¡Odio Ser Humana!
by SeresLinda
Summary: no me robe la historia soy la misma autora. BELLA ENFERMA Y EDWARD DE CASERIA
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Les diré una cosa ¡ODIO SER HUMANA! Y se que se preguntaran el por que bueno se los diré.

Los humanos somos propensos a muchos peligros y cosas parecidas pero no es eso lo que me desagrada si no el hecho de estar enferma.

Lo se no es tan malo el problema viene cuando te encuentras sola y no hay nadie que te ayude. Claro esta mi padre pero a vivido tanto tiempo solo que no sabe como ayudarme y mi lindo novio escogió el peor día para salir a cazar. Oh! Esperen olvide mencionar que mi novio y toda su familia son vampiros vegetarianos

Hola no piensen que me he robado la historia sigo siendo la misma solo que por alguna extraña razón ya no pude ingresar a mi otra cuenta y tuve que crear otra jajaja bueno es todo adiosin :3


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 1

El día de hoy como todos los días había despertado en brazos de mi milagro personal.

Edward me había despertado con dulce beso antes de partir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa después encontrarnos en el instituto.

Me levante sin muchos ánimos cuando mi novio salió por mi ventana ya que tenía que arreglarme y bajar a desayunar. Cuando baje mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar así que comí tranquilamente para después subir a lavarme los dientes y salir al ya conocido clima frio de forks. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al notar que no solo era frio el clima si no que también llovía a cantaros y creo que todos sabemos lo que eso significa…que este iba a ser un pésimo día.

Salí de casa sin ningún ánimo y me subí lo más rápido que pude a la cálida cabina de mi camioneta pero aperas de que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas termine mojada como un gato… que horror.

Bueno me apresure a llegar al instituto y al llegar solo tenia ojos para mi milagro personal que me esperaba al lado de su volvo a pesar de que todavía llovía ligeramente pero claro a el no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Baje de mi cálida camioneta y corrí hacia el para poder abrazarlo

-Buenos días amor-me saludo mientras me abrazaba

-Buenos días-le conteste muy feliz

-Vamos hay que entrar esta haciendo mucho frio para-dijo preocupado

-me gusta esa idea

Y con eso entramos al instituto. El día paso tranquilo lo único que me molesto fue que en ningún momento la lluvia seso de caer. Pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida jajaja.

A la hora del almuerzo como todos los días Edward me escolto a la cafetería

-¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?-me pregunto ya formado en la fila del almuerzo

-Mmmm no se-respondí encogiéndome de hombros

El me miro dulcemente y me dijo:

-Anda ve a sentarte veré que encuentro para que comas ¿si?-Y yo como buena novia que soy le di un rápido beso y me fui a sentar a nuestra mesa. Al llegar me senté encogida abrazándome las rodillas ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio, suspire sonoramente ¡Como odio el frio!

-¿Qué tienes amor?-me pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba en la mesa dejando una charola llena de comida en la mesa

-Nada solo que odio el frio-respondí sinceramente ya que no tenia caso mentir el me conocía muy bien

-Lo se linda pero no podemos hacer nada contra el clima-dijo de modo alegre

Y así pasamos la hora del almuerzo hablando tranquilamente y gracias a eso pude olvidarme un poco el frio pero claro después de la hora de biología que compartía con Edward todo se vino abajo odio la clase de gimnasia y muchísimo más cuando hace frio.

Al terminar el día escolar Salí junto a Edward al estacionamiento pero me detuve antes de salir por que estaba lloviendo… de nuevo

-Tranquila Bella pronto estarás en casa- me dijo Edward a modo de consuelo

Con un sonoro suspiro Salí "corriendo" lo mas rápido que pude sin caerme al estacionamiento y contra todo pronostico logre llegar a mi auto sin caerme jajajaja me burle mentalmente del piso mojado y arranque con dirección a mi casa. Al llegar, mi puerta fue abierta por lindo novio, que sin ningún esfuerzo me tomo en brazos y me dejo en la salita de mi casa totalmente seca.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-me puse a bailotear feliz de estar seca en mi casa calientita

-Lo que sea con tal verte feliz

Después de eso pasamos la tarde recostados en el sillón de mi sala he de admitir que estaba muy cómoda pero tuve que levantarme para ir a preparar la cena de mi padre.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Me pregunto mi novio y yo feliz acepte

Con eso pasamos una tranquila tarde mi padre llego como siempre muriendo de hambre así que serví la cena, para después lavar los platos pero el agua estaba helada tanto que me hizo temblar y como siempre mi sobreprotector novio me pregunto incontables veces que si estaba bien a lo que le contestaba "Que se calmara que no me iba a morir por un poco de agua fría". Después de nuestro pequeño encuentro lo acompañe a la puerta ya que debía irse temprano por que sus hermanos ya lo esperaban para su partida de casería.

-Buenas noches amor descansa te prometo que pasado mañana estare para cuando depiertes-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-De acuerdo anda vete para que regreses mas pronto-le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia su volvo

-Entra a la casa hace mucho frio, te vere pasado mañana- me dio un beso y se fue en su volvo

Yo entre en la casa la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de frio pero no se lo quería decir a Edward para que se fuera tranquilo a su caceria. Me despedi de mi padre para poder subir a darme un baño caliente y bueno dado que Edward no vendría cerre la ventana para evitar morir congelada.

Esperando que el dia de mañana pasara rápido para poder verlo de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 2**

Era temprano por la mañana, lo sabia por que no había nada de luz entrando por mi ventana y tampoco se escuchaba ninguno movimiento en mi casa.

Yo sabía que no tendría que estar despierta… ¡pero no lo estaba por gusto!, un horrible dolor de cabeza me impidió seguir dormida. Coloque una mano en mi frente, solo para descubrir que estaba empapada en sudor y muy pero muy caliente. GENIAL lo único que me faltaba, si ya por si solo este día iba a ser horrible por no tener a Edward conmigo tenia que rematarlo con enfermarme. Suspire el día de hoy iba a ser un asco.

Con resignación espere pacientemente en mi cama para no despertar a mi padre. Pero en cuanto empecé a escuchar movimiento en su cuarto, me levante con mucha dificultad de mi cama con dirección a la cocina según recordaba hace tiempo vi que era ahí donde mi padre guardaba las medicinas así que ese era mi objetivo y bueno también una cobija extra para mi cama ya que tenia muchos escalofríos.

Al salir me encontré con mi padre en el pasillo y al verme se acerco corriendo y coloco una mano en mi frente.

-¡Bella estas ardiendo!-Me exclamo asustado

-Lo se-tenia la voz ronca-voy a la cocina por algo de medicina

-No, tu regresa a la cama yo voy-me ordeno algo nervioso

Con un suspiro resignado me rendí me sentía muy mal como para discutir.

-¿Podrías traerme una cobija por favor?-pregunte ya camino a mi cuarto

-Claro hija-y con eso se dirigió a la cocina

Me recosté en mi cama me sentía muy mal. Por fin me afecto el clima de Forks sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría pero la verdad jamás pensé que seria tan grave por que enserio me sentía muy mal

Después de 5 min. Mi padre regreso con un vaso de agua en la mano, un montón de cajitas en la otra y mi cobija atravesada en el brazo.

-Gracias papá-le dije mientras resabia el vaso y el colocaba las cajitas en mi mesita de noche

-Por nada-me respondió mi al mismo tiempo que colocaba la cobija extra encima de mi cubre cama.

Con paciencia me dedique a revisar todas las cajitas de medicamento hasta que encontré lo que buscaba un antigripal. Revise la hora y para mi sorpresa eran las 5 a.m. es sábado se supone que debería de dormir hasta tarde pero no me desperté incluso antes que mi padre. Y eso que el se tenia que ir temprano para ir a su salida de pesca. Me tome mi medicamento y Charlie me quito el vaso de las manos

-Voy a traerte más agua ahora vuelvo-me dijo antes de salir del cuarto

Mi pobre padre se veía muy nervioso nunca antes tuvo que cuidar de alguien enfermo así que estaba fuera de lugar ojala no estuviera tan mal así no se preocuparía tanto por mi.

Mi padre regreso con mi vaso lleno después de 10 min. Y yo ya estaba medio dormida

-Hija ¿como te sientes?- me pregunto

- No muy bien-le conteste sinceramente

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-pregunto

-No papá, voy a estar dormida casi todo el día. Mejor vete y divierte-le respondí

-Muy bien pero volveré temprano para ver como estas ¿de acuerdo?

-si papá gracias

Me dio un beso en la frente y con resignación se fue dejándome sola.

Al poco tiempo me quede dormida. No se por cuanto tiempo pero cuando me desperté ya estaba todo muy iluminado. No sabia que hacer todavía faltaba una hora para tomar mi medicina. Con un suspiro resignado me levante ya que sabia que tenia que comer algo antes de tomar mi medicamento para que no me doliera el estomago ya que eso seria el colmo.

Baje y me prepare algo de fruta picada no se me antojaba nada mas y para pasar el tiempo decidí que tenia que lavar la ropa así que subo por la de mi padre y luego por la mia teniendo mucho cuidado ya que mi dudoso equilibrio no estaba en su mejor momento y no quería una causa mas para terminar en el hospital. Cuando meti la ropa a la lavadora ya era hora de mi medicamento así que fui a mi cuarto y me tome mis pastillas.

Me sentía muy acalorada por la fiebre así que me fui a recostar a la sala para ver la televisión en lo que me hacia efecto el medicamento. Nuevamente no supe en que momento me quede dormida pero me desperté cuando sentí la mano fría de mi padre en mi frente.

-Perdon cielo, no quise despertarte ¿Cómo te sientes?

-un poco mejor-le dije con voz ronca y mientras me trataba de levantar

-¿A dónde crees que vaz?-pregunto mientras me tumbaba en el sillón

-es que no prepare la cena-le dije

-no te preocupes pediré una pizza tranquila

-muy bien pero me quedare en el sillón-le adverti

-bien pero yo vere un juego-me dijo y yo le entre el control del la tele

Después de un rato se lebanto y cundo le pregunte dijo que iria a pedir la pizza, que llego 20min. Después mi padre se comio el solo la mitad de la pizza y yo con mucha dificultad 2 rebanadas. Al terminar decidí que era hora de tomar mi medicamento y de acostarme.

Mi padre me acompaño a mi cuarto sosteniéndome de la cintura para evitar que me cayera cuando me tome el medicamento y me recosté el como en la mañana salió a traerme mas agua lo dejo en mi mesita y tras despedirse salió de mi cuarto.

Hoy cerre la ventana aunque la deje sin pasador no quería morir de una hipotermia. Solo espero que mañana con Edward a mi lado me sienta mejor.

**Termine este cap me tomo muchos horas ya que el mismo dia que los subo los escribo jajaja bueno eso es todo gracias por leer adiosin ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 3**

**EDWARD POV**

Pasaba de media noche cuando regresamos a casa después de una muy corta partida de casería, la cual, fue así por mi culpa. No quería estar separado por mucho tiempo de mi linda Bella, así que planee una salida rápida, pero mis padres tuvieron la idea de que querían que fuéramos todos juntos a pesar de que no fuimos muy lejos.

Todo estuvo bien pero claro siempre están las quejas de siempre… mí querida hermana Rosalie, me fastidio en su mente con un montón de insultos acerca de mi enferma obsesión con Bella. Y mi gran hermano Emmett estaba molesto por que donde cazamos no había mas que venados y según el no había nada de diversión en ellos.

Mis padres como siempre estaban muy felices de que saliéramos juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Mi linda hermanita Alice estaba feliz por mi relación con Bella, así que no me molesto y su esposo Jasper estaba feliz por que su esposa lo era, así que tampoco me molesto.

Llegamos a casa pasada la 1 a.m. era muy temprano pero quería ir a ver a mi Bella, así que subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me di un baño para saltar por mi ventana y echar a correr rumbo a la casa de mi novia. Al salir solo pude sentir los carámbanos de hielo que se estrellaban contra mi cuerpo mientras corría. Hoy era una de esas noches tremendamente frías de Forks, ya que a pesar de que yo no sentía frio podía sentir la temperatura del viento al compararlo son la frialdad de mi piel y he de decir que era casi la misma.

Llegue a casa de Bella pocos minutos después y me encontré con una ventana cerrada, pero no le di importancia ya que supuse que la cerro por el frio viento y lo comprobé al ver que no tenia el seguro puesto. Entre a su cuarto por su ventana lo mas rápido posible para que no se colara ni una ráfaga del frio viento y la cerré igual de rápido.

Camine despacio por el cuarto notando que había algo raro. El olor de su cuarto había cambiado, olía como a medicamento y eso me preocupo, con cuidado de no despertarla retire las cobijas que cubrían su rostro y al hacerlo desee no haber salido de casería. Mi dulce Bella parecía una estufa, en el más litera de los sentidos, jamás la había sentido tan caliente ni siquiera cuando se ruborizaba. Mi pobre Bella estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Con mucho cuidado me recosté a su espalda y la abrace a mi cuerpo, esperando, que con mi fría temperatura bajara un poco su fiebre, mire su rostro mas de cerca y no me gusto lo que vi. Tenía profundas ojeras, su rostro además de estar rojo por la alta temperatura, estaba bañado en sudor. Ella en su inconciencia se dio vuelta para acurrucarse más cerca de mi cuerpo. Y yo con toda la ternura de la que fui capaz coloco que mi fría mano sobre su frente, tenia miedo mucho miedo, si antes mi Bella me pareció frágil ahora cualquier simple brisa era suficiente para lastimarla. ¿Qué debía hacer? , ¿Llevarla con mi padre? O tal vez esperar hasta mañana.

Mientras deliberaba alguien comenzó a moverse entre mis brazos y al bajar la mirada me tope con dos lindos ojos color chocolate, y me perdí en ellos. Con tristeza la mire y le bese en la frente.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?-le pregunte un sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida ya que se notaba con solo verla que se sentía fatal

-Me he sentido mejor-respondió como siempre tratando de restarle importancia pero por el sonido ronco de su voz no lo logro

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunte con dulzura

-¿Me podrías dar agua?-pregunto mientras trataba en vano de incorporarse. Me levante y antes de darle el vaso que tenia en su mesita la cargue para que quedara sentada en su cama, como si no hubiera tomado agua en días se bebió con desesperación el vaso de agua, que al terminar se lo retire de las manos para luego bajar corriendo a llenárselo de nuevo.

Al regresar la encontré tratando de acomodarse corrí y deposite el vaso en su mesita para que me fuera mas fácil el ayudarla a recostarse, pobre se veía tan débil y lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla y acunarla cual bebe en mis brazos.

-dime que tengo que hacer Bella- le suplique

-solo quédate conmigo-me pidió ya casi dormida

Y así lo hice, toda la noche tarare para ella su nana esperando que con eso se relajara un poco y aminorara su dolor.

Por la mañana más temprano de lo normal Charlie se despertó y con paso lento y cuidadoso se acerco al cuarto de Bella, así que me tuve que separar de ella para esconderme en su closet ya que hoy no tenía planeado alejarme de su lado en ningún momento. Mientras Charlie revisaba a Bella con un deje de preocupación pude mirar en su mente que Bella a estado así desde ayer en la mañana. Eso quería decir que a pesar de que trate con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerla alejada de la lluvia termino enferma, debí de ser más cuidadoso ¡Maldición! Eso me pasa por descuidado, pero bueno ya nada puedo hacer, más que cuidar de ella y esperar que mejore pronto. Charlie estaba preocupado no sabia que hacer o como ayudar a su hija, así que mejor decidió salir y arreglarse para el trabajo, yo salí y me recosté de nuevo en la cama mientras abrazaba a lo mas preciado de mi vida tratando de tranquilizarme para pensar con claridad. No supe cuanto tiempo me quede pensando pero de pronto comenzó a sonar el reloj despertador de Bella, lo mas rápido posible lo apague para evitar que la despertara pero falle ya que al darme la vuelta me tope con uno ojos cafés desconcertados a causa del sueño.

-Lo siento no quería despertarte-me disculpe

-No importa, esta bien, me tengo que tomar mi medicamento

Y no me lo dijo dos veces antes de que ya le estuviera ofreciendo una cajita de medicamento y su vaso de agua, al terminar se recostó de nuevo y me alegre de comprobar que ya no tenía tanta fiebre como anoche pero eso no quería decir que estuviera bien pero era lo suficiente para tranquilizarme un poco. Al poco rato Charlie volvió a subir entrando con mucho cuidado por si Bella dormía cosa que no era gracias a que yo no la deje por no dejar de mirarla.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy cielo?-pregunto Charlie dulcemente a su hija

-Un poco mejor mejor papa-respondió Bella con voz ronca

-Me alegra mucho hija ¿Ya te tomaste tu medicina?

-Si papa

-Muy bien voy a traerte mas agua antes de irme- dijo y salió del cuarto con el vaso vacio en manos

Yo salí de mi escondite y me senté en la cama de Bella, ella como acto reflejo se recargo contra mí y en pocos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida. Anoche mientras deliberaba que hacer pensé en que debería llevar a Bella con mi padre pero pensándolo mejor prefiero que descanse tranquila, después lo llamare para decirle que venga a revisarla. Charlie partió una hora después pero no antes de pasar a dejarle su vaso de agua y un beso en la frente a Bella. Aun era temprano pero pronto seria la hora en que Bella suele desayunar así que debía bajar a prepárale algo ya que no estaba dispuesto a que se levantara de cama, baje y bueno dado que yo no como trate de recordar todas la veces que he visto desayunar a Bella y lo que se suele preparar, así que le pique un poco de fruta, le prepare un poco de cereal can leche y un poco de jugo de naranja no estoy seguro de que se lo coma todo pero es mejor llevar de mas, subí tranquilamente al cuarto de Bella y coloque la bandeja con su comida en su escritorio para luego con todo el dolor de mi corazón ir a despertarla, la verdad era que no quería hacerlo pero necesitaba comer algo si es que quiere reponerse pronto, así que la abrase y con cuidado comencé a sacudirla ella se quejo y yo la abrase mas fuerte a mi y con un pequeño respingo se despertó.

-Buenos días amor

-buenos días-me respondió con voz ronca parte por la enfermedad y parte por el sueño

-Anda siéntate te prepare el desayuno-le informe

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre-me respondió

-Pero tienes que comer-le respondí

-Pero no quiero-me respondió asiendo un puchero de lo mas lindo

-Ya lo se mi amor pero tienes que comer, por favor no me gusta verte así-le confesé

Ella me miro y con un suspiro acepto, yo feliz por haber ganado me levante por la bandeja de comida que había dejado en el escritorio, como todo un caballero que soy espere a que estuviera cómoda para colocar la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-Edward es mucho-se quejo

-Tranquila amor, no te voy a obligar a comértelo todo tontita, solo lo que puedas, lo único que no quiero es que te quedes sin comer –le dije tranquilamente

Ella me miro fijamente y con expresión derrotada comenzó a comer lentamente. Cuando note que ya no podía comer mas le retire la bandeja

-Gracias-me dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le dije mientras la empujaba suavemente para recostarla de nuevo

-voy a lavar los platos del desayuno, tengo que sacar la ropa de la secadora que metí ayer y tengo que limpiar la casa-me dijo intentando levantarse de nuevo

-Claro que no tu te vas a quedar recostada, necesitas descansar-le dije firmemente

-Pero hay muchas cosas que hacer-me dijo claramente cansada

-Esta bien yo lo hare

-No tienes por que hacerlo

-Lo hare con gusto si con eso logro mantenerte en cama-le dije

Ella lo pensó por un momento y derrotada me dijo:

-Esta bien pero solo por hoy-me dijo mientras se recostaba

-Muy bien ahora tu descansa subiré en unos minutos para ver como estas ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunte a lo que ella solo asintió

Mas tranquilo tome la bandeja y baje a la cocina decidí lavar los platos primero cosa que no me tomo mas de un minuto, después decidí limpiar la casa, pero para mi sorpresa todo estaba en su lugar, recorrí toda la casa pero no encontré nada fuera de lugar que raro no creo que Bella haya olvidado que limpio todo ayer, aunque así como esta de enferma la verdad no me sorprendería, bueno dejando eso de lado solo faltaba la ropa pero la verdad con eso no me quería meter ya que no sabia que clase de ropa había y no quería ser poco caballeroso y ver algo que no debería así que con resignación decidí subir a revisar a Bella y pensando seriamente en llamar a mi hermana Alice para que me ayudara con la ropa. Pero cuando entre al cuarto me preocupe mucho a Bella se le volvió a subir la fiebre y eso no era nada bueno, como anoche que llegue me recosté a su lado y la abrase esperando poder bajar un poco su fiebre.

Cuando tuve cómoda a Bella en mis brazos saque mi celular y llame a mi padre esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos y solo el podía ayudarme, el teléfono no sonó ni dos veces cuando mi padre contesto.

-Hola hijo-dijo amablemente mi padre

-Papá ¿crees que puedas venir a la casa de Bella?-le pregunte en un susurro tratando de no despertar a Bella

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto un poco preocupado ya que nunca le había pedido eso

-Lo que pasa papá es que anoche que llegue Bella tenia mucha fiebre pero después de un tiempo bajo hace un rato desayuno y baje a lavar los platos y cuando subí Bella tenia fiebre otra vez-me explique lo mejor que pude en mi desespero

-Tranquilo hijo dame cinco minutos para recoger unos medicamentos y voy para haya ¿de acuerdo?-me pregunto

-Muy buen gracias papá-dije y colgué

Con impaciencia espere a que mi padre llegara y como prometió cinco minutos después estaba entrando al igual que yo por la ventana.

-¿Cómo esta?-me pregunto como doctor

-No muy bien, no me lo a dicho pero se ve muy adolorida-le informe a mi padre

-Muy bien déjame revisarla-me pidió y yo me levante dejando el camino libre

Mi padre sin esperar comenzó con su análisis, escucho atentamente su respiración y encontró sus pulmones algo congestionados lo cual no era muy bueno pero tampoco muy serio, mas sin embargo lo que no le gusto fue la alta fiebre

"_tendré que despertarla_"-penso con pesar

Con delicadeza sacudió a Bella que se quejo pero al final se despertó algo desorientada

-Hola mi amor-la salude

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto mi padre cariñosamente

-Hola…-lo pensó un momento-… no muy bien

-Quiero que me expliques todo lo que te pasa-le dijo mi padre

-Me duele mucho el cuerpo, me siento mareada y débil-nos explico

-¿Te duele la garganta?-pregunto mi padre a lo que Bella asintió

-¿Has tenido vomito?-esta vez Bella negó

-Edward me dijo que has estado así desde ayer ¿has estado comiendo?

-Si aunque hoy Edward me tuvo casi que rogar para desayunar-le dijo a mi padre

-Muy bien, lo primero es que no me gusta eso de que la fiebre no baje así que será necesario que te metas a bañar linda-le dijo mi padre

-Carlisle no creo que pueda ponerse en pie sola-dije

"_Tienes razón se ve muy débil"_-medito mi padre

-Supongo que tendré que llamar a Alice para que te ayude Bella-le dijo mi padre y Bella solo asintió

Mi padre se alejo para poder llamar a mi hermana y yo me senté al lado de Bella para podre abrazarla ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y la escuche sollozar alarmado la abrase y le pregunte:

-Amor ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada lo que pasa es que me duele mucho la cabeza-me dijo con voz débil

En un intento de calmar su dolor coloque mi mano fría en su frente perlada de sudor

-¿Mejor?-pregunte

-Si. Gracias-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisita

Al poco rato mi padre se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Bella y dijo:

-Chicos Alice viene en camino no tardara mucho así que la esperaremos-nos dijo y ambos asentimos

Nos quedamos otros cinco minutos esperando a Alice y al igual que nosotros entro por la ventana y traía en sus manos un par de bolsas que dejo en el suelo, se acerco a Bella y con una sonrisa dulce la saludo

-Hola linda ¿Cómo estas?

-Mas o menos-respondió con voz cansada

-Vamos a bañarte linda-dijo Alice esperando a que Bella se pusiera en pie pero al ver que le faltaban fuerzas se le acerco y la tomo en brazos para llevarla al baño

-Ahora volvemos-aviso mi hermana y se fue con Bella y las bolsas rumbo al baño

"me pregunto _¿Qué traerá Alice en esas bolsas?_" pensó confundido mi padre

"_Dile que ropa mas abrigada para Bella" _me dijo Alice

-Alice dice que es ropa mas abrigada para Bella-le respondi a mi padre

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo mi padre riendo quedamente mientes de su maletín sacaba un frasquito y dos cajitas de medicamento

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte

-No te preocupes no es muy grave aun que pudo complicarse con mucha facilidad me pregunto ¿Por qué Charlie no la ha llevado al hospital?-dijo pensativo mi padre

-Charlie nunca tuvo que cuidar de nadie así que no sabe que hacer y por eso confía en que Bella estará bien con reposo-le conteste a mi padre

-Eso esta mal si no estuvieras aquí en un par de días se le pudo haber complicado y volverse algo grave-dijo mi padre molesto

En ese momento entro Alice con Bella en brazos que llevaba una nueva pijama azul que se veía muy abrigadora, con todo el cuidado del mundo recostó a Bella y la arropo

-Bella-la llamo mi padre y ella le dio toda su atención-esta es la medicina que necesitas tomala cada ocho horas y creo que por hoy es todo, mañana vendre a ver como estas y te dare un justificante para excusarte de clases ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto a lo que Bella solo asintió-Muy bien linda cualquier cosa llamame-le dijo antes de besar su frente-cuidate- y con eso salió por la venta…

**Lo siento si lo deje así prometo que subiré la otra mitad del cap pronto lo que pasa es que es la 1:50 a.m. y o trabajo de lunes a domingo así que tengo que dormir algo TwT**

**A y me pregunta por que no vio Alice la enfermedad de Bella y bueno es por que no hay ninguna decisión de por medio Bella no escogió enfermarse y no es consecuencia de ninguna otra decisión por eso no lo vio venir Alice o bueno eso digo yo jajaja nos leemos pronto adiosin ;3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 4**

Cuando Carlisle se fue esperamos una hora para que Bella pudiera tomar su medicamento. Después de que se quedo dormida nuevamente mi hermana se levanto de la silla para ir escaleras abajo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte antes de que saliera del cuarto

-A sacar la ropa de la secadora ¿A dónde mas tontito?- me respondió saliendo del cuarto.

Yo solo me reí bajito tendría que agradecerle mucho hoy a mi hermanita. Después de un par de minutos Alice entro con un montoncito de ropa en las manos el cual acomodo en los cajones de Bella y con eso me confirmo que fue una muy buena idea el no haberla sacado yo.

-Gracias Alice-le dije

-De nada-me respondió

Y con eso pasamos una hora bastante tranquilos revisando de vez en cuando a Bella hasta que mi hermana se levanto de su silla y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Nada malo solo que me estaba preguntando ¿Qué le vamos a dar de comer a Bella?-me pregunto pensativa

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm la verdad no se-le conteste sinceramente

-Tenemos que pensar en algo ligero y sin muchos condimentos-Medito mi hermana

-Supongo que podríamos hacerle un filete de pescado asado-Dije yo

-¡Claro que no! Yo no me voy a acercar a esa cosa huele horrible

-Cálmate Alice la vas a despertar

-Lo siento

-Está bien entonces ¿que propones que hagamos?-pregunte

-Podríamos ir a comprar algo-dijo muy emocionada

-Alice por favor cálmate ya sabes cómo es Bella no va a querer que compremos nada así que haremos el pescado-le dije firmemente

-Pero no quiero-me dijo con un puchero

-Deja de hacer eso-me queje

-Pero no me gusta como huele el pescado-me dijo y ya no supe como negarme. ¡Como odio cuando hace eso!

-Muy bien-me rendí

-¡Viva!-grito

-¡Alice!-le grite. Y por ende alguien se despertó.

-Lo siento-dijimos mi hermana y yo juntos

Bella estuvo desorientada por un momento pero cuando nos miro se rio en una risa silenciosa, luego se le abrieron los ojos sorprendida y Alice y yo nos le acercamos preocupados.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte

No contesto

-¿Bella?-pregunto Alice

Tampoco contesto

-Me puedes hacer el favor de decirme ¿Qué te pasa?-exigió una muy alterada Alice

Bella la miro triste para luego bajar su carita apenada a lo cual corrí a abrazarla

-Alice no le grites ella no se siente bien-le recrimine a mi hermana pero Bella me jalo un poco la camisa a lo cual baje la mirada para encontrarme que Bella negaba con la cabeza

-¿Qué tienes Bella? ¿Por qué no contestas?-pregunte dolido

Ella se movió incomoda y con cuidado articulo un "no puedo" y ahí fue cuando lo entendí y no puedo creer que sea tan idiota es obvio que esto podía pasar. A veces no se dé que me sirve tener dos licenciaturas de medicina si cuando las necesito no las recuerdo.

-Hay Bella perdón, se olvido que esto podía pasar- A lo que Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Alguno se puede dignar a decirme ¿Qué pasa?-exigió Alice

Bella comenzó a sacudirse en una risa silenciosa que yo acompañe

-A muy graciosos-dijo Alice molesta

-Perdón Alice lo que pasa es que a Bella se le cerró la garganta-le dije

Y Alice me respondió haciendo una perfecta "o" con sus labios haciendo que Bella y yo nos riéramos de nuevo

-Bella ¿Qué quieres de comer?-pregunto de pronto Alice

A lo que Bella negó con la cabeza

-Tienes que comer –le dije

Y ella volvió a negar

-No nos hagas llamar a Carlisle-Amenazo Alice

Bella bajo la cabeza enfurruñada y se veía tremendamente linda

-Vamos amor, sabes que es necesario-le recordé con dulzura

-Pide lo que quieras Bella-Le dijo Alice

Bella se quedo un rato pensando para después articular muy apenada "me gustaría unos sándwich"

-No te apenes Bella si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás-Dijo Alice muy feliz de que no le pidiera pescado. Y con eso salió corriendo escaleras abajo a preparar su encargo cosa que no le tomo más de dos minutos.

Regreso con una charola en las manos y unos sándwich cortados por mitad que Bella comió con mucha dificultad.

Como en la mañana cuando vi que ya no podía más le retire la charola.

Al poco rato Bella se volvió a quedar dormida

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Alice

-¿De qué?

-Carlisle no te va a dejar quedarte con ella mañana

-Ya lo sé pero no quiero dejarla sola-le dije

-¿Qué te parece si le decimos a Esme?-me propuso

-Supongo que es lo mejor-dije resignado

-Tranquilo puedes regresar a medio día con ella-y con eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a avisarle a Esme de su trabajo de mañana.

Al llegar Charlie decidí no dejarme ver ya que se suponía que regresábamos hoy del campamento.

Charlie la reviso y se fue feliz de que se veía mejor le di a Bella su medicamento y me quede con ella toda la noche tarareando su nana asiéndome a la idea de que mañana temprano tendré que irme.

**Bueno es corto pero es la otra mitad del pasado jajaja nos leemos pronto adiosin ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 5**

**Esme pov**

Hoy Salí temprano de casa, incluso antes que mis hijos.

El día de hoy tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir, según las propias palabras de mi pequeña Alice. El día de hoy iría a quedarme con la mas nueva de mis hijas ya que estaba enferma y por las apariencias mi hijo no podía quedarse, así que yo lo haría asta que el regresara.

Iba corriendo a casa de Bella sabia que era temprano pero debía ser así para que mi hijo pudiera regresar a casa a cambiarse de ropa para partir al instituto con sus hermanos. Entre por la ventana del cuarto de mi niña procurando que no entraran corrientes de aire frio, al darme la vuelta me tope con una imagen muy linda, mi hijo tenia a Bella recostada en su pecho mientras el la abrazaba con ternura.

"_se ven muy lindos" _pensé

-Gracias mamá-me dijo apenado mi hijo

-¿Cómo esta?-le pregunte

-Bueno, tiene un poco de fiebre pero no es nada grave, esta adolorida y también esta afónica-me explico-así que no te va a contestar mucho- agrego tratando de darle algo de humor al asunto

-¿Ya se a tomado la medicina?

-Si casi se la acabo de dar tranquila-dijo-volveré a medio día-Me dijo mientras se separaba de Bella con renuencia

-¿Sabe que va a estar conmigo?-pregunte algo alarmada

-Si le avise cuando despertó para su medicamento-me informo algo triste

-Tranquilo hijo, estará bien-le dije tratando de calmarlo

-Lo se es solo que no quiero dejarla-me dijo

-Pero es necesario cariño

Suspiro se agacho a besar la frente de Bella y resignado se encamino a la ventana para salir

-Cuídala-me pidió antes de besar mi frente y salir por la ventana

"_siempre"_ pensé para que me escuchara y se fuera tranquilo

Suspire no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer, ya que esta situación jamás se me había presentado. Lo pensé por un momento y lo único que se me ocurrió fue recostarme con ella a esperar que despertara. Cuando la abrase por un momento sentí miedo ella era tan delicada que cualquier movimiento brusco de mi parte podría lastimarla, pero al sentir su calor me sentí muy cómoda a su lado como si ella perteneciera a mis brazos, no cavia duda que esta linda niña se había ganado mi cariño y gratitud.

Gratitud, por haber sacado a mi hijo de su miseria. Jamás desde que lo conozco lo había visto tan vivo y feliz el siempre se culpaba por su momento de rebeldía, cuando se alejo de Carlisle y de mi. A pesar de que ninguno de nosotros lo juzgo el se a sentido como un monstro desde entonces, e tratado de hacer que cambie de opinión pero no e podido hacer que deje todo atrás. Pero al parecer esta pequeña si a sido capaz de hacerlo olvidar, hacerlo ver que no esta solo y hacerlo entender que no tiene por que sufrir solo.

Un pequeño movimiento en mis brazos me saco de mis pensamientos, baje la mirada para toparme con unos brillantes ojos cafés.

-Buenos días cielo- salude

Ella se sentó un poco en la cama y me sonrió

-Ya casi es hora de desayunar-le informe-¿Qué quieres que te prepare?-le pregunte feliz de poder cocinar

Ella lo pensó por un momento, bajo la cara sonrojada y susurro un muy bajo "me gustaría un poco de sopa caliente" estaba muy apenada.

-Tranquila linda si eso es lo quieres eso te preparare-le dije mientras la abrazaba

Con un leve susurro me dijo "Gracias"

-Ahora cariño, tu quédate tranquila aquí mientras yo bajo a prepararte el desayuno ¿de acuerdo?-pregunte y ella solo asintió.

Me levante y baje corriendo a la cocina ya que era elaborada la comida que me pidió y debía apurarme para que estuviera a la hora del desayuno pero estaba feliz de poder complacerla.

De vez en cuando subía a revisarla y para la segunda vez que subí la encontré dormida nuevamente, pobre esta muy enferma, así que hoy me dedicaría a consentirla para que se sintiera mejor pronto

Después de una hora ya tenia todo listo, coloque en una charola un plato de sopa que esperaba supiera bien ya que no puedo probarla y una taza de té caliente de limón con miel ya que mi esposo me había dicho que era bueno para la garganta. Subí a l cuarto y deje la charola en su escritorio, con cuidado me senté en su cama la moví ligeramente del hombro. No quería despertarla pero era necesario que comiera para que se repusiera pronto, así que la volví a sacudir y ella despertó algo desorientada.

-Perdón por despertarte cielo, pero ya esta el desayuno-le informe

Con un poco de esfuerzo se sentó en la cama y yo coloque la charola de comida en sus piernas. Me miro y me susurro un "Gracias" para después tomar la primera cucharada de sopa. Yo me le quede viendo esperando su reacción ya que no sabia si estaba buena la sopa. Ella me miro después de dar el primer bocado de sopa y yo no pude contenerme más y le pregunte:

-¿Esta buena?

Ella me miro con ternura y me susurro "si Esme, esta deliciosa, gracias" y continuo comiendo. Yo estaba muy feliz ya que logre prepararle un buen desayuno.

Al terminar le retire la charola de las piernas y mientras me dirigía escaleras abajo para lavar los platos le pregunte:

-¿Quieres algo mas?

Ella apenada bajo la mirada avergonzada y no me respondió, así que me senté a su lado y le alce la cara con mi mano para que me mirara

-Dime Bella ¿Quieres algo mas?

Ella se puso todavía mas roja y me susurro "¿Me podrías dar un poco mas de té?"

-Claro que si cariño, ahora te lo subo- le respondí y lave los platos a velocidad vampírica y le preparo otra taza de té exactamente de la misma forma que le prepare la anterior y con eso subí corriendo de nuevo a su cuarto. Bella continuaba sentada en su cama y en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella le tendí la taza de té la cual recibió con gusto.

Bella no término su segunda taza de té así que se la deje en su mesita de noche por si lo quería después. Sin saber que hacer me puse a pensar por largo rato, hasta que recordé algo que siempre quise hacer con mis hijas.

-Bella ¿Puedo cepillar tu cabello?-le pregunte esperando que se negara como mis hijas.

Ella me miro y luego se agacho y de un mueblecito que tenía al lado y saco un cepillo negro que me ofreció. Yo no lo podía creer pensé que se negaría como mis hijas. Estaba tan emocionada que ni cuenta me di cuando en que momento me le acerque, tome el cepillo de sus manos con una gran sonrisa y ella se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Con mucho cuidado comencé a deslizar el cepillo por entre su largo cabello caoba, el cuarto se fue llenando de apoco con su olor haciéndolo mas fuerte de lo que de por si ya era, pero ni eso me iba a arruinar este momento.

-Que lindo cabello tienes Bella-le elogie

"Gracias" me susurro

-Sabes, siempre e querido hacer esto con mis hijas pero no me lo permiten, Rosalie siempre a sido muy independiente y bueno con Alice no hay mucho que pueda hacer-dije riendo un poco

"Cuando era chica mi madre siempre lo dejaba suelto ya que cuando intentaba peinarme siempre me lastimaba, por eso tuve que aprender desde chica" me confeso con una pequeña risita. Pero a mi eso no me causo tanta gracia ahora entendía por que Bella era tan madura, su madre no le permitió ser niña por ser tan despistada. Pero yo cambiaria eso, si Bella me lo permitía, la mimaría mucho.

Al terminar de cepillar su cabello comencé a entretejerlo en una trenza Bella al notarlo del mismo mueblecito de donde saco el cepillo saco una liga negra que me ofreció para atar su cabello. Al terminar deje caer su trenza sobre su hombro para que la pudiera mirar, ella la reviso y luego la hecho hacia atrás, para después mirarme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Bella-le dije estaba muy feliz

Ella me sonrió, pero hice algo mal ya que comenzó a toser, había olvidado que estaba enferma y no la deje recostarse. Lo mas rápido posible la tome en brazos y la recosté abrigándola lo mejor posible.

-Perdón Bella, debí dejarte recostar-le dije muy apenada

"tranquila Esme, no pasa nada, estoy bien" me susurro tratando de calmarme

-Eso no importa Bella, debo estar más atenta contigo-le dije

Ella suspiro y se recostó en laca antes de bostezar, estaba cansada.

-Descansa hija, lo necesitas-le dije

Bella me miro avergonzada y me susurro un "¿me puedes abrazar?" mientras se sonrojaba, me sentí feliz así que sin pensarlo me recosté a su lado y con cuidado la abrase a mi pecho, "Gracias" me dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Este había sido un día muy bueno lo único que lo opacaba era que mi pobre niña estaba enferma, con ternura la mecí por un largo rato, hasta que teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo saque y conteste.

-Hola

-Hola mama-respondió Edward del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-pregunte

-Nada solo quería saber como estaba Bella- me informo

-Bien ahora esta dormida-reporte

-Que bueno-dijo con un suspiro-ya voy saliendo del instituto, pero quiero ir a comprarle algo a Bella, así que voy a tardar un poco, ¿La podrías cuidar un rato mas?-me pregunto y se oía apenado, mi hijo rara vez hacia detalles así pero si era para Bella nada importaba

-Claro hijo tranquilo, ve y no te preocupes-le dije feliz

-Gracias madre, las veo después, adiós

-Adiós, hijo-dije antes de colgar

Bella durmió lo que quedaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde, ya pasaba de medio día cuando escuche unas carreras en el bosque y un auto estacionándose fuera, me dedique a escuchar y descubrí que eran mi esposo, mi hija Alice y mi hijo Edward en su auto. Con resignación, decidí despertar a Bella, así que la sacudí un poco y ella despertó algo confundida

-Hija tienes visitas-le informe, ella se sentó en la cama para poder mirarme mejor. En eso Edward subió corriendo y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta para solo asomar la cabeza con una sonrisa. Bella se giro cuando escucho la puerta y le sonrió a mi hijo con mucha ternura, Edward le respondió agrandando su sonrisa y al entrar mostro un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, mire a Bella que tenia los ojos abiertos de la impresión, me levante dejándole espacio a mi hijo _"que tierno eres hijo" _pensé antes de pasar a su lado el en respuesta beso mi mejilla y se fue a sentar al lado de Bella. Edward le ofreció el gran ramo de rosas y ella las tomo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Los contemple, feliz por ellos, al entrar mi esposo me abrazo por la espalda y Alice se fue escaleras abajo para regresar a los pocos segundos con un enorme florero en las manos.

Bella alzo la vista y al mirarnos se sonrojo aun más

-¡Hola Bella!- saludo mi entusiasta hija

-Buenas tardes Bella-saludo mi esposo

"Hola" saludo en un susurro sabiendo que la escucharíamos

-Que hermoso ramo hermanito-felicito mi hija

-No tanto como mi Bella-respondió mi hijo orgulloso

-Chicos basta-reprendió mi esposo-van a hacer que a Bella le suba la temperatura-nos dijo

Me gire para verla y estaba oculta detrás de su ramo de flores y estaba casi tan roja como ellas, soltamos una pequeña risita y Bella hizo un puchero mientras Alice le extendía las manos para acomodar su ramo en el florero.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Bella?-pregunto mi esposo

"Un poco mejor" le susurro

Mi esposo se puso atento para poder establecer el estado de Bella

-Muy bien te escuchas mejor que ayer ¿has tenido tos?-pregunto a lo que Bella asintió

-Bien eso es por que se están despejando tus pulmones, te daré un justificante para toda la semana ya que salir al clima frio hará que recaigas-le informo mi esposo pero Bella no se veía muy feliz-se que no te gusta la idea pero es mejor así, linda-dijo mi esposo pero no pareció mejorar nada, Bella no estaba muy feliz y yo quería hacer algo para cambiar eso, pero no sabia que.

Mi hijo se levanto y de su chamarra saco un pequeño peluche de león con un enorme moño azul, el cual ofreció a Bella.

Ella tomo el pequeño peluche en sus manos, le retiro en moño y en un lindo gesto abrazo al pequeño leoncito

-Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de habértelo comprado-le dijo medio en burla Edward

Bella lo miro por un momento y luego se levanto de la cama, para quedar de frente a el y darle un gran beso en los labios que sorprendió a todos jamás habíamos visto a Bella actuar así. Mi hijo le devolvió el beso con adoración estaba muy feliz de verlos juntos.

Bella se separo de Edward y con una sonrisita le susurro"dime ¿te vas a arrepentir de de regalarme el leoncito?"

-Nunca- dijo Edward y todos nos reímos

La alarma sonó y todos fuimos por el medicamento de Bella, Alice le dio su botellita de jarabe a la cual le dio un traguito, Edward y Carlisle tomaron las cajitas de pastillas y yo le ofrecí su taza de té. Después de tomar su medicamento Bella se recostó en su cama y Edward se acerco para arroparla bien y al poco rato se quedo dormido.

Alice suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunte y mi hijo comenzó a reír

-Nada mama, solo que tenemos que pensar en que hacer de comer a Bella otra vez

-si pero esta vez nos vamos a dejar mostrar-medito mi hijo-así que hay que preparar para Charlie también

-¿Y cual es el problema?-pregunte sin entender

-Que no sabemos cocinar-me dijo Edward, mi esposo y yo nos reímos

-Tranquilos yo si se-les dije

-Bueno entonces hay que ir a comprar los ingredientes-dijo Alice feliz

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?-dijo Edward tras ver lo que planeaba su hermana

-Claro que no, vamos no hay que perder el tiempo-dijo Alice jalando a Edward-mamá baja a empezar con la comida-me dijo-y papá ¿Podrías cuidar a Bella?-pregunto

-Supongo que si-dijo pensativo

-Muy bien, vámonos-dijo y arrastro a Edward fuera de la casa

-Tranquilo cariño, si me necesitas estaré abajo-le dije para que se calmara

-lo se-me dijo con una sonrisa

Salí rumbo a la cocina hoy a sido un día muy interesante…

**Bueno con eso termino el cap de hoy el siguiente va a ser con Carlisle y Edward jajaja eso es todo adiosin ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

"_LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 7**

**Carlisle pov**

Todos salieron para comenzar a los preparativos para la comida de Bella y Charlie.

Yo me quede en el cuarto cuidando a Bella, y bueno la verdad me sentía un tanto incomodo. No es que no me agrade estar con Bella es solo que no me agrada en lo mas mínimo verla tan enferma y eso soy doctor y veo esto todos los días, pero es muy diferente verlo en alguien de mi familia.

Tenía trescientos sesenta y cinco años de vampiro y al único de mi familia que había tenido la desgracia de ver enfermo fue a Edward y al igual que esta situación no fue para nada agradable.

Una fuerte tos interrumpió mis cavilaciones, corrí rápidamente y la ayude a incorporarse para que no ahogara, con delicadeza frote su espalda en un intento de sosegar la su molesta.

-¿Estas Bien?-le pregunte cuando estuvo mas tranquila

"_si gracias"_me susurro un tanto agitada

Había algo que me tenía intrigado desde que llegue y esperaba que Bella pudiera ayudarme.

-Bella, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunte he inmediatamente me dio toda su atención

-Bueno veras tengo una duda, no es malo al contrario-aclare antes de que se hiciera un mal entendido-Lo que pasa es que cuando llegue note algo que en Esme que hacia años perdió, es un brillo muy especial que surge en sus ojos cuando cumple un sueño o una meta y me estaba preguntando, ¿Qué fue lo que le ayudaste a cumplir?-la verdad me encantaba ver ese brillo en los ojos de mi encantadora esposa pero cada vez es mas difícil y claro no siempre era yo el indicado para cumplir todos sus sueños, aunque era penoso para mi aceptarlo.

Bella lo pensó por unos minutos mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño león que ni hijo le acababa de regalar.

Bella me miro y con cuidado me susurro _"no estoy segura, lo único que hice fue dejar que me cepillara el cabello"_ dijo algo sonrojada.

Claro pero que tonto soy, Esme me lo menciono una vez, ella tenia la ilusión de cepillar el cabello de sus hijas, pero ninguna de las dos se lo había permitido y claro ella como buena madre respeto su decisión y nunca admitió frente a ellas lo desilusionada que se sintió en ese momento.

-Oh! Mi dulce Bella, no tienes una idea de cuanto te lo agradezco-le confesé

Ella sin entender me miro desconcertada, cosa que era obvia, así que decidí explicarme

-Pequeña, no sabes cuanto a sufrido Esme, ella siempre a querido tener hijos, pero como tu sabrás nosotros no podemos así que ella se quedo con muchos sueños sin cumplir, uno de ellos es que siempre tuvo la ilusión de peinar a sus hijas, pero bueno ya conoces a nuestras hijas-dije un poco apenado-y bueno ellas jamás se lo permitieron, así que había perdido la esperanza de cumplir ese sueño hace muchos años atrás. Pero gracias a ti linda, ella fue capaz de realizarlo y por eso te voy a estar eternamente agradecido-y al terminar la abrace con toda la ternura que se merecía la más joven de mis hijas.

Al poco rato y con cierta vacilación la sentí regresarme el abrazo, y la verdad era una de las cosas mas asombrosas que había sentido en mi muy larga existencia.

Hacia años que no sentía tan cerca la calidez y delicadeza de un humano, casi la había olvidado, ya que ningún humano se nos acerca tanto, pero claro mi niña es especial y no sabe lo felices que nos hace su aceptación.

Me encantaba estar así, pero no era sano para ella estar tan cerca de mi gélida temperatura, así que con resignación me separe de ella cuando comenzó a toser de nuevo. La mire a la cara y se veía cansada, como odiaba verla así, me había acostumbrado a verla correteando por la casa con Emmett, leyendo un buen libro de mi despacho con Edward o incluso tratando huir de Alice.

-Anda hija es hora de que descanses un poco-le dije mientras la ayudaba a recostarse

Ella me miro y bajo la cabeza un tanto avergonzada, cosa que me extraño

-¿Qué pasa linda?-le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza mientras un gran rubor se instalo en sus mejillas

"Quiere que la abraces tontuelo" me susurro Esme desde la cocina para mi gran sorpresa

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacia me recosté en su pequeña cama y le abrí los brazos en una silenciosa invitación, Bella me miro con los ojos abiertos, pero después con una pequeña sonrisa acepto mi invitación, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo casi por instinto cerré mis brazos en torno a ella.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que cayera dormida de nuevo.

El tiempo paso rápidamente mientras escuchaba su corazón marcar los segundos, a veces era interrumpido por un ataque de tos pero por fortuna nunca llego a despertarse.

Después de un tiempo de calma escuche aparcar el volvo de Edward, el y Alice entraron a la casa haciendo gran alboroto, cubrí a Bella un poco mas con las cobijas para amortiguar el rudo.

"_¿Qué tanto traerán?"_Pensé, ya que conociendo a mi hija poco falta para que trajeran toda la tienda con ellos.

Después de un rato entro Esme en la habitación con una charola llena de comida y tras ella nuestros hijos, supongo que este era el momento de despertar a Bella, pero la verdad no quería hacerlo, mi hijo noto mi molestia y se acerco y yo me levante con mucho cuidado para que el pudiera tomar mi lugar.

Con una ternura infinita abrazo a Bella y con la mas dulce de las caricias recorrió su mejilla para despertarla, ella se agito un poco entre sus brazos y el la pego mas a su pecho, al sentirlo ella despertó de apoco con una dulce sonrisa.

"_buenas tardes"_ nos saludo

-Buenas tardes linda-saludo Esme

-Buenas tardes cariño-la salude

-Hola Bella-saludo Alice

-Buenas tardes mi amor-le dijo Edward-te trajimos la comida-le aviso mientras Esme le colocaba la charola en las piernas

-No tienes que comerlo todo cariño no te asustes-le sonrió Esme con dulzura

Ella comenzó a comer lentamente, su comida consistía en un plato de sopa caliente y como plato fuerte carne asada con ensalada.

Como lo supuse con mucha dificultad se comió la mitad de todo lo que le prepararon. Mi hijo al notar que ya no podía más le retiro la charola las piernas y se la entrego a Esme.

"_gracias" _nos susurro

-Por nada-dijeron a la vez Alice y Esme

-De nada cielo-le dijo Edward

Esme se me acerco y me tomo de la mano con delicadeza

-Vamos abajo amor-me dijo

-Claro-acepte encantado

-subiremos en un rato chicos, así que compórtense-les dijo mi esposa

-Claro-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"_cuídala hijo" _pensé y mi hijo asintió muy levemente

Y con eso Salí rumbo a la cocina de la mano de mi hermosa esposa.

**Perdón por tardar tanto lo que pasa es que mi fic me contagio de gripa y ni siquiera tenia ganas de tocar la compu TwT me dolía todito jajaja pero aquí esta Carlisle se que es corto pero son la 1:44 de la madrugada y créanme que me muero de sueño jajaja nos leemos pronto adiosin ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 8**

**Edward pov**

Mis padres salieron salieron tomados de la mano rumbo a la cocina, se veían muy felices pero no me puse a investigar el por que. Alice y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto con Bella para pasar lo poco que restaba de la tarde antes de la llegada de Charlie.

Bella se recostó en su pequeña cama para poder descansar mas cómodamente, pero de repente comenzó a buscar algo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que le pasaba, Alice se le acerco y le ofreció el pequeño león que le acababa de regalar y Bella lo recibió feliz susurrando un ligero _"gracias"_ para luego abrasar al pequeño peluche contra su pecho

-De nada linda-le dijo Alice

-Amor-la llame y ella me dio toda su atención-¿De verdad te gusto?-pregunte

Ella me sonrió con ternura y me susurro _"por supuesto amor, gracias"_

-Gracias a ti por aceptar un regalo mío-le dije ya que la verdad estaba muy sorprendido de que no se quejara o me mirar con censura como tantas otras veces que había intentado regalarle algo por más pequeño que fuera.

Después de eso me recosté a su lado y la abrace contra mi pecho para que pudiera descansar y al poco rato se quedo dormida.

-¿No crees que duerme mucho?-me pregunto mi hermana

-No, es normal una parte es por los medicamentos y otra es que su cuerpo esta peleando contra la enfermedad así que gasta mucha energía y para recuperarla su cuerpo le pide reposo-le informe

-Bueno, solo puedo decir que me alegro de que nosotros no tengamos que sufrir eso nunca-me respondió, Yo solo pude reír ante eso. Hay que ve res valiente ante cualquier peligro pero le tiene miedo a enfermarse.

Por alrededor de una hora nos quedamos en total silencio para no molestar a Bella, hasta que mi hermana lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Jamás había notado lo relajante que podía llegar a ser el sonido del corazón de Bella

-Lo se, es mi sonido favorito, es el único capaz de calmarme totalmente-le informe

-Ahora entiendo por que te quedas con ella todas las noches, -me dijo

-Así ¿Por qué?- le pregunte

-Por que es tan relajante que te olvidas del mundo y es casi como dormir-explico mientras cerraba sus ojos y daba un gran suspiro

-Si, esa es una razón, pero no la más importante-le informe

-Lo se hermanito y me alegro mucho de que tengas a quien amar-me dijo sinceramente

-Gracias- respondí

Al terminar nuestra pequeña charla escuchamos la patrulla de Charlie mientras comenzaba a estacionarse en su lugar de siempre.

"_Creo que seria buena idea que bajaras hijo" _pensó mi padre

-Alice cuídala por favor, tengo que bajar a recibía a Charlie-informe a mi hermana

-Claro no hay problema-me respondió y tras darle un beso en la frente a Bella, Salí corriendo para estar al lado de mis padres para el momento en el que Charlie traspasara la puerta de entrada.

Charlie entro en la casa con paso cansado pero en su mente solo había una cosa importante "BELLA"

Al entrar en la sala casi se cae de espalda cuando nos vio a mis padres y a mi esperándolo solo pudo pensar _"¿Qué pasa aquí?"_

-Buenas noches Charlie-saludaron mis padres

-Buenas noches Jefe Swan-salude

-Buenas noches-saludo- ¿A que debo su visita? Dr. Cullen-pregunto

-Bueno Charlie, estamos aquí por que mi hijo me llamo esta mañana muy alterado, ya que encontró a Bella sola en cama con fiebre muy alta-dijo mi padre con voz claramente molesta

-Oh! ¿Bella esta bien?-exigió saber

-Si Charlie, ya esta mejor-lo tranquilizo mi padre, a lo que el suspiro mas tranquilo

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué es que no la llevaste al hospital Charlie?-pregunto mi padre

-Bueno…-dudo en que decir-lo que pasa es que yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que se tiene que hacer en estos casos-explico-Bella es siempre la que se encarga de todo, le pregunte si quería ir al hospital pero ya conocen lo terca que es

-¿Y por que no nos llamaste?-cuestione

-Es que yo pensé que Bella te llamaría, en cuanto regresaras de tu excurcion, pero no lo hizo y bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta ayer perdió la voz y yo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que tenia que hacer-nos dijo avergonzado

-Entiendo que has vivido mucho tiempo solo Charlie-empezó mi padre-pero Bella pudo haberse puesto muy mal, por venir de un clima cálido es mas propensa a que se le complique aun que sea una simple gripa-le dijo seriamente como Doctor _"n_o puedo creer no hiciera nada por ella_"_ pensó mi padre molesto

-Tienes razón Carlisle no se en que estaba pensando cuando la deje sin atención medica

-Tienes mucha suerte de que mi hijo se preocupara por Bella y se saliera de la escuela para venir a verla

-Gracias muchacho

-No fue nada

-Bueno supongo que tendrás hambre Charlie-dijo mi madre para aligerar el ambiente

-La verdad es que si

-Muy bien, pues vamos a la mesa

-Gracias Esme, pero antes quiero ir a revisar a Bella-dijo Charlie caminando rumbo a las escaleras

-No es necesario Alice esta con ella y si me permiten también quiero subir a verla-dije

-Bueno entonces no hay problemas, subiré después de cenar-dijo Charlie cambiando de dirección

Cuando desaparecieron en la cocina yo eche a correr al cuarto de Bella, solo para encontrar a mi hermanita abrazando a Bella y he de admitir que es una imagen muy tierna.

-Es que le dio un ataque de tos y para que pudiera descansar tome tu lugar-me informo Alice

-Gracias hermanita, ¿sabes? Se ven muy lindas así-dije y ella me respondió con una sonrisa

Tome asiento en la mecedora de Bella para tener una mejor vista de tan linda imagen, esas dos si que eran tiernas de verdad parecían hermanas.

La quietud de la noche fue rota por el despertador de Bella, era hora de su medicamento, Alice y yo le entregamos su medicamento y ya que estábamos acomodando todo es su mesita entraron nuestros padres.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Charlie mirando a su hija, ella le sonrió y movió su mano indicando un mas o menos

-Bueno ya te vez mejor-la animo

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos-anuncio mi padre

-Gracias por venir-nos dijo Charlie

-No hay problema, pero por favor si vuelve a pasar prométeme que me llamaras de inmediato-le dijo mi padre

-Te lo prometo Carlisle- dijo y mi padre asintió más tranquilo

Nos acercamos a la cama de Bella y nos despedimos de ella deseándole pronta recuperación y prometiéndole una pronta visita, claro que eso tenía un doble sentido que solo nosotros y Bella entendimos.

Después de eso salimos todos con Charlie detrás de nosotros, que no dejaba de pensar en la mejor forma de darnos las gracias. Al llegar a mi volvo Charlie se armo de valor y nos dijo:

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija, ella es lo único que tengo y no sabría que hacer si la perdiera

-Tranquilo Charlie ha sido un placer- le dijo mi padre

Subimos a mi volvo y Charlie nos despidió con la mano mientras no alejábamos por la carretera. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa detuve el volvo y Alice y yo bajamos yo para regresar junto a Bella y ella para manejar a casa.

-Cuídala mucho Edward-dijo mi madre

-Cualquier cosa llámanos-dijo mi padre

-Buenas noches hermano-dijo Alice

Y con eso Salí corriendo de regreso a casa de Bella, pero cuando llegue me sorprendió encontrar todo el primer piso iluminado así que con cuidado me asome por la ventana y pude ver a Charlie limpiando la sala y cocina y por lo que pude ver en sus pensamientos también lo había hecho la noche antes de que yo llegara de cacería, lo que significaba que no había sido Bella la que limpio la casa.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado Charlie no es de las personas que demuestran sus sentimientos y este gesto amoroso que le esta dando a su hija me dejo sin palabras, no cabe duda que Charlie es un gran hombre.

Con ese pensamiento trepe por el árbol junto a la ventana del cuarto de Bella para después entrar por la venta y me sorprendió encontrarla sentada en su cama jugueteando con su pequeño león.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estas?-pregunte en cuanto estuve sentado a su lado

"_mejor" _me susurro _"¿sabes lo que esta haciendo Charlie haya abajo?"_ me pregunto

-Si-conteste sorprendido de que pudiera escucharlo

"_supongo que tendré que hacerle una muy buena cena para compensarlo"_ susurro

-No es necesario Charlie estará mas que feliz cuando tu estas totalmente recuperada-le dije reproduciendo los pensamientos de su padre

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que note que Bella se había quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla pase mi brazo por detrás de su espalda para después recostarla y arroparla para que estuviera cómoda.

Después de una hora escuche pasos que se dirigían al cuarto así que me escondí en el closet para que no me descubrieran. Charlie entro al cuarto con mucho cuidado se acerco a la cama y le dio un beso a Bella en la frente ella se removió un poco y su pequeño león cayo de sus brazos al piso, Charlie lo levanto y tras examinarlo pensó _"que lindo"_ y lo dejo al lado de Bella antes de salir para ir a descansar.

Salí de mi escondite para recostarme al lado de Bella la abrace este día había sido muy bueno y esperaba que el día de mañana fuera aun mejor con mi Bella recuperada.

**Otro mas solo por que me encantaron sus comentarios jajaja son muy lindas y hasta hacen que se me olvide la gripa Gracias, el próximo cap. No se cuando lo suba pero prometo que les gustara ya que es de Edward y Alice jajaja esos dos me caen bien.**

**Bueno las dejo nos leemos pronto adiosin :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 9**

**Edward pov.**

El día comenzó tranquilo Charlie como lo hacia últimamente paso a revisar como se encontraba Bella, cosa que me molestaba ya que tenia que alejarme de ella y esconderme en su armario para que su padre no me descubriera.

Cuando sonó su alarma le entregue su medicamento y me alegra decir que ya se veía mucho mejor, tal vez algo cansada todavía pero ya estaba recuperando color y fuerza de a poco, cosa que he de admitir me tenia muy feliz.

Ya era un poco tarde Charlie ya tenía rato que se había ido y yo me encontraba recostado en cama con Bella en brazos, cuando de la nada mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque de la bolsa de mi chaqueta y tras ver que se trataba de Alice conteste:

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte en un susurro para no molestar a Bella

-Hola hermanito solo llamaba para preguntar como se encuentra Bella-me respondió

-Pues ya se ve mucho mejor-le dije feliz

-¡VIVA!-grito y Bella se movió incomoda

-Ssssh! Alice cálmate despertaras a Bella-la regañe

-¡Ups! Lo siento

-¿Necesitas algo mas?-pregunte

-No solo avisarte que Carlisle te da permiso de que darte hoy con Bella todo el día

-Eso es bueno-dije feliz

-Y avisarte que yo llegare un poco mas tarde jajaja voy a ir a comprarle un regalo a Bella-me informo

-Muy bien Alice, pero por favor no exageres no queremos arruinar la buena disposición de Bella-le advertí

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes

-Muy bien entonces te veo luego

Claro cuídense adiós

-Adiós Alice-me despedí para luego cortar la llamada

La mañana paso rápida y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de que Bella desayunara, así que con mucho cuidado la recosté en la cama para luego bajar a prepararle el desayuno.

Le prepare té de la misma manera que mi madre lo hizo ayer unas tostadas con mantequilla y un poco de cereal, con cuidado subí al cuarto para despertar a Bella, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al entrar la encontré sentada en su mecedora mientras con cuidado destejía la trenza que adornaba su cabello y yo como cualquier tonto enamorado me quede mirándola como embobado. Al terminar de deshacer la trenza tomo un cepillo negro que descansaba en sus piernas y comenzó a deslizarlo por entre sus cabellos y al terminar este lucia hermoso todo ondulado y con un brillo espectacular.

-Se te ve hermoso-fue lo único que pude decir

Ella me miro sonriendo y al momento de toparse con mi mirada bajo la cabeza apenada y en sus mejillas apareció el hermoso rubor que yo tanto adoraba. Me reí quedamente para no avergonzarla más de lo que ya estaba

-Te prepare el desayuno-le informe

Ella me miro y yo le coloque la charola en sus piernas para que comenzara a comer, no tardo en comenzar y sorprendente esta vez se termino todo lo que le prepare

-Me alegro de ver que tu apetito volvió-le dije y ella me volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias por el desayuno-me dijo fuerte claro

-Hay Bella ya puedes hablar, que bueno, no sabes cuanto extrañe tu hermosa voz

Bella comenzó a reír encantada cuando la tome en brazos y la abrace fuertemente a mi pecho. Después de esa grata sorpresa nos senté en la cama y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

-Dado que me voy a quedar encerrada, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Bella después de un rato de silencio

-Mmmmmm la verdad no tengo idea-le respondí sinceramente

Y con eso nos quedamos pensativos tratando idear algo que hacer, cosa que no duro mucho a los 10 min. Bella rompió el silencio

-Estoy aburrida-me dijo enfurruñada mi pequeña gatita

-ya lo se amor, pero a mi no se a ocurrido nada que hacer ¿y a ti?-le pregunte

-Tampoco-me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando mi pequeña hermanita entro por la ventana del cuarto con dos bolsas en cada mano

-Hola chicos-saludo alegremente

-Hola Alice-saludamos Bella y yo al unisonó

-Hay Bella que emoción ya puedes hablar-grito mi hermana mientras abrazaba a mi novia

-Alice, cálmate no es para tanto-dijo Bella

¿Que? ¿Que no era para tanto? Claro que lo era y mas para mi que había pasado unos días horribles sin poder oír su melodiosa voz, a veces, bueno no siempre me gustaría saber que pasa por esa cabecita suya coma para que se le ocurran semejantes locuras. Que no es para tanto ¡Ja! En ocasiones como esta creo que mi linda Bella esta un poco loquita. Cuando volví a la realidad note algo que me molesto

-Alice-la llame

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije esta mañana?

-Bueno… lo que paso…mmmmm…fue que, Bueno ya es que no me pude resistir

-Que raro Alice, tu nunca puedes

-Alguien me puede decir de que hablan-nos pregunto Bella mirándonos alternadamente a Alice y a mi

-¡Pues de esto!-dijo Alice extendiéndole las cuatro bolsas a Bella

-¿Y que es eso?-pregunto

-Como que que es pues son regalos- anuncio feliz mi hermana

-Hay Alice, gracias, pero sabes que a mi no me gustan los regalos

-Te lo dije-susurre para que solo lo escuchara mi hermana _"cállate" _pensó

-Anda Bella ayer recibiste muy bien lo que te trajo Edward

-Pero el no me trajo tanto

-Si pero lo mío es muy lindo

-Pero es demasiado

-Anda Bella, por favor-le rogo mi hermana con su puchero de cachorrito

Bella suspiro cansada y se recargo en mi, era obvio que aun no estaba en condiciones de sostener una pelea con Alice, pero antes de poder intervenir Bella se rindió y extendió los brazos para poder recibir las bolsas y por supuesto Alice estaba mas que contenta brin coteando de un lado a otro del cuarto.

Bella comenzó a sacar de a poco las cosas que estaban en las bolsas, traían desde perfumes hasta ropa, desde aretes hasta pulseras pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención, era una pequeña mota azul que resaltaba entre toda parafernalia que a Alice se le había ocurrido traer.

Sin poder evitarlo tome con mucho cuidad la delicada mota entre mis dedos y se sentía muy suave además de ser muy linda

-Alice, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte

-Oh! Eso es un hermoso coldije para el celular lo encontré cuando compraba accesorios y no pude resistirme ¿Verdad que esta divina?-nos pregunto feliz

Yo se lo entregue a Bella para que pudiera apreciarlo pero al igual que todo lo vio con cara indiferente y bueno mi hermana comenzaba a impacientarse

-¿Y?-pregunto cuando Bella la miro

-Pues… no se que decirte Alice

-¿A caso no te gusto nada?-mi hermana se estaba preocupando y Bella no mostraba ninguna emoción. De este modo pasaron 10 min. Es un incomodo silencio, hasta que Bella lo rompió con una gran risa

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunte ya que ni Alice ni yo comprendíamos su reacción

-Nada…es que mírala…se ve como si…esperara que la regañara…o algo así-logro decir entre risas

-¿Eso quiere decir qué te gusto lo que te traje?-dijo Alice esperanzada

-Claro que si, gracias-le dijo con ternura y claro siendo mi hermana como es, no resistió lanzarse a los brazos de Bella y los tres comenzamos a reír. Cuando terminamos la primera en romper el silencio fue Bella

-Bueno ya resuelto el asunto de los regalos, ¿Me puedo recostar?-nos pregunto

-Claro que si cariño, lo siento-me disculpe por ser tan poco delicado

-Perdón Bella no era mi intención retenerte en el frio-se disculpo Alice

-Tranquilos es solo que ya siento frio-nos dijo mientras la ayudábamos a recostarse

Al poco rato Bella cayo dormida de nuevo hacia demasiado frio como para que un humano estuviera en la calle y me alegro de que mi Bella no este afuera sufriendo.

Alice se levanto comenzó a recoger todo lo que trajo pero dejando la motita azul sobre la mesita de Bella

-¿Por qué no guardas ese también?-pregunte

-Por que quiero que Bella se lo coloque al celular que le regalaste

Después tomo la charola del desayuno de Bella y bajo corriendo a lavar los platos cosa que no le tomo más de 3 seg.

-Gracias

-Por nada, yo también quiero ayudar a mi hermanita-me respondió feliz

**Alice pov.**

No lo ´puedo creer de haber podido me habría dado un ataque por poco me creo eso de que a Bella no le había gustado nada de lo que le traje, bueno yo soy la única culpable eso me pasa por ser buena con mis hermanos y privacidad al no revisar antes su futuro. Pero bueno no es bueno quejarse estoy feliz de verlos tan enamorados Bella es tan tierna y mi hermano luce más feliz que en cualquier momento de su existencia

-Gracias por decir que antes era un amargado-me dijo con sarcasmo

-Yo no dije eso y ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-Si lo se, gracias Alice

-no hay de que

-¿Oye que vamos a hacer con Emmett?-pregunte

-¿De que?

-Bueno es que hoy antes de salir de casa me pidió que saludara a Bella de su parte, se ve muy triste

-La extraña es obvio, pero le tiene mas miedo a Rosalie-termino en burla mi hermano

-Si aunque no se cual es el problema de Rosalie, me molesta que sea tan mala con Bella, ella no le ha hecho nada-dije molesta

-Lo se, pero ya la conoces

-Si, bueno supongo que luego pensaremos en como animar a Emmett-dije

-Claro, pero sin poner en peligro sus derechos-dijo y ambos nos reimos. Mi hermana si que sabia tener en cinta a mi pobre hermano oso.

Después de nuestro intercambio nos sumergimos en un agradable silencio solo roto por nuestras respiraciones y el corazón de Bella.

Sin darnos cuenta se nos fue el dia pero ninguno quería romper el momento.

Díganme no odia que cuando estas mas comodo y agusto algo rompe la paz. Bueno pues yo en este momento maldigo con todas mis fuerzas el maldito despertador de Bella

-Tranquila Alice-me susurro Edward mientras ayudaba a Bella

-Perdon pero es que estaba muy agusto-le susurre enfurruñada

-Lo se, yo también lo estaba-susurro mientras le entregaba a Bella su medicamento pero antes de tomarlo me miro y dijo:

-¿Estas bien Alice?-pregunto

-Si Bella ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que tienes cara de querer matar a alguien-me dijo mientras tomaba su medicina y mi tonto hermano no pudo contener la risa

"_callate" _pensé realmente molesta cosa que solo logro aumentar su risa

-¿Alice de verdad estas bien?-pregunto Bella con mucha cautela

"_Mira lo que hiciste idiota, asuste a Bella por tu culpa"_ le grite al idiota de Edward

-Si Bella tranquila-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa improvisada ya que no queria asustarla de nuevo

-Si tu lo dices-me dijo no muy convencidad

-Oye me estas llamando loca-reclame

-Claro que no Alice, nunca haría eso-me respondió rápidamente

-Lo se solo que me gusta hacerte sentir mal-me burle…

Y créanme cuando digo que este va a ser un dia largo para todos…

**Perdón por dejarlo así llevo escribiendo desde las 4 a.m. y ya son las 8 a.m. jajaja gracias por los comentarios jajaja me animan mucho y bueno el siguiente sigue siendo de Alice pero bueno alguien me pidió otro de Esme y como el borrador aun no esta terminado creo que puedo agregar otro cap. De ella jajaja cuídense y espero que pasaran unas muy agradables vacaciones de semana santa adiosin ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**CAP 10**

….

**Autora pov.**

Y créanme cuando digo, que este va a ser un día largo para todos…

….

**Alice pov.**

Después de parara de reír por mi inocente broma, Bella nos miro con cara de querer matarnos para después cubrirse asta la cabeza con las cobijas.

Edward y yo nos miramos extrañados ya que nunca habíamos visto a Bella hacer un berrinche.

"_creo que la hicimos enojar" _pensé, a lo que mi hermano me miro como diciéndome _"no enserio" _para después sentarse al lado de Bella y llamarla.

-Bella- la llamo pero no respondió

-Bella- lo intente pero con el mismo resultado

-Bella, cariño, de verdad lo siento, no quisimos ofenderte-dijo Edward pero sin respuesta

No puedo creer que fuera tan tonta Bella esta enferma y yo me pongo a jugar con sus sentimientos. En que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió, esto es horrible en definitiva Emmett me esta pegando su estupidez yo sabia que pasar tantos años juntos terminaría por arruinarme pero no pensé que seria tan pronto. Para este momento yo estaba como león enjaulado, paseándome por todo el cuarto de Bella, pensando en una buena forma de disculparme.

De la nada detecte un leve movimiento debajo de las cobijas de Bella, preocupada puse mas atención y pude detectar como se sacudían sus hombros cubiertos por la s cobijas.

No lo puedo creer "LA HICE LLORAR" soy una estúpida

-Amor, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward mientras la abrazaba por encima de las cobijas

-¡Claro que no esta bien!- le grite mientras comenzaba de nuevo a dar vueltas sin querer mirar la cama donde se encontraba Bella

-Alice, cálmate por favor-me pidió Edward

-¡COMO DEMONIOS ME PIDES QUE ME CALME!-volví a gritar-¿QUE NO VES QUE LA HICE LLORAR?

-Alice-me llamo pero yo lo ignore

-SOY TAN TONTA, SABIA QUE NO DEBIA DE JUNTARME TANTO CON EMMETT

-Alice-lo volvió a intentar pero yo lo ignore de nuevo, estaba histérica, ahora como se supone que me voy a disculpar, que tonta soy por que demonios se me ocurrió precisamente hoy darles privacidad. ¿Por qué demonios bloquee mis visiones el día de hoy? Me pude ahorrar todo esto pero "NO" quería ser una buena hermana.

Entre mi bloqueo e histeria pude escuchar una pequeña risa que al poco rato se convirtió en una sonora carcajada.

Y adivinen de quien provenía dicha carcajada. "SI, DE BELLA" ¿pueden creerlo?

Al girarme me encontré con Bella sosteniéndose el estomago por la risa y a mi adorado hermanito ocultando su cara en el cabello de Bella para evitar que lo viera riéndose.

Esto era un complot en mi contra.

No cabe duda, cada momento de este maldito día me dice que necesito alejarme de Emmett me estoy volviendo tan tonta como el.

-TU LO SABIAS-acuse a Edward

-No lo sabia- se defendió

-NO MIENTAS-le grite

-Es enserio, si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te llame y no te hubieras puesto como loca te habrías dado cuenta-me dijo

Más tranquila me deje caer en la mecedora de Bella, para poder observarlos mejor. Mi hermanito trataba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse y Bella hacia todo lo posible para poderse calmar ya que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Pase alrededor de 5 min. Esperando pacientemente a que ese par se calmara para poder hablar con ellos, cuando parecieron mas calmados me levante y me fui a sentar en la cama al otro lado de Bella.

-Al menos me doy cuenta que no soy la única que pasa demasiado tiempo con Emmett-le dije a Bella

Y tras eso los tres nos soltamos a reír. Era tan absurda la situación que no pude evitarlo, definitivamente teníamos que idear la manera de traer a Emmett sin que Rosalie se entere. _"Tenemos que traer a Emmett"_ pensé

-Tienes razón-me susurro en respuesta

"_El problema es hacerlo a espaldas de nuestra hermana" _pensé

-Tranquila ya encontraremos la forma-susurro

-Hablando de Emmett-dije-me pidió que te mandara sus saludos y que te extraña- le dije a Bella

-Yo también lo extraño-dijo

Es un hecho _"Edward tenemos que traer a Emmett mañana" _pensé tratando de idear un buen plan para liberar por un rato a mi hermano y pueda venir a visitar a nuestra linda humana.

El problema es que no podía decir que saliéramos de caza ya que recién fuimos todos y decir que quería que me acompañara de compras tampoco por que en ese caso Rosalie querría acompañarnos y si le decía que no comenzaría a sospechar.

Tanto Edward como yo pensábamos en diferentes planes para ver cual era el que tenia mas futuro de funcionar, pero nada daba resultado en todos y cada uno terminaban pillando a mi hermano oso.

"_esto no esta funcionando"_ pensé cabizbaja

-Tienes razón, no se que hacer-me susurro

-Oigan-nos llamo Bella-¿Podrían decirle a Carlisle que traiga a Emmett cuando venga a revisarme?-nos pregunto inocentemente

Edward y yo nos quedamos totalmente pasmados, ¿Por qué no se nos había ocurrido?

….

**Autora pov.**

¿Les dije que este seria un día largo?

….

**Viva otro cap. Más jajajaja perdón por la tardanza pero bueno sigo viva y actualizando hoy estoy muy feliz es la primera vez que actualizo durante el día jajajaja son las 2 pm. Exactamente y estoy feliz por que el lunes comienzo a trabajar de nuevo.**

**Otra cosa tengo muchas peticiones que quieren leer de Esme otra vez eh de ser franca jamás pensé en incluir mas de Esme ya que yo pensé que había quedado mal pero como veo que no pues les diré una cosa VOY A HACER OTRO CAP. DE ESME jajaja tal vez tarde otros dos caps. Más pero les prometo que va a haber más de Esme jajajaja cuídense y espero estén bien adiosin :3**


	11. Chapter 11

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

CAP 11

Edward pov.

Alice y yo estábamos mas que sorprendidos. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? es tan irreal, jamás pensamos que la respuesta a nuestro predicamento fuera tan sencilla.

Mi dulce Bella nos dio la respuesta sin siquiera saberlo.

_¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió?_ pensó Alice

-No tengo idea-le susurre sinceramente

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Bella después de un rato de silencio

-Nada amor, solo que nos has dado la solución a un problema que Alice y yo discutíamos-le fui sincero

-Mmmm…y ¿Cuál es ese problema?-nos pregunto

-Pues… lo que pasa Bella es que desde que llegue Edward y yo hemos estado buscando la manera de traer a Emmett para acá sin que Rosalie se entere-explico Alice y en respuesta Bella formo con sus suaves labios una perfecta "O" que solo la hacia lucir todavía mas linda.

-Bueno ¿No crees que s hora de llamar a Carlisle?-me pregunto Alice

-Tienes razón –confirme mientras sacaba mi celular.

Carlisle pov.

Estaba en mi despacho arreglando los más posibles papeles del hospital para poder salir temprano como he estado haciendo desde que Bella enfermo. Esta era la única manera de salir tan temprano sin descuidar a mis pacientes o mi trabajo y al mismo tiempo estar al pendiente de mi hija.

Me sentía un poco mal por haberle hablado de ese modo a Charlie, pero es que no logro entender como es que descuido de ese modo a Bella, si no fuera por nosotros esa pobre niña se pudo haber puesto muy grave. Me sorprende que siendo su padre la dejara prácticamente a su suerte.

Suspire, definitivamente esto me estaba afectando mucho, pero no iba a dejar que le pasara nada y si para lograrlo tenia que gritarle a Charlie y hacerlo entender por las malas, créanme que lo hare sin rechistar.

Pero bueno debo calmarme y concentrarme si quiero terminar todo el trabajo de hoy, que por cierto es bastante.

Estaba terminando de ordenar mis expedientes hoy cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi bata. Rápidamente lo saque y revise la pequeña pantalla que marcaba el nombre de mi hijo mayor.

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué pasa?-conteste

-Hola papa, no te preocupes, no pasa nada solo llamamos por que queríamos pedirte un favor-me dijo

-Bueno, ¿Y de que se trata?-pregunte con gran curiosidad ya que casi nunca me pedían cosas mis hijos

-Mira lo que pasa es que hoy antes de que Alice saliera de la casa se topo con Emmett, y el se veía muy deprimido y le pidió que por favor le saludara a Bella de su parte, ya que la extraña mucho y bueno hoy estuvimos haciéndonos unas cuantas bromas para entretenernos y Bella nos dijo que extrañaba mucho a Emmett-suspiro y luego continuo-así que Alice y yo nos la hemos pasado gran parte de la tarde pensando en la mejor manera de traer a Emmett a la casa de Bella sin que Rosalie se entere.

-Ok ¿Y yo como entro en su plan?-pregunte muy curioso

-Bueno en realidad no es nuestro plan Alice y yo nunca logramos idear una manera de que Rosalie no se enterara

-¿Entonces?

-Pues, mi Bella tuvo la grandiosa idea de pedirte que llamaras a Emmett para que te acompañe así Rosalie no se podrá molestar con el-concluyo mi hijo

-Bueno he de admitir que es un gran plan

-Si, lo sabemos por eso te llamamos en cuanto estuvo decidido y confirmado

-De acuerdo, no se preocupen yo lo llevare pero antes de eso ¿Podría hablar con Bella?-pedí

-Claro-respondió Edward y escuche como el teléfono cambiaba de mano

-Hola Carlisle-saludo una Bella de voz clara y firme

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunte

-Mucho mejor, gracias, ahora solo estoy un poco aburrida

-Es normal pero por el frio no es conveniente que salgas, podrías recaer-informe

-Tienes razón, y por eso necesito a Emmett, para mantenerme entretenida-sentencio

-Te prometo que lo llevare conmigo hoy mismo –informe

-Muchas Gracias

-Por nada, ahora descansa que Esme ya debe estar en camino para prepararte la comida, cuídense mucho los veré después

-Claro-escuche de los tres muchachos-adiós

-Adiós

Bueno tenía una misión que cumplir y no voy a fallarle a mi pequeña.

…

**Bueno con eso tenemos un nuevo cap. perdón por tardar solo que ya estoy trabajando otra vez y es de lunes a domingo y de 7 a 6 y eso me da mucha flojera jajajaja no es cierto solo que ya no me da tiempo para muchas cosas cuando regreso a mi casita.**

**Pero bueno el próximo es de Carlisle y Emmett, y ya veremos quien mas y el que le sigue a ese es el de Esme que tanto me piden ya esta decidido cuídense mucho espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez adiosin ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

CAP 12

Emmett pov

Estoy aburrido, extraño demasiado a mi hermanita humana y a mi hermana duende.

No me mal interpreten no es que no me divierta con mi Rose y mas ahora que esta molesta (adivinen en que descargamos su enojo) pero también extraño molestar a esas dos y sobretodo que juntos molestemos a los demás, pero bueno mejor me voy olvidando de eso por ahora ya que si voy a ver a Bella Ros me va a dejar sin "eso" por un largo tiempo y no me puedo arriesgar ¿verdad?

Me acababa de separar de "mis" hermanos para ir a mi clase cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola-conteste sin mirar quien era

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto mi padre del otro lado de la línea

-Yo bien, pero ¿Paso algo?-no puede evitar preguntar ya que casi nunca me llamaban a mi para algo importante (Aunque no se porque)

-no hijo, tranquilo solo llamaba por que necesito que vengas lo mas pronto posible al hospital-me dijo con su usual calma

-¿Y para que me necesitas?-pregunte

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-respondió

-Mmmmm…bueno esta bien solo paso a los salones de Rose y Jazz para avisar y me pongo en camino-avise

-Gracias hijo, te veré después, adiós

-Adiós- me despedí y colgué poniendo en marcha.

Primero pase al salón de Rose y le pedí permiso al profesor para que pudiera salir

¿Qué pasa Emmett?

-pregunto

-Nada Rose, solo vine a avisar que saldré temprano

-¿Porque?

-No estoy seguro-confesé-Carlisle me llamo para que lo fuera a ver al hospital por que quiere que lo acompañe a algún lugar-trate de explicarme con la poca información que me dio Carlisle

-Supongo que no hay problema-me dijo de mal humor

-tranquila cariño te aseguro que no tardare y si lo hago te juque te voy a recompensar toda la noche-le susurre en el oído mientras abrazaba su pequeña cintura

-Muy bien ya vete

-Si tratare de no tardarme-y me despedí de ella con un apasionado beso, para luego salir rumbo al salón de mi hermano eh hice lo mismo con su profesor para que lo dejara salir

-¿Ahora que quieres Emmett?-me pregunto mi siempre tierno hermano

-Nada solo vine a avisarte que saldré temprano por que Carlisle quiere que lo acompañe a no se donde-le explique

-pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje al celular, no tenias que sacarme del salón

-Perdón por querer avisarte en persona

-Ya deja de molestar y vete que de seguro, Carlisle ya te debe de estar esperando-y con eso se dio media vuelta y entro a su salón.

Mientras que por su culpa yo me iba muy enfurruñado, de haber sabido no le aviso nada

Salí al estacionamiento a despedirme de mi Jeep, ya que no tenia caso llevármelo, con el Mercedes de Carlisle bastaría. Salí corriendo por el bosque después de confirmar que nadie podía verme

No tarde mucho en llegar al hospital y como siempre el sabiondo de Jasper tenia razón Carlisle ya me estaba esperando al lado de su Mercedes.

-Perdón por la tardanza-me disculpe al llegar a su lado

-Tranquilo no espere mucho-me tranquilizo con su cálida sonrisa

-Buuuuuuueeeeno y ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte

-A casa de Bella-me respondió con la misma tranquilidad de antes

-¡Estas loco! ¿Sabes lo que me ara Rosalie si se llega a enterar?-esto esta mal

-Claro que soy consiente de lo que te pasaría en el caso de que Rosalie se llegara a enterar por eso no te lo dije antes

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que si te lo hubiera dicho no serias capaz de guardar el secreto y se hubieras terminado contando a ella, cosa que no nos convendría a nadie

-Y desde cuando tu estas a favor de que le mienta a Rosalie-pregunte extrañado por su tranquilidad ante el tema

-Desde que Bella me pidió de favor que te llevara a su casa-me respondió con una mirada llena de dulzura. Suspire.

-De acuerdo pero solo por que es un favor para la pequeña humanita-la verdad es que yo también tenia ganas de ir a verla y bueno ya que Nadie le diría a Rosalie, por que no aprovechar

-Muy bien en ese caso vámonos-dijo mientras rodeaba el auto para subirse al lado del conductor mientras yo hacia lo propio del lado del copiloto ya arriba comencé de nuevo sin poder evitarlo

- ¿Que pasara si Rosalie se entera?-pregunte

-No pasara nada, por que no se enterara-dijo tranquilo

-¿Pero si alguien le dice?-continúe

-¿Y quien le podría decir?

-Mmmmm…no se

-Mira piénsalo de este modo-comenzó mientras yo le ponía toda mi atención-Edward, esta haciendo esto por que se lo pidió Bella así que no te delatara

-Buen punto-concorde

-Alice, necesita ser distraída ya que últimamente no a podido ver mucho a Jasper y bueno supongo que entre tu y Bella lo lograran, así que dudo mucho que te delate

-Tienes razón

-Y bueno creo que ni Esme ni yo te vayamos a delatar-concluyo

-Wow si que pensaron en todo-respondí impresionado

-Bueno para serte franco ninguno de nosotros tuvo la idea de que vinieras conmigo-confeso

-¿Entonces a quien se le ocurrió?-pregunte sin poder evitarlo

-A Bella-respondió. Wow tendría que agradecerle mucho a mi hermanita humana por esto.

Después de casi media hora llegamos a la casa de Bella, que por cierto estaba muy silenciosa, bueno sin contar que cuando entramos Esme tenía un desastre de ollas en la cocina

-Hola- nos saludo sin apartar la vista de lo que sea que estaba cortando

-Hola- contestamos a coro

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-pregunto mi padre

-Mejor, solo que ahora esta dormida-le respondió

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Que lastima que este dormida yo que quería molestarla un rato-dije enfurruñado

-Ni se te ocurra molestarla Emmett, esta enferma y no creo que en condiciones de soportar tus bromas-me reprendió mi madre

-¡Oh!, ¿Entonces a que vine?-pregunte

-A hacerle compañía como tus hermanos-respondió

-Para esta el aburrido de Edward-me queje-yo vine a alegrarle el día-mire hacia la ventana y rectifique-buena la tarde

-Bueno primero sube a saludar y después veremos si puedes "alegrarle" la tarde-me dijo mi padre tratando de contener la risa

-Bueno-dije saliendo de la cocina para ir rumbo al cuarto de Bella

Al entrar encontré a una Alice muy tranquila sentada un una mecedora que estaba en un esquina del cuarto y a un Edward recostado en la pequeña cama de Bella con ella en brazos profundamente dormida. Y con eso todas mis ganas de molestarla se fueron

-Hola chicos-salude

-Hola Emmett, veo que el plan de Bella funciono muy bien-me dijo Alice

-Eso me alegra mucho, enana

-Hola-susurro Edward

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunte

-Mejor, aunque con todo ese frio que esta haciendo Carlisle no la quiere dejar salir todavía-se quejo Alice

-Alice, cálmate sabes que es por su bien-la regaño Edward

-Claro que lo se, pero ya me urge salir con ella de compras

-Diría que me sorprendes pero seria mentir

Alice le saco la lengua en un gesto que de verdad la hacia parecer una niña malcriada. Al leer mis pensamientos Edward no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse, y claro como consecuencia yo me le uní y para rematar se armo la grande con Alice que no dejaba de gritarnos que éramos unos inmaduros y no se que tantos insultos más, para ese momento nuestros padres ya estaban en la puerta del cuarto pidiéndonos que nos calmáramos cosa que no era nada fácil ya que Alice no dejaba de gritarnos lo cual solo nos causaba mas risa a Edward y a mi, pero de la nada Edward se callo, después le siguió Alice y mis padres, al escucharme solo mire hacia la cama de Bella donde la encontré tallándose los ojos perezosamente.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto adormilada

-Perdón por despertarte cielo-se disculpo Edward

-Emmett, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-me pregunto molesta mi madre

-¿Qué no la molestara?-conteste pero por los nervios pareció más una pregunta

-¿Y por que no me hiciste caso?

-Todo fue culpa de Alice y su condenada obsesión por las compras-reclame

-¿Alice que hiciste?-pregunto Esme

-Nada

-¡Más les vale que alguien me explique que demonios paso aquí!-estábamos en serios problemas Esme nunca hablaba mal a menos que estuviera realmente molesta y obvio nadie dijo nada

-¿Muchachos que paso aquí?-reclamo Carlisle

Y como niños buenos obedientes que somos, los tres comenzamos a gritar otra vez, ellos echándome la culpa a mi y yo a ellos y bueno digamos que se nos unieron nuestros padres y creamos un caos en el pequeño cuarto de Bella, hasta que un pequeño quejido nos hizo callar a todos.

-¿Se podrían callar?-se quejo Bella casi llorando-me duele la cabeza-y dicho esto se escondió en el pecho de Edward

-Bella amor perdón- se disculpaba Edward mientras la mecía tiernamente

-Oh, cielo perdóname-se le acerco Esme con los ojos enrojecidos

-Perdóname linda-empezó Carlisle

-Lo siento Bella-esa fue Alice

-Lo siento Bellita-fue mi turno

A lo que Bella solo nos respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Ya estuvo bien-se levanto Esme muy molesta

Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

**UN CAP MÁS JAJAJAJAJA TALVEZ NO ES COMO ESPERABAN PERO BUENO YA VERMOS COMO QUEDA DESPUES JAJAJA EL SIGUIENTE CAP VAMOS A TENER CASTIGO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME AYUDARAN UN POCO SI ES POSIBLE CLARO.**

**NO SE SI SEGUIR CON EMMETT O SI QUIEREN QUE SEA ESME LA QUE NARRE EL CASTIGO PARA LOS HERMANOS CULLEN.**

**Y BUENO CREO QUE CON ESO SERIA TODO ESPERO LES GUSTE ADIOSIN ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**CAP 13**

**Esme pov**

¿Cómo pudo salirse todo de control tan rápido?

Estábamos Edward, Alice, Bella y yo en casa de mi pequeña muy tranquilos por cierto. Había bajado a preparar la comida para que Bella y su padre pudiera comer cuando el poco rato llego me esposo con Emmett (una linda sorpresa "según yo" para mi pequeña) pero en cuanto subió al cuarto donde se encontraban sus hermanos se soltó el apocalipsis en pocas palabras. Solo se escuchaban gritos sin sentido, acompañadas de unas carcajadas masculinas.

Carlisle y yo subimos corriendo para saber que es lo que pasaba. Y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar a nuestros hijos en un ir y venir de gritos por parte de Alice y unas enormes carcajadas provenientes de los otros dos, tratamos de calmarlos y de que nos explicaran su comportamiento tan irresponsable delante de Bella, pero solo logramos que comenzaran de nuevo y para rematar Carlisle y yo nos dejamos llevar por el caos.

Cuando mi pequeña nos mando callar solo pude pensar en que merecían un enorme castigo por hacerme caer en su juego.

**Emmett pov**

Tengo mucho miedo.

**Edward pov**

Esme nos va a matar.

**Alice pov**

Oh! Rayos

**Emmett pov**

Esme nos miraba como si nos quisiera matar o algo peor aunque no creo que lo hiciera ¿o si?

-Amor ¿Puedes cuidar a Bella un segundo?- le pregunto a Carlisle

-Mmmmm Claro cielo-le respondió el mientras se sentaba en la cama de Bella

-Ahora todos los demás a la cocina-nos miro enojada mientras señalaba la puerta, cosa que nos dejo paralizados-¡AHORA!-grito y con eso basto para que todos bajáramos a velocidad vampírica hasta la cocina

**Bella pov**

Creo que debería sentirme mal por como los trato Esme, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza como para que me importe lo que les haga. Después de todo ellos se lo ganaron ¿no?

**Carlisle pov**

Nunca había visto a Esme tan molesta con los niños, aunque comparto su sentimiento, ¿Cómo se les ocurrió ponerse a gritar de ese modo delante de Bella? Suspire esto se va a poner feo. Pero bueno por ahora tengo algo más importante de lo que preocuparme.

**Emmett pov**

Estábamos todos en la cocina, nadie decía nada, aun que por la cara de mis hermanos esto iba a ser nada agradable.

-Ahora, -comenzó Esme-¿Me pueden decir que paso haya arriba?-pregunto calmadamente lo que provoco que temblara de miedo

-Bueno-comenzó Edward- lo que paso es esto. Después de que Emmett nos saludara preguntara por Bella, Alice comenzó a decir que con todo este frio Carlisle todavía no dejaba salir a Bella hasta que estuviera bien, yo le dije que se calmara que ella aun estaba en cama por su bien y Alice dijo que lo entendía por que ya le urgía sacar a Bella de compras y bueno yo dije y sito "Diría que me sorprendes pero seria mentir" a lo que Emmett y yo comenzamos a reírnos y como supongo escuchaste Alice comenzó a gritarnos no se que tantas cosas lo que solo ocasiono que nos riéramos mas fuerte y al subir ustedes solo empero la situación-termino mi hermano

-¡POR ESA TONTERIA ARMARON TANTO ESCANDALO!-nos grito Esme-son unos irresponsables, están aquí para acompañar y ayudar a Bella en lo que necesite no para despertarla y hacerla sentir peor-nos reprendió

-Lo sentimos-dijimos los tres a coro

-Bueno por ahora no me importa que tanto lo sienta-nos dijo-jamás me imagine que harían esto

-Lo sentimos-repetimos

-Edward, tu padre y yo teníamos la idea de dejarte que te quedaras con Bella todos los días pero dado que o puedes estarte tranquilo a su lado, te iras a la escuela como todos tus hermanos-sentencio Esme y continuo sin dar tiempo a reclamos

-Alice, tu afición por las compras ya nos han ocasionado muchos problemas pero esto ya es el colmo te quitaremos las tarjetas de crédito asta nuevo aviso-eso es cruel

-Emmett, lo pero que te podríamos hacer seria decirle a Rosalie donde has estado-dijo

-No, no, no, no, espera

-¡SILENCIO!-grito y me calle-no lo voy a hacer pero si te voy a quitar el Jeep y tus consolas al igual que Alice por tiempo indefinido-sentencio- ¡Y NO QUIERO NINGUNA QUEJA!

-De acuerdo-dijimos los tres con las cabezas agachadas

-Muy bien, ahora necesito que vayan los tres al centro comercial a compran unos ingredientes que hacen falta para la cena-dijo entregándole a Edward una hojita de papel doblada

-Muy bien-dijimos y salimos como perros regañados de la casa rumbo al Mercedes de Carlisle que rea el único auto que teníamos disponible.

-Ahora si que la armamos grande-me queje

-Cállate, que al menos no le van a decir nada a Rosalie y puedes estar con ella, yo no voy a poder acompañar a Bella-se quejo Edward

-Que se quejan yo no voy a poder comprar nada por quien sabe cuanto ¡TIEMPO!-Alice comenzó a ponerse histérica

-Bueno más nos conviene callarnos y hacer lo que nos dijeron-razono Edward-no quiero empeorar la situación

-Tienes razón-contestamos Alice y yo a la vez

Y así comenzamos nuestro camino al centro comercial.

**ALGO CORTO LO SE PERO ES PARA LO QUE DA MI CEREBRO EL DIA DE HOY JAJAJAJA PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO GRACIAS POR LOS COMETARIOS Y LA PARTICIPACION. MUCHAS QUERIAN QUE ROSALIE SE ENTERARA PERO SE ME HIZO MUY MALA ONDA JAJAJA Y CON EL CAP DE ESME PERDON POR EL RETRASO LES JURO QUE SI LO VOY A HACER SOLO QUE QUERIA PONER ESTO PRIMERO PERO YA NO ME VOY A TARDAR MUCHO ASÍ QUE TRANQUILAS.**

**Y BUENO CON ESO TERMINO POR HOY CUIDENCE MUCHO ADIOSIN ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 14**

**Carlisle pov**

Después del alboroto causado por todos nosotros en el cuarto de Bella, me quede a su cuidado, mientras Esme regañaba a los muchachos en la cocina.

Bella estaba muy intranquila, le habíamos provocado un terrible dolor de cabeza con nuestro escándalo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunte en voz baja para no molestarla más

-No muy bien- me respondió con voz llorosa

-Lamento mucho lo que paso-me disculpe

-voy a estar bien, tranquilo-me susurro

Esto no estaba bien se supone que deberíamos cuidarla no enfermarla más. Tendría una muy buena plática con mis hijos por esto.

-¿Esme esta muy molesta?-me pregunto

-Bueno no es que este muy feliz con los muchachos en este mismo momento-le respondí mientras buscaba un analgésico para ella en mi maletín. Al encontrarlo me levante tome su vaso de agua que descansaba en su mesita de noche y se lo ofrecí

-Toma linda-le dije mientras lo tomaba y sacaba las pastillas de su cajita y se las ofrecía también, las tomo y me regreso el vaso para que lo acomodara

-Tranquila, trata de dormir para que se te pase el dolor

-Gracias-me susurro mientras se acomodaba en la cama para estar más cómoda

Abajo solo se escuchaba la voz molesta de Esme mientras les gritaba y castigaba mientras tanto los muchachos solo guardaban silencio quise suponer que por miedo a que el castigo por parte de Esme fuera peor. A los pocos minutos de estar escuchando la discusión escuche un _"__Muy bien__" _de parte de los tres muchachos poco antes de abandonar la casa y abordar mi Mercedes rumbo al centro comercial.

Después de eso la casa se quedo en completo silencio, abajo Esme terminaba la comida de Bella y Charlie (un poco mas agresiva de lo necesario) y Bella se había quedado dormida aunque estaba algo inquita, supongo que debe de ser mucho su dolor de cabeza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Esme dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y subió a la habitación con Bella y conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunte

-Nada solo quería venir a verlos-me respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama de Bella

-muy bien, y dime, ¿Cómo te fue con los muchachos?

-Pues… no se… los castigue por sus tonterías pero, como siempre me siento mal ahora por ser mala con ellos-me dijo tristemente

-Tranquila cielo, sabes que ahora la que nos necesita es Bella, ellos se la pueden arreglar con un simple castigo-dije medio en broma medio enserio ella suspiro

-Supongo que tienes razón-me respondió ausentemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella

-¿Ya terminaste con la comida de Bella?-pregunte para cambiar de tema

-Clero que ya la termine-dijo tratando de parecer molesta

-¿Entonces para que mandaste a los muchachos al centro comercial?-pregunte extrañado

-A nada en realidad, solo quería que se fueran para poder estar un rato en paz-me respondió divertida

-pues créeme que lo lograste amor

Nos reímos un poco sin alzar la voz para no despertar a nuestra pequeña.

-Oye Carlisle-me llamo Esme

-Dime

-Creo que Bella se siente algo caliente-me dijo preocupada

Me acerque rápidamente para checarla y efectivamente le había subido la fiebre de nuevo y todo por el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que le dio.

-Tiene fiebre de nuevo-le dije

-Oh, pobrecilla

-Tranquila, cuando despierte le daremos su medicamento para que este mejor-la calme

-De acuerdo-me dijo más tranquila

-Cuando despierte me gustaría que la ayudaras a que tomara un baño por favor-le pedí

-Claro-me respondió feliz

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a los chicos-dije sin nada más que hacer

-Les voy a reclamar de esto también, no entiendo como pudieron ser tan irresponsables-Wow si que estaba molesta

-Ya sabes como es Emmett, no puede estar ni un minuto tranquilo-le recordé

-lo se, pero, es que no se como Edward se presto para algo así, de los tres siempre a sido el que tiene más sentido común y más cuando se trata de Bella-dijo

-Lo se amor, pero recuerda que ya llevaban varios días separados era obvio que lo recibirían de ese modo

-Eso no importa, mira como esta Bella por sus tonterías-dijo indignada

-Tranquila cielo, hablare con ellos cuando lleguen ¿Te parece?

-Creo que será lo mejor, yo no quiero volver a gritarles

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio para no molestar más a Bella. Dudaba mucho que Bella despertara el día de hoy la pobre estaba mal por las tonterías de los muchachos en las que nos vimos involucrados Esme y yo.

Después de una hora escuche el motor de mi Mercedes, mientras era estacionado enfrente de la casa.

-Los muchachos ya regresaron, bajare a decirles que tienen que acomodar todo en lo que compraron a velocidad humana-me dijo Esme tratando de no reírse cosa que yo no conseguí ocultar tan bien como ella. Esme bajo a la cocina en cuento se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrase

_-¿Por que se tardaron tanto?-_pregunto Esme

_-Lo sentimos es que nos costo mucho encontrar lo que nos pediste-_se disculpo Edward

_-Bueno eso no importa-_les dijo seriamente Esme-_quiero que acomoden todo lo que compraron_

_-De acuerdo-_respondieron los tres a coro

_-¡ESPEREN!-_grito Esme cuando comenzaron a corretear por toda la cocina

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto Emmett

_-Pasa que lo tienen que hacer a velocidad humana_

Abajo se escucho la queja de tres muchachos ante tal orden pero claro esta que mí esposa no les estaba pidiendo permiso

_-No quiero ninguna queja-_sentencio-_voy a subir a ver a Bella junto con Carlisle y no quiero escuchar ningún ruido que no provenga de estar acomodando lo que compraron-_no supe que caras pusieron los chicos pero eso molesto a Esme-¡_No tengo toda la tarde así que apúrense!-_y con eso salió de la cocina y corrió escaleras arriba para reunirse conmigo en el cuarto de Bella

-Bien hecho amor-le felicite

-Haber si así aprenden a no quejarse tanto-dijo casi sin poder aguantar la risa

-Eres muy mala cuando te lo propones ¿Sabias?-la provoque

-Tienes toda la razón amor, por eso nadie que no sea hombre se te acerca en el hospital-me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

-Ya decía yo que eso no era normal-deje haciéndome el tonto

-Pues ya lo sabes, así que espero, que tengas mucho cuidado corazón-dijo medio en broma medio enserio y créanme que no hay nada a lo que le tenga más miedo que mi esposa celosa

-Tranquila mi amor

Y con eso nos quedamos quietos escuchando a los muchachos trabajando entre risas

**TERMINE OTRO CAP MAS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS **

**RESIENTEMENTE ME DI CUENTA QUE NO TENIA PERMITIDO LOS COMENTARIOS ANONIMOS Y ME DISCULPO SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE NO PUDO COMENTAR Y BUENO CON ESO TERMINO POR HOY **

**CUIDENCE MUCHO ADIOSIN :3**


	15. Chapter 15

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 14**

**Esme pov**

Estábamos mi esposo y yo sentados tranquilamente en el cuarto de Bella. Había castigado una vez más a los muchachos, no por gusto sino por que se lo habían ganado, ¿Es que les era muy difícil entender que había un enfermo en la casa?, ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables? A veces pensaba que habían sido criados por lobos, supongo que nunca me ponen atención cundo los regaño, por eso, hoy los castigue, haber si así aprenden.

Abajo solo se escuchaba el sonido de las bolsas al abrirse, las gavetas abriéndose y los productos siendo acomodados. Mientras que aquí, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de la respiración de los tres y el corazón de Bella. Esto era muy cómodo estaba abrazada a mi esposo y nada me más me importaba.

Después de una hora los muchachos por fin terminaron y justo media hora antes de que Charlie llegara. Subieron al cuarto con paso normal como si tuvieran miedo de que los regañara, así me gustaba, que me respetaran. Con cuidado tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

-Pasen-susurre ya que sabia de sobra que me escucharían. Entraron con las cabezas agachadas y en total silencio.

-Ya terminamos mamá-dijo Edward que cada vez que algo pasaba la hacia de portavoz de sus hermanos

-Que bueno-les respondí seriamente

-¿Necesitas que hagamos algo más mamá?-pregunto

-Solo que se comporten-pedí

-De acuerdo-contestaron a coro

Los chicos se recargaron en la esquina más cercana a la ventana del cuarto y se quedaron callados. Eso del castigo si que había funcionado. De haberlo sabido antes hacia años que lo hubiera hecho.

-Ahora que ya estamos más calmados-comenzó mi esposo-voy a pedirles que por favor se comporten, Bella no esta como para soportar todo ese alboroto, no se si lo han notado pero a Bella le subió la fiebre otra vez-los tres se tensaron, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta-así que les voy a pedir que se comporten en esta casa, no voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento otra vez-los miro seriamente-¿Lo entendieron?

-Si, lo sentimos-se disculparon

-Muy bien-sentencio más tranquilo

A los pocos minutos de terminado el regaño por parte de Carlisle se escucho el auto patrulla de Charlie así que mi esposo y yo nos levantamos para poder ir a recibirlo, pero antes de salir me gire hacia mis hijos.

-Quiero que se comporten mientras estamos con Charlie, nada de escóndalos ¿Entendieron?-los tres asintieron-muy bien-concluí y con mi esposo salimos tomados de la mano para recibir a Charlie y poder servirle la cena

**Edward pov**

Somos unos tontos Esme tiene toda la razón en estar molesta con los tres y más conmigo, no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota como para descuidar a mi Bella. Ahora por nuestras tonterías a Bella le había vuelto a subir la fiebre y por eso tardaría más en reponerse.

-Ahora si que la hicimos-dijo Emmett

-¿En que lo notaste genio?-Esa fue Alice y su sarcasmo

-Oye yo solo quería aligerar un poco la tensión-se quejo Emmett

-Pues créeme que no lo estas logrando-Alice estaba muy molesta por lo de sus tarjetas como para calmarse

-Yo solo quería alegrarlos un poco, pero veo que Edward ya te pego lo amargado

-A mi no me metan en sus tonterías-les reclame

-Pues a mi tampoco el que empezó fue Emmett

-Yo no soy el amargado-dijo Emmett

-No, pero si eres un tonto-contraataco Alice

-¡Ya cállense!-esto era el colmo, nos acababan de regañar, castigar y sermonear por nuestras tonterías de esta tarde y ya estaban comenzando otra vez-no entienden que estamos molestando a Bella ¿Acaso no les importa?

-Lo sentimos-se disculparon los dos mientras bajaban la cabeza

-Esta bien pero por favor cálmense, no soporto ver a Bella así-les dije tristemente al mismo tiempo que me sentaba al lado de mi Bella para poder mirarla mejor

-Supongo que será mejor que nos comportemos-dijo Alice-no quiero otro castigo por parte de nuestros padre

-Yo pienso lo mismo-dije

-Totalmente de acuerdo hermanos-sentencio Emmett

Al poco tiempo subieron los tres "adultos" para hacer nuestra salida oficial de la casa. Al estar dormida Bella salimos de la casa sin hacer ruido ni mayor alboroto, Charlie nos salió a despedir mientras nosotros nos íbamos.

Al alejarnos lo suficiente de la casa Carlisle freno el carro y me volteo a ver

-Edward regresa a ver a Bella por favor, si pasa algo me llamas

-Claro papá Gracias-dije sonriendo y saliendo corriendo de regreso a casa de Bella

Entre a su cuarto por la ventana y me recosté a su lado, la pobre estaba caliente y me preocupaba mucho, aceptaría el castigo de Esme por que me lo merecía así que disfrutaría de su compañía todo el tiempo que me restaba por esta noche.

**BUENO OTRO JAJAJA ALGO CORTITO PERDON PERO SOLO ESO DIO MI CEREBRO HOY Y BUENO TAMBIEN ALGO DRAMATICO POR PARTE DE EDWARD PERO TENIA QUE ENTENDER LA LECCION JAJAJA CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSIN ** :3


	16. Chapter 16

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 16**

**Edward pov**

Era temprano algo así como las 3 am no estaba muy seguro pero eso era lo que menos me importaba a Bella no se le baja la fiebre con nada y cuando digo con nada es con nada, me había pasado toda la noche con mi mano en la frente Bella, literalmente estaba tomando el trabajo de compresa fría pero me temo que no estaba funcionando.

Charlie había estado dando rondas al cuarto de Bella cada poco tiempo hasta que el sueño lo venció a eso de la media noche. El estaba preocupado pero no sabia hacer otra cosa que no fuera rezar porque su hija se mejorara pronto, se sentía inútil y desesperado y créanme que se exactamente lo horrible que se siente eso.

Aun no estaba seguro de si debía llamar a Carlisle o no, el dijo que lo llamara pero nada a cambiado desde que se fueron y no se si eso sea bueno o malo. Ya se lo que piensan, que soy medico debería saber esas cosas pero por mi nerviosismo no logro concentrarme en pensamientos coherentes.

Bella se quejaba de vez en cuando y con cada pequeño quejido que salía de sus labios yo me desesperaba más. Después de media hora más ya no lo soporte más, no se como Charlie lo podía tolerar pero yo no así que saque mi celular y le di el marcado rápido con el numero de mi padre.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?-pregunto Carlisle sin dudar

-Es que estoy un poco nervioso papá-le conteste

-¿Por que?-interrogo una vez más

-Es que a Bella no se le ha bajado la fiebre ya intente todo y sigue igual que cuando se fueron hace horas-le explique

-Tranquilízate-me aconsejo, pero creo que eso iba a estar difícil de hacer-ahora creo que lo mejor seria ir a checarla así que espérame un momento

-Intentare tranquilizarme, gracias-conteste y luego colgué

Esto me estaba molestando mucho, mis hermanos y yo, los que supuestamente teníamos que cuidar de Bella no habíamos hecho más que molestarla más. ¿Qué clase de novio era yo? Como puede ser posible que no pueda cuidar bien de mi novia, se supone que para eso era medico ¿o no? Yo debería ser capaz de ejercer en cualquier momento de ser necesario. ¿Pero que hacia yo? Llamar a mi padre, valiente novio que resulte.

A los cinco minutos de estarme torturando, llegaron mis padres, al parecer mi mamá no se podía quedar en casa tranquila sabiendo que Bella seguía mal y para rematar aun estaba molesta con nosotros.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto mi madre

-Igual que cuando se fueron-respondí mientras veía a Carlisle acercase a revisarla

-De acuerdo-respondió ausente metido en su trabajo

-¿Cómo están todos?-Pregunte a Esme para distraerla un poco

-Bien, aunque casi cuando estábamos llegando Alice vio que Rosalie iba a matar a Emmett-comento

-¿Por que?-pregunte extrañado

-Bueno digamos que descubrió donde estuvo Emmett esta tarde

-¡Oh!-comprendí-¿y que hicieron?

-Arrojamos a Emmett al lago-dijo sonriendo

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-pregunte cauteloso sin poderlo creer

-¡Oh claro que no!-dijo alarmada-Alice fue y yo no dije nada-termino con una sonrisa jugando en rostro

-Me hubiera gustado ayudarla-dije divertido

-Supongo que la próxima vez podrás ayudarla-dijo muy segura

-¿Vas a dejar que Emmett venga de nuevo?

-Claro, ya prometió no hacer ninguna tontería-dijo feliz

-Bueno si ya dejaron de conversar-nos llamo Carlisle-Temo decir que Bella empeoro, al parecer le efecto más el frio de lo que pensábamos

-Demonios-me queje, somos un fracaso para cuidarla

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Esme

-Tenerla vigilada y cuidarla muchos más-nos dijo

-Muy bien, yo me quedare con ella hoy-dijo Esme

-Esta bien, yo descanso mañana, así que me quedare yo-dijo Carlisle

-Yo puedo quedarme-reclamo Esme

-Eso lo se, pero tienes una cita para ver una casa-le recordó Carlisle

-Muy bien-dijo resignada

-¿De verdad no me dejaran quedarme con ella?-les pregunte

-Tranquilo hijo, pasado mañana te podrás quedar con ella-me dijo Esme-solo tienes que resistir dos días para que tus hermanos no se pongan pesados-me explico Esme

-Muy bien-dije resignado-tratare de aguantar

-De acuerdo, hijo es hora de irnos-me dijo Carlisle

-Supongo

-Si empeora llámame ¿De acuerdo?-le pregunto a Esme

-Claro cariño-respondió

-Muy bien entonces me voy más tranquilo, vamos hijo-me dijo antes de salir por la ventana para esperarme afuera

-Cuídala mucho por favor-le rogué a mi madre

-Claro cielo, estará bien cuidada y si pasa algo te llamare así estarás más tranquilo, ¿Te parece bien?-me pregunto

-Me parece muy bien, gracias-me despedí de ella y me acerque a darle un beso a Bella antes de salir corriendo rumbo a casa en compañía de Carlisle

Tendria que soportar un par de días para poder cuidar a Bella y tendría que confiar en mis padres. No es que no lo haga es solo que si no soy yo que la acompaña, me pongo muy nervioso. Estos días tendría a Jasper y Alice hechos un verdadero manojo de nervios. Solo espero que estos días se me pasen rápido.

**Termine otro cap se que son cortos pero entiendan que no me inspiro tanto como otras escritoras, de hecho quería que la historia durara algo así como 15 caps pero por lo cortos que son me va a quedar más larga jajaja y por cierto ya viene el cap de Esme jajaja y también uno de Carlisle que por cierto adoro jajaja. Bueno con eso termino por hoy cuidence adiosin :3**


	17. Chapter 17

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 17**

**Esme pov**

El día de hoy prometía ser largo, incluso para alguien como yo.

Mi pequeña estaba peor y no lograba comprender el porque. Carlisle dijo que era por el clima, pero ella no había salido de la casa y habíamos hecho todo lo posible porque ni una sola ráfaga de viento se colara por la ventana de su cuarto.

Charlie estaba a punto de irse a trabajar, así que debo de estar atenta para que no me vea en el cuarto de Bella. Charlie iba y venia por toda la casa, supongo yo que arreglándose para partir. Cuando lo escuche acercarse por el pasillo Salí corriendo hacia el armario de Bella para esconderme en el.

Charlie entro al cuarto de Bella procurando no hacer ningún ruido aunque para mi era bastante ruidoso. Se acerco a la cama y con cuidado acaricio la cara de su hija, no necesitaba la habilidad de mi hijo Edward, para saber que Charlie se sentía muy culpable al dejar a su única hija sola en casa y para rematar en esas condiciones.

-Bella, cielo- la llamo Charlie con cariño. Bella despertó, a pesar de no poder verlos desde donde me encontraba, por el sonido de su respiración puedo decir que mi niña no se sentía nada bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-pregunto Charlie en un susurro a su hija

-No muy bien-le respondió en voz baja

-Toma cielo-dijo Charlie supongo yo mientras le ofrecía su medicamento

-Gracias

-Tengo que irme linda, pero si necesitas algo llámame por favor-casi le suplico Charlie a su hija

-Claro papá gracias

-Bueno voy a traerte más agua y después me iré ¿de acuerdo?-dijo para después salió del cuarto, yo Salí del armario detrás

-Hola-me saludo Bella desde su pequeña cama

-Hola cielo-me senté a su lado y con suma delicadeza pase mi mano fría por su frente, solo para descubrir que aun estaba algo afiebrada. Suspire, esto se estaba complicando y yo no sabia que hacer para mejorar la situación.

Ahora te veo-le dije con una sonrisa mientras me escondía de nueva cuenta en su armario ya que escuche a Charlie subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto

-Ya me voy cielo-se despidió Charlie y escuche claramente como le plantaba un tierno beso a su hija

-Adiós papá-le respondió Bella y con eso Charlie paso a retirarse hacia su trabajo

Salí del armario "otra vez" y me acerque a Bella.

-Linda aun tienes fiebre y lo único que se me ocurre para bajártela es que te des un baño-le plantee mi idea

-No creo que pueda pararme-me dijo casi en un susurro

-No te preocupes cielo-de dije con ternura-yo te voy a ayudar

-Entonces supongo que tendré que hacerlo ¿verdad?-me pregunto con cara de desagrado

-Se que no te sientes muy bien que digamos mi amor, pero es necesario para que no te sientas peor

-si lo se, pero…

-Pero…-la anime

-Es que tengo mucho frio-me dijo

-No te preocupes te traeré más cobijas cuando salgamos del baño ¿te parece?-le pregunte

-Eso estaría muy bien gracias-me sonrió y con eso sellamos el trato

Después de que terminamos nuestro acuerdo la tome en mis brazos con toda la delicadeza de la fui capaz, cada vez que la tocaba, surgía en mi un horrendo miedo a hacerle daño, ella era tan frágil, con uno solo de mis roses podía lastimarla. Jamás lograre entender como es que mi hijo y mi esposo han logrado tener tanto control, supongo que es razonable, si tomamos en cuenta los largos años que han pasado en este mundo. A mi me falta delicadez, pero se que puedo y por mi niña lo hare.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño y al llegar la deje en pie recargada en el lavabo.

-Voy a regresar a tu cuarto por una pijama limpia ¿de acuerdo?-pregunte

-Está bien-respondió y Salí corriendo de regreso al cuarto, revise su armario y encontré una enorme cantidad de ropa nueva "_Alice_" pensé sin poderlo evitar. Encontré un pijama muy esponjadita, por lo que supuse que seria calientita. Cuando encontré todo lo que necesitaba corrí de regreso al cuarto de baño al lado de mi niña

-Ya regrese-me anuncie para no sorprenderla

-Que rápida-me dijo en tono burlón y ambas nos reímos

Ayude a Bella, o bueno mejor dicho, me metí con ella a la regadera ya que no se podía sostener en pie por si sola. Tardamos un alrededor de media hora para que su fiebre bajara lo suficiente como para que no me alterara y al terminar la envolví en una enorme toalla para que no sintiera frio mientras corría con ella en brazos de regreso a su habitación. Con cuidado la recosté en su cama.

-Voy a traerte más cobijas, comienza a vestirte en lo que regreso ¿esta bien?-dije y la vi asentir justo antes de que saliera corriendo escaleras abajo

Me tome un poco de tiempo escogiendo las cobijas, ya que quería darle un poco de privacidad y pudiera cambiarse tranquila. Pasados unos diez minutos fui de regreso a su cuarto para encontrarla sentada en su cama tratando de secar su largo cabello.

-Déjame ayudarte-le pedí. Acomode las cobijas encima de su cama y le quite el cepillo de sus manos. Con cuidado comencé a cepillar su cabello. Como adoro la sensación de paz que me transmite cuando la cuido de este modo.

-Gracias-me susurro

Me tome mi tiempo para cepillar su cabello, quería retrasar lo mas posible este momento, ya que me sentía muy bien.

Al terminar le deje suelo su cabello para que se le secara bien. Le ayude a recostarse y la abrigue muy bien pues no que ría que empeorara de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar linda?-le pregunte

-No se… tal vez solo unos sándwiches-me dijo con duda

-¿No quieres otra cosa?-le pregunte

-No tengo nada de hambre

-Muy bien, te los traeré, pero solo porque tienes que comer algo-le dije medio en broma medio enserio

- Gracias

-Por nada linda, ahora descansa que yo voy por tu desayuno-y dicho esto Salí corriendo a la cocina, primero coloque agua a calentar ya que le llevaría té junto a sus sándwiches, rebane verduras, busque el pan y el jamón ya que no creo que quiera pescado (**N/A **XD adoro el jamón), prepare cinco, no creo que se los termine, pero es mejor llevar de más que de menos.

Al terminar con eso solo espere cinco minutos más para que el agua estuviera caliente pero sin llegar a hervir, no quería ningún accidente. Lo prepare rápidamente por que ya sabia como le gustaba a mi pequeña. Saque una charola de la alacena acomode todo en ella y me encamine a la habitación.

Entre al cuarto, deje la charola en el escritorio de Bella, me gire para verla, pero la encontré dormida, supongo que anoche no durmió muy bien que digamos aparte de que el baño la relajo mucho. Quería que desayunara ahora, pero ella necesitaba dormir para reponerse, con un suspiro de resignación me recosté junto a ella en su pequeña cama y la deje descansar.

El tiempo paso sin ninguna complicación, cosa que me alegraba mucho, estaba pensando en llamar a mi esposo ya que debe estar muy preocupado por nuestra niña. El es un gran padre y de seguro que no se podía ni concentrar en su trabajo por la preocupación.

Tome mi celular con cuidado de no hacer nada que molestara a Bella y comencé a llamar… no sonó más de una vez antes de que mi esposo respondiera

-¿Pasa algo Esme?-pregunto aparentemente tranquilo, sino fuera porque lo conozco tan bien no habría notado la nota de preocupación en su voz. No hay que ser un genio para saber el porque el es líder de nuestro clan

-No pasa nada malo cariño, tranquilo

-Bueno… ¿Entonces que necesitas amor?-pregunto más tranquilo

-Solo llamaba para calmarte un poco, esta mañana saliste rumbo al trabajo muy preocupado, y de seguro ni te puedes concentrar en tus pacientes-le respondí divertida, imaginando el poco caso que les debe estar haciendo a sus pacientes

-Pues tienes mucha razón como siempre cariño. No me he podido concentrar en nada

-Bueno pues ya puedes respirar, porque a Bella ya se le bajo la fiebre y esta durmiendo tranquilamente-le di feliz las buenas noticias

-Me alegro mucho cariño, de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso-me dijo con un gran suspiro

-¿Te falta mucho para terminar?-le pregunte ya que lo extrañaba y de verdad necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a calmarme

-No mucho cariño, trato de hacer todo lo posible por salir rápidamente de aquí, te juro que es la primera vez en toda me carrera que quiero salir corriendo del hospital

-Te entiendo y te puedo apostar a que mañana estaré igual de desesperada que tu amor

-No lo dudo cariño, no lo dudo-me dijo con un tono de burla-Pero bueno, gracias por ayudarme a tranquilizarme cielo, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, pero debo volver al trabajo si es que quiero salir temprano de aquí

-Entonces no te distraigo más cariño, te veré en un rato más-me despedí

-Claro que si cariño, las veré pronto cuida a nuestra pequeña por favor-me pidió

-No te preocupes amor, adiós

-Adiós amor-se despidió y yo colgué

Como padres estábamos muy nerviosos y preocupados por nuestra pequeña, desde que empezamos esta familia no habíamos tenido este tipo de contratiempos con ninguno de los muchachos, Carlisle tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, pero eso no quiere decir que este preparado para este tipo de presión.

El tiempo pasa y el silencio me mata, me pone nervios el no saber como se siente mi pequeña.

**Bueno ya volví espero subir la próxima semana gracias por los comentarios ¡VIVA! Ya superamos los 70 es genial muchas gracias el siguiente será de todos jajaja y para el siguiente va a ser uno de Carlisle eso va a ser un tanto difícil pero adoro a Carlisle**

**Una vez más gracias por el apoyo cuídense mucho adiosin :3**


	18. Chapter 18

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

Cap. 18

Carlisle pov

Esme me llamo hace como una hora, diciendo que todo estaba bien con Bella, pero seguía trabajando lo más humanamente rápido que se me estaba permitido, quería llegar pronto con mi hija y mi esposa. Me sentía aun muy preocupado, a pesar de que mi esposa me había asegurado que todo estaba bajo control, yo no podía quitarme esta preocupación de encima.

Termine en tiempo record todo mi papeleo y por suerte no había tenido ningún imprevisto con algún paciente. Debería tomarme unas vacaciones, así no estaría corriendo todo el tiempo, pero amo mi trabajo y por más que quiera estar con mi esposa e hija en este momento me sentiría perdido lejos del hospital.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas para podre salir del hospital. El día de hoy tuve que revisar muchos casos, pero gracias a que tengo mi propia oficina los puedo revisar a velocidad vampírica.

Tome mi maletín y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, por suerte hoy no estaba lloviendo así que no tuve que aparentar resguardarme de la lluvia.

Entre en mi Mercedes y partí rumbo a la casa de mi niña, aun era temprano, tanto que los muchachos aun no salían ni a almorzar.

Tome mi celular y marque a mi amada Esme

-Hola amor ¿que pasa?-me respondió mi dulce esposa

-Nada cielo, es que ya salí del hospital y quería preguntarte si no necesitabas que llevara algo-le explique

-No creo cariño, tengo todo lo necesario para preparar la comida de Charlie y Bella

-Muy bien entonces voy en camino

-¡Oye!-me llamo justo cuando iba a colgar

-Dime amor-la alenté

-¿Podrías traerle un regalo a Bella?-me pregunto- es que la veo un poco deprimida-y por lo que oía Bella no era la única **(ñ.ñ)**

-Tranquila cariño, es normal que se sienta así, ella esta acostumbrada a hacerlo todo ella misma, se siente inútil, pero yo le voy a llevar algo para que se sienta más contenta-le dije

-Gracias cariño, te veo después-se despidió

-Claro cariño, adiós- me despedí y colgué

Acelere mi Mercedes, tenia que llegar a Port Ángeles rápido, ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que le voy a llevar a Bella.

No soy Alice, así que en cuanto llegue al centro comercial, me puse como loco a recorrer tienda tras tienda, no sabía que cosas les gustan a las chicas y mucho menos que cosas le pueden gustar a Bella. Yo se que ella no es superficial como las demás chicas, no esta loca por la moda como Alice y con lo torpe que es, no creo que comparta el gusto por los autos con Rosalie. Creo que Bella es más como Edward o yo, es tranquila, le gusta la música y los libros, el problema ahora es que clase de libros y música le gustan.

Nunca había tenido que salir a comprar algo para una mujer que no fuera mi esposa y Bella tiene gustos muy diferentes a los de Esme. Esto me va a tomar una eternidad.

Alice pov

Hace como una hora tuve una visión muy divertida, Carlisle estaba como loco de tienda en tienda, buscando un regalo para Bella. Esto va a ser muy divertido **(XD)**. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara en encontrar el regalo. Edward había visto conmigo la visión de Carlisle, y créanme que el esta igual de divertido que yo.

"_¿Edward le decimos a Emmett también?"_Pensé para que me escuchara

_Yo creo que seria buena idea así se alegra un poco-_me escribió en un mensaje de celular

"_Muy bien vamos a divertirnos un poco a costa de nuestro padre"_ Le confirme

_Cuando termine la próxima clase la buscamos para contarle-_Y con eso terminamos la conversación…por ahora

Edward pov

Habíamos acordado Alice y yo contarle a Emmett de la travesía de Carlisle en el centro comercial, no crean que me divertía viendo como sufre Carlisle **(N/A ¿Quién se lo cree?) **es solo que debemos alegrar a Emmett de algún modo ya que desde que nuestros padre nos castigaron anda muy deprimido y bueno tomando en cuenta que el encuentra divertido el sufrimiento de los demás esto va a ser perfecto :D

Esme pov

Le había pedido a Carlisle que le trajera algo a Bella para alegrarla, mi pobre niña estaba muy decaída, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue una pésima idea pedirle ese favor a mi esposo. Apuesto lo que sea a que va a estar como loco por todo el centro comercial sin encontrar nada. Suspire esto va a estar interesante.

Solo ruego que mis hijos no se enteren de esto, o Carlisle va a perder parte del respeto que le tienen los muchachos.

Carlisle pov

Estaba manejando sin rumbo por las calles de Seattle. Y si, decidí cambiar de lugar porque en el centro comercial parecía loco dando vueltas por todos lados y no lograba encontrar nada que me emocionara.

Estaba pasando por una pequeña calle, bastante tranquila si me permiten decirlo. De repente encontré una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, me estacione y ya que no perdía nada baje a revisarla.

Emmett pov

Salí de mi clase tranquilo sin molestar a nadie, pero cuando estaba por llegar a mi siguiente clase me tope con mis dos pequeños hermanitos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte

-Nada solo pasábamos a ver como te sentías después del castigo que nos dieron nuestros padres-dijo Alice

-¿Como crees que me siento enana?-le grite a la pequeña Alice. Ella mejor que nadie debería saber como me siento, sobre todo porque fue ella la que me arrojo al lago

-Gracias por mostrarme de primera mano como te arrojo Alice-dijo el maldito de Edward

-Te odio-le respondí

-No te preocupes hermano el sentimiento es reciproco-me contesto con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara

-Ya tranquilos, no quiero que se golpeen-nos calmo la duende

-Bueno ya ¿Por qué están aquí?-volví a preguntar

-Bueno solo queríamos avisarte que en este momento Carlisle esta dando vueltas y vueltas como loco en el centro comercial-dijo Alice

-¿Y que?-pregunte sin entender

-Bueno lo que tiene de divertido es que Esme lo mando a comprarle un regalo a Bella que por cierto no a encontrado, para empeorarlo todo dio alrededor de 30 vueltas por todo el centro comercial lamentándose el porque no me pidió mi opinión…a por cierto ya lleva tres vueltas a Seattle-me dijo después de quedarse en blanco por unos cuantos segundos

-No puedo creer que el perfecto de nuestro padre no sea capaz de encontrar un simple regalo- esto seria memorable por fin tendría una buena razón para burlarme de Carlisle

-Por eso te lo estamos contando-me dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa de las más perversas

-Esto se pondrá bueno-les dije comenzando a idear las mejores formas de dejar en ridículo a mi perfecto padre (XD)

-Ahora volvamos a clases-dijo Alice-a la hora del almuerzo te comentare como concluyo su… travesía

Jajajajaja los escuche reírse mientras se alejaban a su clase. Esto va a ser genial

Carlisle pov

La tienda era pequeña pero muy acogedora tenia un escaparate que daba a la calle, tenia muchas cosas diferentes desde espejos hasta juguetes.

Todas las cosas me llamaban mucho la atención, supongo que es porque yo pase por las épocas de cada uno de los objetos y me traían recuerdos ya sean buenos, malos, dolorosos y también dulces.

Comencé a buscar algo que nos representara. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería llevarle. Tenia que ser algo que representarla lo dulce que es mi niña pero también algo antiguo como nosotros. Quería encontrar la mezcla perfecta entre ella y nosotros.

Me pasee por la pequeña tienda, examinando a fondo todos y cada uno de los objetos, cada uno me llamaba mas que el anterior. Sin darme cuenta llegue al mostrador, que era atendido por un hombre que yo creo que no pasaba de los 40.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-me pregunto amablemente

-Gracias, estoy buscando un regalo, pero no se que llevar-le confesé

-¿Por qué no me dice como es la persona?, ¿Tal vez yo le pueda sugerir algo?-me propuso y yo no iba a despreciar su ayuda

-Bueno es para una señorita de 17 años, aunque es muy madura, le gusta mucho la lectura y la música clásica

-¿A la señorita le gustan las cosas muy ornamentadas?-me pregunto

-La verdad no tengo idea, jamás eh visto que tenga algo como lo que me dijo

-Bueno ¿Por qué no le muestro unas cuantas cosas?, así usted podrá escoger-me dijo

-Me parece una muy buena idea-conteste feliz

Pasamos alrededor de media hora sin encontrar algo que me gustara, todos y cada uno de los objetos que me mostro eran muy hermosos. Había espejos con unos complejos y hermosos diseños, pero no creo que a Bella le gustaran los sentía demasiado ostentoso para ella. También me mostro relicarios, anillos y brazaletes, pero yo sabia que Bella no era de las personas que disfrutan las joyas.

-No creo, encontrar lo que busco el día de hoy-dije desilusionado

-Tranquilo no se desilusione tan pronto-me dijo el dependiente con una mirada de compasión

-Es que no encuentro nada y mi esposa me va a matar por no encontrar nada

-Tranquilo, mire para que no se sienta tan derrotado lo que voy a hacer va a ser mostrarle una mercancía que me acaba de llegar aun no me a dado tiempo de acomodarla en los estantes pero creo que ahí encontrara lo que busca-me dijo muy seguro de si mismo y bueno ya perdí mucho tiempo, ¿Que daño puede hacer una hora mas aquí?

-Esta bien, después de todo no se a que otro la ir

-Muy bien, deme 5 min. En lo que traigo las cajas donde esta la mercancía, por favor-me dijo y yo solo le di un asentamiento de cabeza, para que después el se perdiera en el fondo de la tienda.

¿Como se supone que un hombre compre un regalo solo? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo encontrar un regalo para una persona tan complicada como lo es Bella? Suspire sin estar seguro de poder encontrar algo adecuado y digno para ella, estaba cansado pero más que nada me sentía derrotado. Per por esa misma sensación de derrota no me iba a dar por vencido, mi niña merecía mi sufrimiento de eso estaba seguro.

El ruido de los pasos del dependiente me sacó de mis pensamientos, me gire a verlo justo en el momento que salió con varias cajas en las manos, con mucha dificultad llego al mostrador y coloco las cajas que se veían muy pesadas para el.

-Muy bien vamos a ver que hay en estas cajas ¿Le parece?-me pregunto

-Claro-respondí emocionado mientras le ayudaba a abrir las cajas llenas de cosas

Alice pov

Carlisle estaba como loco revisando cada cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir al dependiente de la tiendita esa que encontró, yo jamás me habría siquiera parado fuera de esa tienda, ¡Iuggggg! Que mal gusto, ¿Como se le ocurrió que las antigüedades son un buen regalo?

Definitivamente cuando regrese de su pequeña…"expedición" le enseñare a comprar para una adolecente

Edward pov

Alice estaba renegando de la tienda en la que se encontraba mi padre comprando el regalo para Bella, pero para mi que la conozco mejor que a mi, le puedo decir que tuvo una idea muy acertada, estoy seguro que cuando encuentre el regalo que le pidió Esme, Bella va a estar muy feliz

Emmett pov

Me muero por que llegue la hora del almuerzo, necesito saber como va mi perfecto padre y su "grandiosa búsqueda del regalo de Bella"

Esme pov

Mi esposo esta tardando mucho, no se si fue una buena idea dejarlo ir solo, tal vez debí esperar hasta mañana para traer yo misma el regalo de Bella. Carlisle debe estar muy frustrado.

Pero pienso que es muy bueno que haga esto solo, así aprenderá más de su hija y gracias a que tiene una gran paciencia se que lo lograra.

Carlisle pov

¡Lo logre! Lo encontré no lo puedo creer, encontré el regalo perfecto.

Estábamos revisando la última caja y créanme que ya me estaba dando por vencido, cuando de repente el dependiente saco una pequeña cajita hermosamente ornamentada, era plateada, tenía muchos brillantes por todos lados y barios diseños muy intrincados

-Que hermosa- dije admirando la cajita

-Esa es una caja de música-me dijo el dependiente

-¿Funciona?-pregunte no quería tener que pasarme por un relojero para que la reparara

-Creo que si, no estoy muy seguro, pero adelante ábrala-me alentó el dependiente

Sin tardar más abrí la pequeña cajita con sumo cuidado y me asombro la hermosa melodía que salió de ella, no era la clásica canción Für Elise de Beethoven que suena en todas las cajas de música de hoy en día, esta era suave y muy dulce cerré los ojos tratando de recordar el nombre de la canción

¡Ya me acorde! La canción es "Prelude and Fugue" y el autor era "Clara Schumann" **(N/A: Les recomiendo que la busquen a mi me encanta :D) **era perfecta para lo que necesitaba

-Me llevo esta-anuncie feliz

-Al fin lo encontró, que gusto señor-me dijo el dependiente y no pude detectar ningún tipo de fastidio en su voz, creo que a el si le gusta mucho su trabajo

-Si lo encontré, tiene todo lo que quería

-Muy bien ¿Quiere que lo envuelva?-me pregunto

-Claro

-Ahora vuelvo voy a buscarle una caja a para que no se maltrate y después la envuelvo ¿De acuerdo?-pregunto y yo asentí encantado-mientras puede revisar los papeles de regalo que tengo- me dijo señalando un gran paquete de papeles decorados que descansaban en el mostrador y con eso el se fue al fondo de la tienda una vez más. Revise todos y cada uno de los papeles que encontré, y tratando de que no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que Alice viera el regalo de Bella y me estropeara la sorpresa. Entre el montón de papeles decorados encontré un hermoso papel azul eléctrico muy parecido al del moño que tenia el pequeño león que Edward le regalo el otro día, me parecía muy acertado el color. Ahora solo debo esperar a que lo envuelvan y listo.

El dependiente salió con una pequeña cajita café y me sorprendió que fuera del tamaño exacto para la caja de música, con cuidado la coloco dentro la caja de cartón y cuando estaba apunto de preguntarme por el papel de envolver le extendí el azul que me gusto, con movimientos expertos envolvió el pequeño paquete con el papel sellándolo con cinta adhesiva para que no se moviera, al terminar me entrego el pequeño paquetito

-¿Quiere un moño?-me pregunto

-Si tiene moños, claro que si-esto se ponía cada vez mejor

-Muy bien-dijo y de debajo del mostrador saco una pequeña cajita llena de moños de colores, los tome de uno en uno colocándolos por encima del paquetito azul para ver cual quedaba mejor, me decidí por un moño abultado con líneas blancas y azules que combinaba muy buen con el paquetito

-Este-dije entregándole mi hallazgo al dependiente que con una sonrisa lo tomo de mi mano para colocarlo en el paquetito azul que descansaba en el mostrador. Cuando lo vi terminado me sentí muy orgulloso de mi mismo

-Muy bien, con eso terminamos-me dijo con satisfacción el dependiente

-Si tiene mucha razón, gracias por la ayuda-le dije, deberás que este hombre me a salvado la vida

-fue un placer-dijo feliz. Le pague por mi paquetito y salí muy feliz con mi paquetito en las manos, subí a mi auto, coloque el paquetito en el asiento del copiloto para no perderlo de vista y emprendí el camino de vuelta a Forks.

Alice pov

Desde hace una hora no podía ver muy bien que pasaba con Carlisle al parecer estaba tratando de que no viera el regalo que le había comprado a Bella. Eso no era justo yo tenia todo el derecho de saber lo que le llevaba a mi hermana, para tratar de arreglarlo por si no le gustaba o algo así.

Salí enfurruñada de mi clase, no era justo que mi propio padre me negara mis visiones. Al ir caminando por el pasillo me tope con Edward que me estaba esperando

-¿Cómo estas hermanita?

-Muy molesta

-Se nota-respondió divertido

-Vamos a contarle a Emmett como va Carlisle y ya deja de molestarme-le dije mientras me iba ala cafetería

**Hola a todos perdón la tardanza no voy a dar excusas por que no sirven de nada pero como compensación hice el cap un poco más largo espero que les guste quiero dejar en suspenso la reacción de la familia ante el regalo de Carlisle a Bella jajaja perdón si eso les molesta pero adoro el suspenso**

**Alguien me pregunto cuando actualizo y lamento decir que no tengo fecha como puedo actualizar 3 veces por semana puedo no actualizar en meses, pero algo es claro la voy a terminar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi condenada vida jajajaja **

**Cuídense mucho y espero que disfruten del puente que se viene al menos en México por que no tengo idea desde me leen jajajaja**

**Nos leemos luego adiosin :3 **


	19. Chapter 19

"_LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 19**

**Carlisle pov**

Me estacione frente de la pequeña casa de mi niña, aún era temprano a pesar de que mi tarea me tomo más de lo que hubiera siquiera imaginado llegue temprano. Los chicos todavía tardarían un par de horas en llegar, así que me encamine hacia la casa con paquete en mano y muchas ganas de ver a mi esposa e hija.

Cuando entre todo estaba muy callado, más de lo que se podría esperar con un adolecente normal en casa, lo bueno que mi niña no actuaba como una adolecente normal, subí con cuidado las escalares ya que sabía que ambas mujeres me esperaban en la habitación de Bella.

Entre lo más silencioso posible incluso para los de mi especie, no quería producir ningún ruido que pudiera molestar a mi pequeña y más porque se encontraba en brazos de mi amada esposa. Jamás había visto imagen más tierna.

Me quede recargado en el marco de puerta apreciando a mis linduras recostadas en esa pequeña cama, sino fuera porque la respiración de Bella se escuchaba un tanto congestionada habría pensado que ya estaba completamente sana, se le notaba que estaba mejorando ya no se sentía tan caliente el aire a su alrededor y su cara estaba tomando otra vez su lindo tono melocotón.

-¿Cómo te fue con el regalo cielo?-hablo Esme interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Tardado, pero me alegra informar que lo encontré-le dije feliz mientras le mostraba el paquete azul metálico que llevaba entre mis manos

-¿Puedo saber qué es?-me pregunto con un brillo curioso en sus ojos miel

-Lo siento cariño pero tendrás que esperar para verlo-le dije

-¿Y cuánto tendré que esperar?-pregunto mirándome coquetamente y yo estaba a punto de entregarle el regalo para que lo abriera, me tiene bien amarrado, solo espero que Emmett no se entere de eso

-Eh… hasta que lleguen los muchachos, amor-le respondí con dificultad

-Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de idea ¿verdad?-Si cedía estaba muerto

-Perdóname mi cielo pero no puedes hacer nada para convencerme-Wow ni yo me lo creí

-Bueno tranquilo, no pasa nada pero necesita que hagas algo-me dijo

-¿Qué necesitas cariño?-pregunte con un poco de cautela, ya me parecía a Edward pero con Esme no se sabe

-Que te quedes con la niña en lo que le preparo la comida-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, estoy seguro de que está riendo de mí por dentro

-Claro linda yo la cuido

Esme se levantó de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no molestar a Bella, cuando se alejó de la cama yo me acerque para tomar su lugar

-Estaré abajo si me necesitas cariño-me aviso mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto

-Muy bien-le respondí sabía que me escucharía aunque ya estuviera en la cocina

Me recosté al lado de Bella, ahora se veía más tranquila que por la mañana, espero que continúe así de rápida su recuperación, no lo diría pero por la mañana me fui bastante preocupado y porque no aceptarlo también asustado por mi pequeña, cuando Edward estaba enfermo yo no estaba muy apegado a él en ese momento, por eso no me sentí tan mal por el hasta que lo secuestre del hospital para su transformación. Pero con Bella era un tema muy diferente ya que no puedo estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día como estuve con Edward, no puedo hablarle para tranquilizarla ya que ella necesita silencio para su recuperación y sobre todo aunque quisiera ser su padre ella tiene el suyo a su lado yo no puedo tomar esa responsabilidad por más que lo desee porque no me corresponde.

Cada día que pasaba lejos de ella hacia que me preocupara más por su salud, ya que no sabía qué momento podía recaer.

Suspire me estaba deprimiendo sin razón mañana podría cuidar de ella todo el día sin interrupciones, ese pensamiento me animo en sobre manera y pude relajarme lo que resto de la tarde a su lado, ella era sumamente tranquilizadora transmitía tanta paz que podías imaginar que estabas durmiendo y era la mejor sensación que he tenido después de pasar más de trecientos años sin hacerlo

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo se me fue, escuche el volvo de Edward estacionarse frente a la casa, venían Edward, Alice y Emmett, tendría que preguntarles como habían logrado traerlo sin que Rosalie pusiera algún pero. Los muchachos entraron y se fueron directo a la cocina a saludar a Esme, eso estaba bien al menos se notaba que habían escarmentado un poco con el castigo que se les dio, me reí quedito eso fue muy divertido.

Los cuatro subieron hacia el cuarto, lo que significaba que ya era hora de que Bella despertara para que pudiera comer algo, el día de hoy no espere a que Edward llegara a despertarla quería que se despertarla antes de que entraran para que nos viera a todos reunidos en su cuarto

Con el más delicado de los roces pase mi mano por su mejilla, logrando que se removiera incomoda en su cama, muy despacio repetí mi acción logrando que abriera sus lindos ojos café brillante

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte bajito ya que aún estaba aturdida por el sueño

-Mucho mejor que anoche-me respondió con voz algo ronca

-Me alegra cielo, pero anda siéntate Esme ya te trae la comida-la dije amablemente

Me miro frunciendo sus labios mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, mi niña era adorable. En ese momento entraron todos al pequeño cuarto, los muchachos se veian raro como si trataran de no reír y eso no me gusto para nada se me hacía muy sospechoso.

-Hola-saludo mi pequeña detrás de mi

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunto Edward después de robarle un pequeño beso

-Mejor

-Qué bueno mi amor, pero no me vuelvas a asustar como anoche ¿Eh?-la reprendió dulcemente

-Está bien, lo siento

-Bueno basta tortolos Bella necesita comer-urgió Alice

Esme maniobro entre los chicos para poder colocar la charola de comida sobre las piernas de Bella, su comida de hoy consistía en pasta con un filete de pescado empanizado y un poco de ensalada se veía raro y olía peor, pero bueno ¿quién era yo para criticar su comida?

Bella comió en silencio y nosotros solo le hicimos compañía pues no podíamos acompañarla a comer, o al menos no si no queríamos tener que vomitarlo todo después y no creo que Esme quiera que desperdiciemos así su comida

-¿Cómo te fue hoy papa?-pregunto burlón Emmett pero tan bajo que Bella no escucho

-Bien-dije sin entrar en detalles

-¿Seguro?-pregunto.

Esto no me estaba gustando

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?-interrogue

-Por nada en especial, solo quería saber cómo te fue en el centro comercial- oh oh, sabía que no me iba a gustar en nada esta situación

-Muy bien hijo gracias por tu preocupación-le dije lo más tranquilo que pude

-Dime una cosa

-¿Si?

-¿No te vieron raro los policías después de pasar 30 veces por las mismas tiendas?-maldito el don de Alice, ante el pensamiento Edward casi se revuelca en el piso de la risa _"y tu cállate que seguro estas metido en todo esto" _reprendí a mi hijo mayor

-Emmett deja a tu padre en paz- gruño Esme

-Continuaremos con este pequeño intercambio de palabras en casa hijo-le dije sonriendo con malicia

-Ah… no creo que sea necesario papa ya termine con mi interrogatorio-se estaba asustando

-Tranquilo, sabes que me encanta platicar con ustedes hijo, les contare a los tres con lujo de detalles como me fue hoy ¿Qué les parece hijos?-los cuatro podíamos jugar a esto

-Muy bien- respondieron a coro con voz temblorosa

-Me alegro hijos, ahora dejen a su hermana comer tranquila-concluí con la pequeña charla

Esta me la iban a pagar

**Bueno Holaaaaaaa! Como han estado, espero bien yo aquí pasándome un rato en la compu jajajaja espero les guste **

**Va a haber pelea siiiiiii! Adoro hacerlos parecer una familia normal son muy lindos ¿no creen?**

**Bueno espero pronto actualizar pero no prometo nada no quiero emocionarlas :D**

**Hoy quiero agradecer a mi nueva compañera ****Oveje98**** que me ayuda en mi historia cada que me atoro jajajaja y también a Celina una anónima que me dejo un RR muy lindo gracias**

**Bueno no me queda más que agradecer su apoyo y esperar que me sigan en lo que falta de mi historia **

**Cuídense mucho adiosin :3**


	20. Chapter 20

"_LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 20**

**Carlisle pov**

Después de nuestra pequeña "discusión" los muchachos no se atrevieron a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ni para bien ni para mal **(XD) **cosaque me alegro ya me tenían arto con tanta broma. Podía tolerar que se molestaran entre ellos pero que no se les ocurriera meterse con Esme, Bella o conmigo porque que se la iban a pasar muy mal.

Esperamos pacientemente a que Bella terminara su comida-cena ya que en realidad no comía nada por la noche ya que dormía muy profundamente como para que alguno de nosotros pensara siquiera en molestarla.

-¿Ya terminaste cielo?-le pregunto mi esposa dulcemente

-Si, muchas gracias-respondió mi pequeña

-Muy bien, voy a llevar esto a la cocina y regreso-y con eso Esme salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina. Se escucho como caía el agua mientras lavaba los platos sucios. No tardo más de 5 segundos en dejar la cocina impecable para después correr a reunirse con nosotros.

-Muy bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría darte esto linda-dije mientras le extendía el paquetito azul eléctrico que tanto me costo conseguir

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Bella, curiosa como siempre

-Bueno es un regalo de parte de Esme y mío-le explique-Así que ábrelo-la alenté aunque la verdad estaba muy nervioso por ver como reaccionaba, esperaba, rogaba que le gustara, no porque quería sentirme bien sino porque de verdad quería que tuviera algo de nosotros con ella, algo que muestre nuestra eternidad de una manera menos terrorífica.

Mire con ansiedad como mi pequeña desenvolvía el regalo, ser humano estaría hiperventilando y sudando. La espera me estaba matando.

Lo primero en salir fue el envoltorio azul que dejo sobre la cama y con mucho cuidado destapo la cajita de cartón que contenía el regalo. Mis hijos y esposa no se veían mejor que yo, sin ser Jasper le juro que podía sentir la curiosidad que emanaba de cada uno de ellos.

Con el más delicado de los roces, Bella extrajo la cajita de música y la acerco a su rostro para poder apreciar los detalles que la adornaban.

-Es preciosa-susurro

-¿De verdad te gusta?-pregunte necesitaba estar seguro

-Por supuesto, jamás había visto algo más hermoso-me respondió para después levantar la tapa y haciendo que la habitación se inundara con la suave melodía que hizo que me enamorara de la cajita de música

-¿Qué canción es?-pregunto Bella sin subir la voz, para no interrumpir la delicada tonada

-Es "Prelude and Fugue" de Clara Schumann

-Es tan dulce-susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de la melodía

-Muchas felicidades cariño, encontraste el regalo perfecto para nuestra niña-me susurro Esme

-Tiene razón papá, te luciste-dijo Emmett

-Muy acertado papá-concordó Alice

-No pudiste haber encontrado un presente más adecuado padre, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mimar a mi Bella-me susurro agradecido mi hijo mayor

-No hay nada que agradecer Edward, ha sido todo un placer

-Me encanto, muchísimas gracias-nos susurro Bella sabiendo que la escucharíamos sin ningún problema

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso linda

Bella dejo que la música fluyera nuevamente y todos nos quedamos callados disfrutando de la paz que nos transmitía la melodía. No nos importo el tiempo solo nos interrumpimos para el medicamento de Bella, después de eso nos sumergimos en nuestra pequeña burbuja familiar, esto era el cielo.

Después se bastante tiempo, escuchamos a Charlie estacionar su patrulla frente a la casa, con un suspiro resignado Esme y yo salimos a su encuentro.

Después de que le confirmara a Charlie que el estado de Bella estaba mejorando se fue más tranquilo a tomar su cena. Al terminar los tres nos encaminamos al cuarto de Bella, aunque notaba algo raro en Charlie al parecer tenia frio.

Llegamos al cuarto de Bella y los chicos estaban conversando de lo más tranquilo cosa muy rara pero que agradecía de sobremanera

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Charlie dulcemente a su hija

-Mejor papá muchas gracias-le respondió

-¿Oigan no sienten frio aquí?-nos pregunto Charlie

-Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas si un poco-nos salvo Alice

-¿Por qué no han encendido la calefacción?-nos pregunto extrañado mientras el se levantaba a hacerlo

-No se nos ocurrió-respondió Emmett

_**-"Fuimos unos idiotas"-**_susurramos los cinco al mismo tiempo

Ya era tarde Bella ya había tomado su medicamento y se había quedado dormida, así que salimos rumbo a nuestra casa. Edward la cuidaría esta noche y yo lo remplazaría mañana temprano este día había resultado de lo más raro pero me encanto. Lo único que me faltaba era reprender a mis hijos por reírse a mi costa…

**SE QUE EL CAP ES CORTO PERO QUERIA ESCRIBIRLO LA VERDAD VOY A SERLES SINCERA ME SIENTO MUY MAL TUVE UNA REACCION ALERGICA Y TENGO DIFICULTADES PARA RESPIRAR ASÍ QUE NO SE CUANDO VOY A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE RUEGO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA.**

**ESTE CAP VA PARA MI LINDA HERMANITA **Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen

**CUIDENCE ADIOSIN ;3**


	21. Chapter 21

"_LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 21**

**Alice pov**

¡Carlisle nos va a matar! ¿Cómo se ocurrió que burlarnos de le seria una buena idea? ¡Aaaah! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Demonios, tengo que pensar en una manera de evitar que mi Padre, que me mis tarjetas de crédito.

Estaba meditando mientras nos encaminábamos a casa, Edward tenía suerte ya que tenía que regresar a cuidar de Bella pero Emmett y yo no, así que tengo que pensar en algo muy bueno para sacarnos de esta.

**Emmett pov**

¿Por qué rayos les hice caso a mis locos hermanos? Carlisle me va a quemar vivo

Espero que la duende este pensando en una solución, por que sino que se vaya despidiendo de la mitad de su guardarropa. No voy a ser el único que sufra, eso pueden jurarlo.

**Edward pov**

Salimos de casa de Bella después de haber hecho el ridículo con la calefacción, no puedo creer lo… despistados que fuimos. Charlie nos escolto como todas las noches hasta nuestro auto. Gracias a que me habían levantado el castigo podría regresar a cuidar de Bella esta noche, el problema ahora era que nos habíamos ganado otro por reírnos a costa del sufrimiento de Carlisle. Según una visión de Alice, nuestro padre ya había tomado la decisión.

Para Alice le daría donde más le duele, sus compras, el iba a evitar que siguiera comprando ¿Y como? Pues quemando sus tarjetas de crédito y no le daría nuevas hasta que termináramos el instituto

A Emmett digamos que aparte de quitarle su diversión con Rosalie también iban a desaparecer sus consolas de juego, balones y aparatos de gimnasio. El plan de papa era hacer que Emmett muriera de aburrimiento. Y créanme que eso es cruel

Y para mi, bueno, me alejaría de mi piano, la verdad a mi me toco el castigo más leve. Sabe que no me puede alejar de Bella sin que ella también sufra, así que no lo hará, yo no tengo ninguna obsesión de la cual alejarme y no me quitara el piano permanentemente por que tanto Esme como Bella disfrutan demasiado escucharme tocar. En pocas palabras ¡ME SALVE!

"_Esto no puede ser" "no encuentro como hacerlo cambiar de opinión"_ esa era Alice, desde que salimos de casa de Bella ha estado tratando de encontrar como evadir el castigo planeado por Carlisle _"deja de verme así maldito suertudo" _me reclamo cuando me pesco mirándola

"_Maldita sea, si esa duende no piensa en algo bueno para librarnos de esta su ropa y su soldadito la van a pagar" _Ese era Emmett, estaba muy molesto con nosotros por meterlo en esto, pero que se queja se la paso en grande todo el día burlándose de nuestro padre. No es mi culpa que no nos saliera como habíamos planeado ¿o si?

"_Les dije que se comportaran ¿Por qué no me hicieron caso?" _Esme estaba muy molesta, no entendía como es que tuvimos el valor de reírnos de Carlisle, sabiendo lo mucho que le costo conseguir el regalo de Bella. Y en eso tenia razón, pero como desaprovechar la oportunidad de reírnos del perfecto Carlisle.

"_Me las van a pagar" "Sabia que me estarían vigilando" "Debí de haber pensado en otra cosa" _Carlisle se estaba lamentando por no evitar las visiones de Alice. Pero también estaba perfeccionando los castigos que nos iba a dar.

Pobres de mis hermanos se las iban a ver negras con nuestros padre, yo… bueno estaba a punto de retirarme **(:D)**

Los pensamientos en la casa eran molestos y aburridos, mis dos hermanos estaban en la sala esperándonos, ellos bien sabían de donde veníamos y ya nos les importaba.

Jasper estaba leyendo un libro, a el no le importaba a donde fuéramos siempre y cuando su esposa estuviera feliz, en cuanto a Rosalie, bueno ella estaba apunto de matar a su esposo y de pasada a mi también. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es no entrar a la casa

Carlisle estaciono el auto en la entrada de la mansión y sin decir nada se bajo y comenzó su camino a la casa.

Salí del auto y me dirigí a todos

-Yo me retiro-anuncie casi en un susurro

- Ya estas enterado de tu castigo Edward-me dijo mi padre

-Si-confirmé-Ahora me retiro, buenas noches-me despedí y comencé a correr, no quería estar presente cuando comenzaran los gritos

"_Eres un maldito suertudo"_ Me grito Emmett

"_No sabes cuanto te detesto en estos momentos hermanito" _esa era Alice y créanme que me dio miedo

No tarde mucho en llegar con Bella, subí por su árbol y entre por la ventana de su habitación, encontré a Bella sentada en su cama jugueteando con su leoncito

-Me alegra que te guste-le dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca

-Me encanta, ¿Sabes?

-Mande

-Me recuerda a ti-me comento con una pequeña risita

-¿Por que?

-Es muy bonito, tierno y me ayuda a dormir-me explico mientras me abrazaba junto al pequeño león

-No sabia que era tierno-le dije

-Lo eres, eres todo un encanto-me dijo mientras se ponía toda roja

-Gracias por el cumplido amor, y créeme que los calificativos son recíprocos –le dije haciendo que su sonrojo subiera considerablemente de tono

-Tengo sueño-y con eso comenzó a acomodarse encima de mí

-Duerme entonces amor, yo te cuido-le dije en un susurro

Este día de verdad me fue muy bien, por la mañana me burle de Carlisle con mis hermanos, en la tarde me la pase en total paz rodeado de mi familia, de regreso a casa me salve de una gritadera y de que posiblemente me quemaran vivo y ahora estoy con mi linda Bella recostada en mi pecho y visiblemente mejor, este día definitivamente ha sido uno de los mejores de mi existencia

**Bueno este cap es complemento del anterior me hubiera gustado hacerlos juntos pero la verdad todavía me estoy muriendo así que esto es lo más que puedo hacer por ahora.**

**Gracias por su preocupación espero les guste cuídense adiosin :3**


	22. Chapter 22

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 22**

**Edward pov**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Charlie comenzó con su rutina diaria para ir a trabajar, nunca dejaba de asombrarme lo puntual que podía llegar a ser este hombre.

Comenzaba con un largo baño caliente para poder despertar completamente, luego regresaba a su cuarto para poder arreglarse y organizar todo lo que va a llevar el día de hoy. Para luego bajar a tomar su desayuno con calma y por ultimo subir a revisar a su niña, el sabia que no era el mejor padre del mundo pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas que a su hija no le faltara nada.

Me salí de los pensamientos de Charlie cuando sonó la alarma del despertador de Bella, le tocaba su medicamento, así que se lo acerque en lo que ella se despertaba bien.

-Buenos días linda- la salude

-Buenos días - mientras se tallaba sus ojitos

-Toma- le ofrecí su medicamento que tomo sin rechistar

-Gracias- me dijo al entregarme el vaso

-Por nada amor, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-pregunte

-Bastante mejor-me dijo

-Me alegra mucho

-Hoy va a venir Carlisle ¿verdad?-me pregunto

-Si, le toca cuidarte a el

-¿A que hora va a llegar?-me pregunto

-Tal vez en media hora, no estoy muy seguro

-Mmmmm… ¿Vas a salir temprano hoy?

-Eso hay que preguntárselo a Carlisle amor

-¿Por que?

-Por que Carlisle, esta un poco molesto con nosotros, así que no creo que me de permiso de venir temprano a verte-le dije sin querer darle detalles de los regaños que tenemos encima Alice, Emmett y yo

-¿Por qué esta molesto?-me pregunto y me recordó una niña pequeña que esta en la etapa del _"porque"_

-Hoy estas muy curiosa, ¿No crees amor?- definitivamente no quería tener que darle explicaciones

-Es que estoy aburrida- me dijo con un adorable puchero en sus labios

-Dime, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo cuando venga de regreso?- le pregunte

-No creo…

-¿Que quieres linda?

-Mmmmm… no se

-¿Qué te parece si lo piensas durante el día y me mandas un mensaje cuando se te ocurra algo?- le propuse

-Me parece bien

-Ahí viene tu padre-le avise y me fui a esconder en su armario, se abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejando entrar a su padre.

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Charlie

-Mejor

-Me alegro hija, voy a traerte más agua y me voy ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papá-respondió Bella y se escucharon los pasos de Charlie alejarse del cuarto, pero no salí ya que Charlie no tenia pensado demorarse mucho, no tardo más de un par de minutos en volver con el vaso de agua

-Aquí esta tu agua cariño

-Gracias papá

-Bueno, ya me voy cielo, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunto

-Claro papá vete tranquilo

-Adiós hija- le dio un beso en la cabeza a su pequeña y salió rumbo a su patrulla para poder emprender el camino a su trabajo

"_Ya voy en camino hijo"-_escuche los pensamientos de mi padre, iba a tardar algunos minutos más en llegar.

-Carlisle ya esta en camino amor- le avise en cuanto salí de su armario

-Eso quiere decir que ya te tienes que ir ¿verdad?-me pregunto con carita triste

-Si amor, pero te traeré algo para compensarte, ¿te parece?- le propuse

-Solo si me traes algo muy bueno- me dijo

-Jamás te traería una baratija amor

-Lo se, solo estoy molestando- me dijo con una sonrisita

-Eres mala-le dije y ambos nos soltamos a reír

-Bueno me alegra oír que están tan animados hoy-nos dijo Carlisle, estábamos tan metidos en nuestro juego que no lo escuchamos entrar-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días-salude a mi padre

-Hola- saludo simplemente Bella

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy cielo?-le pregunto a Bella

-Mucho mejor, gracias

-Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, me tengo que ir- les avise con resignación

-Es una buena idea hijo

-Si, los chicos me van a matar si llego tarde por ellos-dije pensando en que de por si ya deben estar molestos conmigo por dejarlos solos ayer

-Tranquilo, ellos te esperaran o se las verán, con Esme-me dijo divertido

-Muy bien ya me voy cielo- me acerque a Bella y de un beso de despedida

-Nos vemos en la tarde, amor-me dijo

-Claro y recuerda, cuando sepas que es lo que quieres que te traiga me mandas un mensaje

-Lo pensare y después te aviso, gracias amor- me dijo dulcemente

-Por nada cielo, nos vemos-me despedí y salí por su ventana rumbo a mi casa

**Carlisle pov**

Edward se había ido ya rumbo a la escuela y yo me había quedado al cuidado de Bella y la verdad no se porque me ofrecí .

**Bueno como siempre esta corto lo se soy un asco de persona pero llevo 6 horas escribiendo el cap. Así que ni modo :D **

**El siguiente va de Carlisle y después vamos que vaya más rápido la historia porque la estoy haciendo mucho de cansada con mi historia XD y bueno mi otra historia "Tipos de Flores" no se si hay alguien de aquí que la lea pero nadie me contesto de que si le agregaba más caps. o no así que si alguien sigue mi otra historia por favor díganme que piensan **

**Bueno eso es todo cuídense mucho adision :3**

**P.D. ¿Alguien ya vio el nuevo adelanto que salió? ****Se llama: "Breaking Danw part 2 movie clip arm wrestling" esta genial busquenlo :D ahora si adiosin :3**


	23. Chapter 23

"LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"

**Cap. 22**

**Carlisle pov**

Aun era temprano cuando llegue a casa de Bella. Edward salió rumbo a la escuela dejando aquí al cuidado de nuestra pequeña humana.

En que rayos estaba pensando cuando me ofrecí a cuidarla, soy un vampiro, nunca he tenido que cuidar de un adolecente. Esta bien expresión equivocada nunca había tenido que cuidar de un humano fuera de lo estrictamente profesional.

-¿Carlisle estas bien?- me pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si pequeña, ¿Por qué?

-Es que te quedaste mucho tiempo sin moverte- me explico

-Oh! Perdón es que estaba pensando que te podría dar para que desayunes- le mentí para que no viera lo nervioso que me tenia esta situación

-Ya me siento mejor, puedo levantarme a prepararme algo- me dijo con todas las intenciones de levantarse

-No no no no y no, yo voy a salir a comprarte algo- le dije mientras la empujaba de vuelta a la cama-y mientras vuelvo tú te quedaras aquí recostada y descansaras- le dije tratando de sonar como un padre autoritario, aunque creo que no lo logre

-¿Estas seguro?-me pregunto

-Claro que estoy seguro linda

-Entonces creo que…Esta bien-me respondió no muy convencida

-¿Dime se te antoja algo en especial?-pregunte esperando que me ayudara un poco con esta rara tarea

-Mmmmm… no estoy muy segura-lo estaba meditando

-Tal vez algo dulce o salado-trataba de sacarle alguna información

-Mmmmm… quiero algo dulce… tal vez… unos hot cakes y un chocolate caliente… eso seria bueno-me dijo y parecía emocionada

-Muy bien, entonces en lo que vuelvo tú recuéstate y trata de dormir, no tardare- le prometí y le di un beso en frente mientras me dirigía a la salida

-Gracias- me susurro justo antes de que saliera de su cuarto

Esto era perfecto Bella, me había dicho exactamente lo que quería de desayuno y gracias a eso ya no me seria tan complicado traérselo. Lo único que me falta es encontrar el lugar donde pudiera comprárselo.

Recorrí el pequeño pueblo de Forks en busca de algún establecimiento de comida.

Encontré un lugar casi al final del pueblo era muy acogedor y estaba lleno de gente a pesar de ser aun temprano. El olor a comida rodeaba todo el lugar y créanme no era nada agradable.

Entre y me dirigí rápidamente a la barra para poder pedir el desayuno de Bella y salir lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar que olía raro. Al llegar a la barra se me acerco una señora entrada en edad, me aparece haberla atendido hace como un mes por una gripe en el hospital.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen, no es muy común verlo por el pueblo, ¿En que le puedo ayudar hoy?-me pregunto amablemente

-Si, no suelo salir mucho-le dije amablemente-pero el día de hoy mi esposa ha salido por negocios a Seattle y bueno no pude desayunar en casa-le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para justificar mi presencia en ese lugar

-¡Oh!-exclamo sorprendida-¿entonces que le puedo ofrecer?-pregunto

-Mmmmm…-fingí considerarlo-me podrías preparar unos hot cakes y un chocolate caliente-le pedí

-Claro Dr.-me dijo mientras lo anotaba en una libretita- En un momento se los preparo-y salió rumbo a la cocina

Muy bien esto salió mejor de lo que había pensado, a pesar de ser un horrendo lugar para un vampiro no es tan malo como pensé.

Todas las personas en este lugar me habían dado por lo menos una mirada curiosa, podía oírlos cuchichear entre ellos lo raro que era encontrar en un lugar tan concurrido a un Cullen y más al buen Dr. Que se la vivía encerrado en el hospital. Tal vez deberíamos dejarnos ver más seguidos en el pueblo.

-¿Va a querer su desayuno para llevar Dr. Cullen?- me pregunto la señora que me atendió cuando entre

-Si por favor

-Muy bien en un momento más le traigo su pedido-y con eso se fue de nuevo

No se como les pueden gustar estos lugares a los humanos, son muy calientes y ruidosos, no es que el hospital no sea así pero es necesario que ellos vayan, ¿Para que a estos lugares si tienen casas y familias? Digo en casos como el de Bella lo entiendo pero ¿para que quedarse a come aquí?, yo siento que tu casa es el lugar mas cómodo que existe, rodeado de tu familia y todo lo que es tuyo. Hay cosas de la naturaleza humana que jamás podre comprender, ¿Porque no son felices con lo que tienen? ¿Por qué siempre quieren más? El tener a mi familia era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Pase muchos siglos solo, es cierto que los aproveche perfeccionando mi autocontrol y estudiando sobre todo tipo de temas, desde el arte hasta el espacio, desde la literatura hasta la física, pero de nada me sirvió porque estaba solo, en el tiempo que pase con los Vulturis aprendí todavía más de mi naturaleza y la humana pero a pesar de estar acompañado no dejaba de sentirme solo.

Cuando me encontré con Elizabeth y su familia, pude ver el amor que ella en particular le profesaba a su hijo, era un amor que yo sabia jamás llegaría a sentir, pero Elizabeth vio algo en mi y me encomendó su mas preciado tesoro, su hijo que con tanto amor y dedicación cuido hasta el ultimo de sus suspiros.

-Aquí esta su orden Dr.- me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones con el desayuno de Bella

-Muchas gracias-pague y salí de ahí para ver a mi pequeña

El camino de regreso a casa de Bella fue tranquilo mientras continuaba cavilando acerca de la naturaleza humana. Es que no lograba comprender como después de encontrar a una compañera y formar una familia, sentían la necesidad de encontrar algo más, sienten que les falta algo, cuando en realidad lo tienen todo.

Para mi el cuidar de mi familia lo es todo

Llegué y aparque frente a la casita de mi niña no se oía ningún ruido dentro de esta, eso quería decir que mi pequeña me había hecho caso y estaba dormida. Entre con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dirigí a su cuarto y efectivamente la encontré dormida y lo bueno es que se veía tranquila su respiración se escuchaba muy bien, si seguía así para mañana ya estaría casi recuperada o al menos lo suficiente como para que la dejáramos salir de su cuarto un rato

Deje la bolsa con su desayuno en el escritorio y me acerque a su cama para despertarla

-Bella linda, ya te traje el desayuno-la sacudí un poco

-Mmmmm-me respondió pero no despertó

-Hija despierta-lo intente de nuevo

-Mmmmm… hola-me saludo tallándose sus ojos cafés

-Hola linda-salude-siéntate para darte tu desayuno ¿si?

-Bueno-fue lo único que me contesto

Fui por la bolsa y con cuidado saque su contenido para después colocárselo en sus piernas

-Te traje lo que me pediste-le comente feliz

-Muchas gracias, se ven muy ricos

-Espero que lo estén-dije algo preocupado ¿Qué tal si no le gustaban?

-Bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo-dijo mientras picaba un hot cake con su tenedor y metiéndose un gran trozo en la boca. Espere pacientemente a que terminara de masticar y me diera el veredicto de los hot cakes.

Pero al final me gano la curiosidad

-¿Cómo están?-pregunte

-Definitivamente con antojo todo sabe mejor, gracias Carlisle están muy ricos-me respondió feliz y sin dejar de comer

-Que bueno que te gustaron cariño-me relaje considerablemente

Bella desayuno tranquilamente y muy feliz, me encanta estar así era un silencio muy cómodo

-Termine-anuncio Bella

-Que bueno cariño, ¿Estas bien o quieres otra cosa?

-Así estoy muy bien-me dijo acomodándose en su cama y me recordó a un gatito después de comer

-Voy a bajar a tirar todo esto ahora vuelvo-le avise en lo que iba recogiendo todo lo que sobro de su desayuno

-Gracias

Me lleve todo a la cocina para tirarlo pero después recordé que se supone que Bella se queda sola en casa y si Charlie ve los envases vacios en la basura va a sospechar que no es así y como solución tome todo y lo metí en el maletero de mi Mercedes, ya después lo sacaría de ahí

Regrese a su cuarto y la encontré hecha bolita entre sus cobijas

-¿Tienes frio?-le pregunte

-Algo-me respondió

-¿Dónde guardan las cobijas?-le pregunte

-En un cuartito debajo de las escaleras-me respondió antes de que le recorriera el cuerpo un estremecimiento

-Voy a traerte otras cobijas-le avise y salí corriendo por ellas, tome un par más, regrese a su lado eh inmediatamente las coloque encima de su cubrecama

-¿Así estas mejor?-le pregunte

-Si muchas gracias-dijo acurrucándose todo lo que su camita le permitía

-Estoy aburrida-se quejo Bella después de un rato de silencio

-Tenia entendido que Edward iba a traerte algo para entretenerte-le comente

-Siiii… pero no se que pedirle-me contesto haciendo un pucherito con sus labios. Era muy adorable

-¿Y como que quieres?-tal vez si platicábamos de eso se le ocurriera algo

-No tengo idea… no se me ocurre nada

-Mmmmm… tal vez un juego de mesa o algún libro-le propuse

-Eso suena bien pero no estoy segura

-Recuerda que tienes que avisarle a Edward que es lo quieres antes de que salga del instituto

-Lo se, solo necesito pensarlo un rato más

-De acuerdo pequeña pero no te tardes mucho

-Sip-me respondió

Pasamos media hora en un tranquilo silencio, la verdad con esta pequeña no era necesario rellenar los silencios ya que no eran incómodos ni molestos, me encanta el carácter de Bella es más compatible con Esme y conmigo que el de las chicas y bueno mucho mas que compatible que el de los chicos, sobre todo que el de Emmett

Mmmmm… pensé que seria más difícil estar aquí cuidándola, pero me equivoque esto es de lo, más tranquilo, supongo que de ser cualquier otro humano ya estaría desesperado por irme o por encargárselo a alguien más.

-¡Ya se!-grito de Bella de repente

-¿Que sabes linda?

-Que es lo que quiero que me traiga Edward-me respondió feliz

-¿Y me dirás que es?-la verdad me moría de curiosidad

-Quiero mucha azúcar

-¿Y eso en que te va a ayudar para entretenerte?-le pregunte extrañado

-En nada-me dijo-pero hoy tengo antojo de algo dulce y además no es tanto aburrimiento

-¿Entonces que es?

-Lo estuve pensando y creo que es como depresión por estar tanto tiempo encerrada-me explico-y creo que el azúcar me subirá mucho el ánimo

-Creo que tienes razón cielo

-Voy a decirle a Edward que me traiga una gran bolsa de dulces para después de comer

-Muy buena idea-la felicite

-¿Ya estarán almorzando?-me pregunto y yo revise la pantalla de mi celular

-Si, ya deben estar saliendo hacia la cafetería-le respondí

-entonces, creo que lo llamare-me comento y comenzó a marcarle a mi hijo

-Hola amor ¿que pasa?-le pregunto Edward al contestar

-Hola, solo llamaba para decirte que ya que quiero que me traigas

-¿A sí? ¿Y que puedo llevarte?

-Bueno pues le comentaba a Carlisle que más que aburrimiento estoy algo depre, así que estaba pensando en que me vendría bien dulces

-Mmmmm… ¿Y como cuantos dulces quieres que te lleve?-le pregunto mi hijo

-Pueesss… bastantes la verdad-le dijo Bella algo avergonzada

-Si eso es lo que quieres amor, estaré encantado de complacerte-le contesto mi hijo como todo un caballero

-Muchas gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer amor, en cuanto salga voy a comprarte tus caramelos ¿Te parece amor?

-Siiiiii-le grito muy emocionada Bella

-Jajajaja, me agrada escucharte tan animada

-Es que me hace mucha ilusión mis dulces

-Bueno entonces te llevare muchos

-¡Gracias!

-Por nada amor, te veo después

-Si nos vemos más tarde

-Cuídate mucho Bella adiós

-Adiós-y con eso colgó

-Listo-me dijo

-Edward estará muy feliz

-¿Por que?

-Por que va a poder comprarte algo y sin que te quejes

-Tienes rozón eso no pasa muy seguido-me dijo con algo de humor

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que salgan de clases-me dijo pero algo cabizbaja

-No falta mucho para que salgan no te desanimes

-No es eso es que me muero de antojo-me dijo y sonó como una niña de 5 años

-Tranquila ya veras que se te pasa rápido el dia-le dije a modo de consuelo

-Eso espero

Pero se notaba mucho menos alegre que hace un momento y yo no quería verla así, por eso tome mi celular disimuladamente y comencé a escribir un mensaje a mi hijo

"_Edward salte de la escuela y ve a comprarle a Bella lo que te encargo por favor"_- y lo envié

-¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco cariño?

-Creo que tienes razón, esta haciendo mucho frio-me respondió tapándose casi toda la cara con las cobijas

-Descansa linda, te despierto cuando sea hora de tu medicamento ¿si?

Muy bien gracias

"_Gracias papá"-_me contesto Edward el mensaje

**Hola hola, si aunque no lo crean sigo viva. Perdón es que estado trabajando mucho por estos días. Soy demostradora y me toco una promoción de margarina Primavera y pues es todo el dia y son Viernes, sábado, domingo, martes y jueves. Es muy pero muy difícil y cansado pero me di un tiempo para escribirles **

**Espero que se pasaran una Navidad genial con toda su familia o al menos que fuera tranquila y agusto.**

**La próxima vez va para mi otra historia y les aviso que va a tener mas o menos 6 caps :D **

**Bueno es todo cuidence mucho adiosin **


	24. Chapter 24

"LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"

**Cap. 24**

**Edward pov**

Este había sido un día muy muy largo. Había sido obligado a venir en contra de mí voluntad y dejar a mi Bella en manos de mi padre, no es que no confiara en el, solo que me sentía ansioso por no ser yo quien cuidara de ella.

Lo único bueno de este día, es que Bella me había prometido que me llamaría para que le comprara algo y así hacerla sentir mejor durante su encarcelamiento casi obligado en su casa.

Hace rato hable con ella y no me gusto que me dijera que se sentía deprimida, pero si los dulces la iba a hacer sentir mejor, soy capaz de ir a comprarle la dulcería completa. Lo malo es que tenia que esperar un para de horas para poder salir del instituto y luego otra mas para llegar a la dulcería y escogerle algo rico a mi Bella

Estaba de camino a mi siguiente clase cuando mi celular sonó anunciándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje

"_Edward salte de la escuela y ve a comprarle a Bella lo que te encargo por favor"-_era lo que decía el mensaje de mi padre y casi me pongo a brincar de felicidad al estilo Alice. Pero me contuve, aunque no lo crean tengo orgullo, así que me limite a salir de la escuela, me subí a mi Volvo y emprendí camino a la dulcería más cercana, claro después de contestarle el mensaje a mi padre agradeciéndole

**Carlisle pov**

Le había dado permiso a Edward de salir tempano de clases, todo sea por mi pequeña.

Estaba sentado en una mecedora que tenía y se veía muy bien su cuarto desde aquí, que por cierto estaba muy poco decorado para ser de una adolecente, o tal vez lo veía así por que estoy muy acostumbrado al extravagante decorado de mis hijas, no lo se pero es mucho más acogedor que los de ellas, "ojala nunca sepan que pensé eso o me van a matar" T.T

Esme aun va a tardar como unas tres horas en llegar y Edward como hora y media tal vez una por como conduce ¬¬. El caso es que aun me queda un rato aquí así que voy a revisar que hay en la casa. No crean que soy un entrometido pero quiero saber más de esta pequeña familia tan diferente a la que tengo en casa.

**Edward pov**

Encontré una pequeña dulcería casi a las afueras del pueblo, así que me estacione y entre.

El local era pequeño, si, pero bien surtido, había una gran variedad de chucherías° (N/A _**"me en canta esa palabra" ;3**_) y eso era muy bueno así le llevaría dulces de todo tipo y estoy seguro que eso la alegrara bastante ya que la escuche muy emocionada por teléfono.

Al llegar a los estantes recorrí con la mirada todos y cada uno de los productos, cuando alguno llamaba mi atención lo tomaba y revisaba el sabor, el tamaño y la cantidad por cajita, si me convencía lo llevaba sino lo regresaba al estante. Al terminar de recorrer la tienda llevaba como diez cajas de dulces, entre chocolates, caramelos macizos, chiclosos y chicles. Me acerque a pagar mis compras y me atendió un señor no muy grande tal vez de unos treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos.

-Buenas tardes joven-saludo

-Buenas tardes

¿Encontró lo que buscaba?- me pregunto amablemente

-Si gracias- respondí mientras colocaba mis cajas en la mesa para que me las cobrara

-Wow si que le gustan los dulces- comento cuando comenzó a pasarlos por el escáner

-No son para mi, son para mi novia-le respondí

-¿Su chica lo mando por todo esto?- pregunto pero como acusando a Bella y luego pensó _"Pobre chico de seguro su novia es una mandona"_

-Claro que no-le dije casi de forma grosera nadie y digo NADIE acusa a mi dulce de ser egoísta y si lo es tiene todo el derecho de serlo

-Perdón es que es muy raro que un joven como tu venga a hacer este tipo de pedidos sin una buena razón- dijo tratando de remediar lo dicho _"Creo que ya metí la pata" _

-Mi novia esta enferma, lleva toda la semana encerrada en su casa y se esta poniendo algo depre, así que le voy a llevar unos dulces para que se alegre un poco-le explique

-Es comprensible que este así- _"mejor dejo de hacer conjeturas contra la gente"_

Esa es una excelente idea, pensé muy de acuerdo con el

-Si- fue lo único que dije

"_creo que se molesto" _No como cree ¬¬_ "eso me pasa por hablar de más" _

Sin ningún otro comentario por parte de él o mío término de pasar todos mis productos, le pague y me fui de ahí muy molesto. Odio a la gente que juzga a los demás o los cataloga sin conocerlos. Por eso odio a la mayoría de la raza humana, hay personas que no merecen el regalo de ser lo que son.

Me había tardado menos de media hora en llegar a la dulcería y otros quince minutos en salir de ahí, debía darme prisa para llegar a casa de Bella.

**Carlisle pov**

Recorrí la pequeña casa a paso humano ya que no tenía prisa. Sentía mucha curiosidad por ver todo y descubrir las similitudes y diferencias entre ambas casas.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña, pero bastante acogedora y tranquila, se notaba que hacia mucho tiempo ninguna mujer vivía ahí. Había mucho equipo de pesca sin guardar, muebles descuidados y muchas telarañas en el techo, pero también se veían los pequeñísimos cambios que Bella a hecho en la casa, como limpiar y ventilar cada cuarto, recoger las cosas del piso y sobre todo mantener tanto la alacena como el refrigerador llenos de comida.

La cocina era un tanto simple, nada combinaba en ella, pero aun así te invitaba a sentarte en su mesa, la pequeña sala tenia como foco central la televisión y sus dos sofás, luego la chimenea y su mesita de centro, nada del otro mundo pero muy cómoda.

El cuarto de lavado, bueno solo era eso, nada del otro mundo.

El cuarto de Bella ya lo había revisado así que a pesar de saber que estaba mal, mi curiosidad gano y me metí a investigar la recamara de Charlie. Era pequeña igual que la de Bella, pero mucho MUCHO más desordenada, _"¿Como diablos entra aquí?"_

Hay ropa tirada por todo el suelo, zapatos regados y que decir de todos los objetos de uso personal. Este cuarto es un verdadero desastre, me sorprende que Charlie pueda dormir aquí.

Pero algo en este cuarto llamo mi atención, sobre una mesa que se encontraba al lado contrario de la cama había varios porta retratos. Con cuidado me acerque a ellos para poder examinarlos mejor

**Edward pov**

Ya casi llegaba a casa de Bella, si seguía a esta velocidad llegaría de diez a siete minutos, me moría por darle sus dulce a Bella, de seguro que ni notara la gran cantidad de ellos que le compre. Aunque la próxima vez que tenga el antojo de dulces, iré a buscar otra dulcería, no me quedaron ganas de volver a ver a ese sujeto.

Estaba a punto de aparcar enfrente del Mercedes de Carlisle cuando escuche sus pensamientos.

"_¿Como diablos entra aquí?"_

¿Qué estaba haciendo en el cuarto de Charlie? Pensé mientras me dirigía al encuentro con mi padre. Al entrar al cuarto del padre de Bella, me encontré con el mío con un porta retratos en las manos. Apuesto lo que quieran a que no se había dado cuenta que estaba atrás de el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte y pego un bote, Wow lo asuste

-Edward, no te oí llegar-comento

-Ya lo note padre, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-volví a preguntar

-Bueno me gano mi curiosidad y me puse a investigar la casa de Bella-me dijo un tanto apenado

-Un día de estos tu curiosidad te va a meter en problemas-me burle de el

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Eso ya lo sabía padre

-Muy gracioso Edward-me contesto enfurruñado, provocando que me riera el

"_Claro búrlate de mi" _pensó provocando más risa de parte

-Lo siento- le dije aunque claro que no lo sentía **;D**

-De acuerdo

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera?-le pregunte para cambiar el tema y no se molestara más conmigo

-Velo tu mismo- dijo y me paso el porta retratos que sostenía en sus manos

Lo tome y baje la vista para ver la foto y lo primero que vi fueron unos enormes y hermosos ojos cafés, después de unos segundos la examine bien y encontré con una niña pequeña de uniforme escolar no pasaría de los cinco años.

-Bella

-Si las encontré en la mesita de Charlie-me dijo mi padre sonriendo y yo voltee a ver la mesa llena de fotos

-Nunca las había visto- comente viendo una vez más la foto que tenia en mis manos

-Bueno creo que a Charlie le gusta mirarlas al despertar- me dijo señalando la cama que quedaba justamente de frente a la mesa

-Si pudiera dormir también me encantaría despertar con estas imágenes

-Son muy lindas hay que mostrárselas a Esme-dijo mi padre

-Le van a encantar como a nosotros- le dije

-Si, tienes mucha razón

Me tome mi tiempo para examinar todas las fotos que había en esa mesa, todas ellas tenían a mi Bella en una etapa diferente de su vida, desde bebe al lado de sus padre hasta las muchas fotos escolares. No podía decir cual era la más hermosa, en todas había algo que me encantaba, cuando pequeña era toda una dulzura y conforme iba creciendo se volvía más y más hermosa.

-Me encantan todas

-A mí también, al parecer esta jovencita siempre ha sido un encanto-me dijo mi padre

-Sin duda alguna- concorde con el

**Alice pov**

Estaba en clase, sentada hasta atrás como siempre para que nadie me molestara, cuando de repente me llego una visión

_Por lo que podía ver era el cuarto de Charlie y ahí estaban de espalda a la puerta Edward y Carlisle, estaban muy concentrados viendo algo y déjenme decirles que ambos tenían una sonrisa boba en la cara, quería ver lo que ellos veían, pero no podía, Ah! Que coraje_

La visión acabo y yo estaba muy molesta, quería saber que los tenia con esa cara, estaba muy enfurruñada, no me gusta para nada quedarme con la duda.

Estaba tratando de no arrojar mi cuaderno por el salón cuando escuche los pasos de Jasper muy cerca de mi salón. Toco la puerta y el maestro se detuvo para poder ir a abrir.

-Señor Hale, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?-pregunto amablemente el profesor

-¿Me podría permitir hablar con Alice por favor?

-Claro-contesto-Señorita Cullen la buscan-me dijo alzando la voz y yo tome mis cosas para salir rápidamente del salón

-Gracias profesor-le dije cuando pase a su lado

-Por nada-me respondió justo antes de que saliera al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de mi

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?-pregunte a mi esposo

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta?-pregunto

-Me estabas revisando ¿Verdad?

-Siempre lo hago, ahora dime ¿Qué te tenia tan molesta?

-Nada solo una visión incompleta-le dije sin querer entrar en detalles ya que a el no le agradaba mucho que estuviéramos tanto tiempo con Bella

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-No, no es nada malo, pero sabes que odio no ver todo- dije haciendo un puchero

-Lo se, pero sabes que no siempre puedes abarcarlo todo- me dijo tiernamente

-Si si si ya se, pero de todos modos odio no saberlo- me estaba volviendo a enfurruñar

-Tranquila cielo- me arrullo contra su pecho y me mando olas de calma

-Gracias

-Es un placer señorita-me respondió con su tan marcado asentó sureño

**Edward pov**

Llevábamos como media hora viendo las fotos de Charlie, entre mi padre y yo habíamos estado tratando de averiguar cual era la más linda.

-No me decido- me queje

-Yo tampoco, Bella era una verdadera belleza a todas edades

-Mmmmm… me las quiero quedar- dije admirándolas

-Créeme que no eres el único, pero dudo mucho que Charlie no note que desaparecieron las fotos que ve todas las mañanas al despertar

-Odio cuando tienes razón- le dije molesto y el se rio por lo bajo de mi

-Mmmmm… Ya se-me levante emocionado y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y vaga la redundancia, le saque fotos a las fotos

-Buena solución, algo rara, pero buena-me felicito mi padre

-listo termine-dije feliz

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar con Bella, ¿No crees?

-Si, adelántate yo voy a bajar por los dulces de Bella que deje en el auto

-De acuerdo te veo haya-me dijo y salió del cuarto, yo le di una ultima mirada a las fotos y salí rumbo a mi Volvo

**Carlisle pov**

Regrese al cuarto de Bella y por suerte ella seguía dormida, no puedo creer las imágenes que encontré, jamás había visto algo tan tierno, Esme estará encantada cuando las vea. Escuche a Edward recogiendo varias bolsas de su Volvo y corriendo de regresando a la casa.

-Mira padre-me llamo extendiéndome las bolsas que traía

-¿No crees que es mucho?-le pregunta al ver la gran cantidad de golosinas que había traído **(N/A. no pude resistirme en este pedazo llegue a las 2,222 palabras :D adoro el núm. 2. Perdón sigamos)**

-Lo que pasa es que no se cuales dulces le gusten más así que traje de todo un poco-me dijo apenado

-Bueno hay que descubrirlo-le dije- ya es hora de su medicamento

-Bien la despertare-me dijo

-Yo voy a traerle un poco de agua tibia para que se la tome no me tardo-avise y salí corriendo a la cocina

**Edward pov**

-Bella, linda-la llame y ella se quejo

-Cielo despierta-lo intente de nuevo y lo logre ya que con dificultad abrió sus ojitos cafés-Buenas tardes dormilona-salude

-Buenas tardes-respondió tallándose los ojos

-Es hora de tu medicina

-Bien

Tome las cajas de su mesa y le di el medicamento justo cuando Carlisle entraba con un vaso de agua tibia en las manos

-Toma linda- Carlisle le entrego el vaso y ella sin rechistar se tomo el medicamento

-Listo-dijo cuando termino con una mueca en su carita cuando tomo el jarabe

-Mira lo que te traje- dije y puse las bolsas sobre sus piernas

-¡Mis Dulces!- grito feliz

-Si amor, te traje de todo tipo y todos para ti solita

-¡Viva!-Volvió a gritas y yo no pude más que reír feliz de su reacción

-No comas muchos o te dolerá el estomago-le advirtió mi padre cuando la vio abrir dulces como si no hubiera mañana

-Solo quiero probarlos todos-le dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito

"_Oh rayos es peor que Alice" _pensó mi padre y vaya que tenia razón

-Esta bien-le dijo derrotado

-¡Gracias!

"_Esta niña será nuestra ruina" "Aunque no me importa en lo más mínimo" _pensó mi padre mirándola con ternura

_-_Calma amor, no se van a ir a ningún lado-le recordé dulcemente

-Lo se, es que están muy ricos

-Que bueno que te gustaron

-¡Si y Mucho!

Pasamos un rato en silencio viendo como Bella disfrutaba de sus dulces y era algo muy divertido de ver, parecía una niña, se veía de lo más dulce.

Después de como una hora dejo los dulces de lado y se puso a juguetear con la cajita de música que le regalo mi padre, la abría y cerraba, le daba vueltas y la admiraba. A veces cuando le encontraba algún diseño que le gustaba nos llamaba y nos lo enseñaba. Cuando ya no encontró otro diseño dejo la cajita en su mesita abierta para que sonara y se dedico a colocarle en coldije de motita azul que Alice le regalo a su celular, de vez en cuando tomaba un dulce o un chocolate.

Sin darnos cuenta se nos paso la tarde, primero llegaron mis hermanos, se vinieron directo de la escuela inventándose no se que excusa, para que Jasper y Rosalie no se molestaran.

-Hola Bella-saludaron mis hermanos, más calmados de lo normal, al parecer no querían volver a molestar a Carlisle

-Hola chicos-saludo Bella pero sin ponerles mucha atención pues todavía estaba batallando con su coldije

-¿Qué haces Bella?-le pregunto Emmett

-Trato de ponerle esta cosa a mi celular-le explico

-¿Mmmmm… no quieres que te ayudemos?-le pregunto Alice

-Nop, yo puedo-respondió sin mirarla

-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar

-Sip-respondió y luego nos ignoro

-¿Por qué nos esta ignorando?-se quejo Emmett

-Por que, esta muy ocupada- le respondí

-Pero esto es aburrido

-Ella esta muy agusto así que no molestes- le advertí

-No iba a hacer nada, solo estaba preguntando

-Aja, te voy a creer

-Aaaah ya me aburrí- casi grito Emmett

-No grites Emmett- se quejo Bella

"_Oh oh ahí van" _pensó Alice

"_Hay que no se peleen" _pidió Carlisle

-Es que esto es muy pero muy aburrido Bella

-No me importa, no tienes por que gritar

-No estoy gritando, me estoy quejando de lo aburrida que eres

-No te desquites conmigo, si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte- Bella estaba muy molesta

-Lo haría si Rosalie no estuviera molesta conmigo

-Yo no soy un perro para entretenerte

-Tienes razón, un perro al menos me serviría de bocadillo- grito Emmett sin medir lo que estaba diciendo

-Muy bien- susurro Bella bajando la cabeza y concentrándose de nuevo en su coldije

Nadie dijo nada, estábamos muy sorprendidos Emmett adoraba a Bella y nunca se había dejado llevar por su enojo en su presencia.

Esme llego cinco minutos después y nos encontró a todos aun paralizados, no sabíamos como reaccionar, Emmett estaba viendo fijamente por la ventana ignorándonos y Bella se había quedado quieta sentada en su cama sin mirar ni decir nada.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Esme pero nadie le pudo contestar

-Ammm… ¿Están bien?- nadie respondió

"_¿Edward que pasa?" _me pregunto y yo solo voltee a ver a Emmett _"¿Qué hizo esta vez?"_

Como no conteste Esme se acerco a la cama de Bella y se sentó a su lado

-Bella- la llamo pero ella no alzo a cara- ¿Cielo?-nada, eso nos extraño

Esme se agacho para poder mirar el rosto de Bella.

-¡Oh mi amor!-grito Esme y abrazo a bella, provocando de ella un sollozo

-¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?!-grito Esme

-Na… na… nada Esme-gimoteó Bella

-Como que nada, Me dicen ahora mismo que paso- exigió

-Fue mi culpa Esme- dijo Emmett

-¿Qué paso?

-Le grite muy feo a Bella

-¿Por que?

-Por que estaba aburrido y frustrado así que me desquite con ella- explico de lo más apenado

-Esto es el colmo, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió explotar así?

-No fue mi intención, solo no pude evitarlo

-Ya no me importan tus explicaciones, simplemente olvídalo por ahora y después hablaremos-dijo Esme sosteniendo a Bella para parar sus sollozos.

Me levante y me acerque a ellas, Esme me miro y me entrego a Bella para que yo la consolara, lo cual hice sin rechistar

-Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Carlisle me acompañas?-pregunto Esme

-Claro amor-dijo y se retiraron del cuarto

Bella estaba inconsolable, al parecer le dolió más de lo que pensaba lo que dijo Emmett. Pobrecita, me estaba matando verla así, extraño a la niña feliz de esta tarde.

-Bella mi cielo, tranquila por favor

-Perdón es que me duele la cabeza

-Cálmate y trata de descansar con eso se te pasara

-De acuerdo, lo intentare- me dijo y se recostó mejor en su cama

Al los pocos minutos se quedo dormida

-Lo siento chicos no quería desquitarme con ella- dijo Emmett

-Lo sabemos pero te pasaste esta vez- le dije

-Solo quiero disculparme con ella-susurro

-Ya pensaremos en algo solo déjala descansar por ahora-recomendó Alice

-Si me parece bien por ahora-dije de acuerdo con Alice

-De acuerdo les hare caso ustedes son los listos- dijo medio en broma pero todavía se oia su tono triste

**Otro más se que es malo el final pero quiero que Emmett pase un buen dia con Bella y así es una buena forma de hacer que pase. Feliz 14 de febrero. **

**Cuidence mucho adiosin :3**


	25. Chapter 25

"LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"

Cap. 25

Emmett pov

No puedo creer lo tonto que fui. Pobre Bella, ella no tenía por qué sufrir por culpa de mi frustración. Jamás la había visto llorar y lo peor es que lo hizo por mi culpa.

Pero sé que puedo compensarla por mi tontería.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y Esme había terminado de cocinar, pero a pesar de ser tarde nadie se atrevió a despertar a Bella para que comiera. De hecho Esme ni siquiera me miraba, estaba muy muy molesta y créanme que la entendía. Me ganaría otro castigo por esto y lo tenía bien merecido.

Pero no me preocupare por pequeñeces en este momento, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar. Como por ejemplo, cómo lograr que me perdone Bella, sé que con solo pedirle perdón lo va a olvidar, pero yo quiero hacer algo para consentirla un poco y vea que de verdad siento y mucho lo que le hice.

Alice y Edward habían prometido ayudarme a crear algo que alegrara a Bella, pero quería tener el mérito de haberlo pensado por mí mismo.

Así que mmmmm… piensa…. Piensa…. Piensa… mmmmm… no se me ocurre nada _**(N/A: Que novedad XD) **_maldición esto me va a tomar más tiempo del que pensé.

Edward pov

Esme estaba muy molesta y Carlisle no sabe ni que pensar, entiende a Emmett y sabe que ha estado muy presionado, pero no está de acuerdo con su comportamiento hacia Bella.

Alice estaba ingeniando un plan para ayudar a Emmett en su disculpa, pero también estaba molesta con él y solo lo estaba ayudando porque no le gustaba que Bella estuviera triste.

Y yo… pues estoy algo desorientado, no sé qué pensar.

Por un lado estaba muy molesto con Emmett por tratar así a mi Ángel, pero por otro lado me sentía mal por, porque de verdad está muy triste y enojado consigo mismo por su comportamiento.

Sé que quiere reparar su falta pero esta vez no solo debe contentarse con Bella sino con nosotros también. Hemos tolerado muchas cosas de él, pero esta es una de esas cosas que no se olvidan fácilmente.

Emmett pensaba y pensaba en formas de contentarse con Bella, pero debo admitir que cada una era peor que la anterior. Lo bueno es que se dio cuenta y dejo de pensar en tonterías.

Yo no quería meterme en su forma de disculparse, así que esperare hasta que tenga una buena idea y lo ayudare a llevarla a cabo.

Esme pov

A veces me pregunto ¿Dónde es que quedo la madures de mi hijo?, no puedo concebir el hecho de que crea conveniente desquitar sus frustraciones en Bella. Por dios tiene los años suficientes para ser su abuelo, pero él se comportaba como si fuera su hermanito de tres años.

Espero que este pensando en una muy buena forma para disculpase con Bella, porque sino, de verdad que va a desear jamás haberse dirigido a Bella de ese modo

Carlisle pov

Jamás había visto a Emmett comportarse así, ni siquiera cuando era un neófito explotaba de ese modo.

Sé que Esme debe estar furiosa, desde que salimos del cuarto de mi pequeña, no había dicho nada, preparaba las cosas con mucha agresividad y hacia más ruido del que es normal en nuestra especie, supongo yo para acallar los sollozos de Bella o la disculpa de Emmett hacia sus hermanos.

El caso es que va a tomar mucho calmarla. Yo no estoy muy molesto con Emmett porque entiendo su situación, pero si hubiera llegado después tal y como hizo Esme, estaría a punto arrojarlo por la ventana.

Se encontrara la manera de contentarse con ambas, solo espero que no tarde mucho porque mientras más tarde, más difícil va a ser ganase su perdón.

Alice pov

Aaaaaah! Emmett es un idiota, ¿Por qué diablos no se quedó callado? Aaaaaah!, que coraje, solo porque estamos en el cuarto de Bella no me le eché encima porque de lo contrario ambos estaríamos en medio de bosque y les juro que no sería yo la que comería tierra esta noche.

Esme no ha dicho nada porque si lo hace estoy segura de que despertaría a medio Forks con sus gritos.

Pero olvidémonos de esto por un momento y concentrémonos en encontrar una buena forma de hacer que mi tonto hermano encuentre la forma de pedir perdón.

Bella pov

No entiendo porque Emmett me trato así, yo no hice nada solo quería algo de paz. Pero supongo que solo soy un juguete para él. Me duele mucho la cabeza ni en la inconciencia del sueño puedo estar completamente tranquila.

Aunque ayuda mucho que todo esté en silencio

…_**.**_

_**Sé que es corto pero este cap. Pero va a ayudar para el final, ya que quería que supieran como se sentían todos con esta situación y para el siguiente ya tendremos la planeación para la disculpa. Otra cosa les aviso que ya solo quedan d caps. **_

_**Esta historia duro más de lo que tenía planeado así que ya es momento de darle su final.**_

_**Por otro lado les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios sobre todo un anónimo que me dijo que mi fic era el más dulce del mundo. Cuando lo leí me emocione mucho, les juro que nunca pensé llegar a tanto gracias por su apoyo**_

_**También me pidieron más caps. De Carlisle en esta ocasión, no sé si pueda pero si puedo agregar algo de él lo hare con mucho gusto (Digo si ya lo hice con Esme que no lo haga con Carlisle ¿No?) ;P **_

_**Cuídense mucho adiosin :3**_


	26. Chapter 26

**"LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"**

Cap. 26

Edward pov

Charlie llego hace como una hora, Esme y Carlisle habían bajado a recibirlo como venían haciendo cada noche desde que Bella enfermo y como cada noche Esme le fue a servir su cena.

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos cuidando de Bella ya que pronto seria hora de su medicamento y deberíamos despertarla, aunque no quisiéramos

Estábamos en silencio, mis hermanos concentrados en idear una buena solución al problema de Emmett. Al menos las ideas de Alice no eran tan tontas como las Emmett, pero eran demasiado materiales, en todas terminábamos con casi un día completo en el centro comercial para poder comprar todo lo que, según ella, era indispensable para el plan

Suspire pesadamente, esto era ridículo, ¿Por qué diablos se complicaban tanto la existencia? Mi Bella era una persona simple, que disfrutaba de cosas simples, como los picnics al aire libre y más si había sol, una buena lectura sentada en la sala o solo relajarse escuchando música. Esas son las cosas en las que deberían estar pensando, en lugar de tontos partidos de baseball o días completos en un tortuosa SPA acompañado de un horrible día de compras y restaurantes caros.

Dado el equilibrio de Bella la idea de Emmett era estúpida y la aversión por la atención que tenía mi Bella, hacía de la idea de Alice una tortura en lugar de algo divertido

El ruido del despertador me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me estire para poder silenciarlo y que no armara más alboroto, después y sin más remedio desperté a mi ángel.

-Cariño-la sacudí suavemente

-¿Mmm?-pregunto algo molesta

-Es hora de tu medicamento cielo-le explique y con eso entre avío sus ojitos cafés

-De acuerdo-dijo resignada mientras trataba de sentarse en su pequeña cama

-¿Cómo sigue el dolor de cabeza?-le pregunte quedamente

-Un poco mejor

-Oh, siento escuchar eso amor-le dije mientras acariciaba su largo cabello

-Supongo que para mañana ya se habrá ido del todo, tranquilo-me dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pero como siempre su escasa capacidad para mentir jugo en su contra

-Toma Bella-dijo Alice ofreciéndole sus medicamentos

-Gracias Alice-dijo Bella y se tomó su medicamento con un gesto de disgusto

-Bella, ya llego tu padre y esta cenando ¿Tú quieres algo?-le pregunte ya que no había comido nada

-No gracias, aun me duele mucho la cabeza y no quiero vomitar-me explico

-Oh, entiendo debes tener una migraña horrible entonces-le dije con pesar

-Un poco, si-me dijo y escondió su carita en mi pecho

-¿Quieres que apaguemos la luz?-le pregunte, sabía que con migraña la fotosensibilidad era un síntoma muy común

-Si por favor-susurro sin despegar su rosto de mi pecho

Sin decir una palabra Emmett se presionó al apagador y con eso el cuarto quedo a oscuras, cosa claro que no representaba ningún problema para mis hermanos y yo

-¿Así está mejor?-le pregunte y ella con cuidado saco su cabeza de su escondite para mirar a su alrededor

-Si mucho mejor, gracias-nos susurró y se recostó nuevamente en su camita

-De nada amor, ahora trata de descansar para que pronto se te pase el dolor- le susurre dulcemente en su oído

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida y nosotros no hicimos nada por evitarlo, sabíamos que no era conveniente molestarla más, al menos por esta noche, queríamos que descasara.

Después de media hora, nuestros padres subieron en compañía de Charlie para hacer nuestra salida oficial de su casa

Emmett estaba preocupado, sabía que al salir de aquí tenía que dar algunas explicaciones a Esme y aparte tenía que ponerse a planear la sorpresa de Bella sin que Rosalie lo supiera, tenía que encontrar la manera de desaparecerse todo un día para llevar acabo su cometido sin que su esposa se molestara con él más de lo que ya estaba.

Los tres adultos entraron al cuarto en silencio, mis padres ya le habían avisado a Charlie sobre la condición de Bella, para que no se extrañara al entrar al cuarto en completa oscuridad.

-¿Cómo pueden ver chicos, está muy oscuro?-nos preguntó Charlie tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra que nos rodeaba

-Ya tenemos tiempo así Charlie, ya nos acostumbramos-le contesto Alice

-De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado al salir, no quiero que se vayan a tropezar con algo o se lastimen-nos dijo y pude ver que de verdad estaba preocupado por nuestra integridad

-Gracias por la preocupación Charlie, lo tendremos presente-le respondí amablemente mientras trataba de incorporarme de la cama de Bella sin molestar su sueño. La recosté lo más suavemente que puede en su almohada y tras darle un beso en la frente me aleje de ella.

Esme y Carlisle le dieron un beso en frente a Bella, Alice le acaricio el cabello y le susurro un "adiós" suavemente. Pero el que más nos sorprendió fue Emmett se acercó a ella y con delicadeza le susurro un "lo siento hermanita" para después regalarle un beso en su mejilla

Charlie nos acompañó a nuestros autos para despedirnos.

-Buenas noches y gracias por sus atenciones con Bella-nos dijo Charlie

-Buenas noches-nos despedimos mis hermanos y yo

-Buenas noches Charlie y ya te habíamos dicho que no es ninguna molestia para nosotros-le dijo mi madre con dulzura

-Aun así gracias-nos sonrió Charlie antes de que subiéramos a los autos

Yo iba en mi volvo y los demás iban en el Mercedes de Carlisle, ya que mis hermanos llegaron corriendo desde la escuela y Esme llego en taxi desde Port Ángeles

Todos íbamos callados mis hermanos seguían en sus planes, lo bueno es que podía ver que Alice y Emmett se estaban inclinando a una idea más parecida a la mía y dejaban de lado sus gustos para concentrarse en los de Bella

Mis padres habían dejado de lado su enojo con Emmett, al verlo despedirse tan delicadamente de Bella, se dieron cuenta que de verdad estaba arrepentido y estaban pensando en cómo ayudarlo a disculparse con su hermanita humana. **(N/A; 1000 palabras es mucho ¿No? XD)**

Nos alejamos lo suficiente como para que me pudiera detener sin que Charlie me viera regresar al cuarto de su hija. Me detuve y Alice ya estaba esperado para tomar mi lugar al volante de mi Volvo

-Nos veremos mañana hermanito-se despidió mi hiperactiva hermana

-Adiós-me despedí de todos en general y emprendí mi camino de vuelta con mi niña

No tarde ni dos minutos en llegar y subir al árbol que daba a su ventana, pero no pude entrar ya que Charlie estaba acompañando a Bella. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de irse a acostar

Se quedó con ella por unos diez minutos acariciando su cabello, cuando el sueño lo estaba venciendo le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró a su cuarto para poder descansar.

Cuando cerró la puerta yo abrí la ventana y entre lo más rápido posible para evitar que entrara el aire frio al cuarto.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que todo estaba en calma, eso me calmo, mi pequeña estaba profundamente dormida lo cual la ayudaría a que su migraña desapareciera y despertara mucho mejor.

Me recosté a su lado y me dedique a cuidar de ella como hago cada noche.

Esme pov

Llegamos a casa, ya era entrada la noche y mis otros dos hijos habían salido de cacería tal y como me habían avisado por la mañana antes de que saliera rumbo a mi junta en Port Ángeles.

-Muy bien, es hora de entrar-les dije en cuanto estacionaron los autos

Los cuatro entramos a casa en silencio, yo sabía lo que estaban tramando y si me lo pedían los ayudaría, pero me gustaba torturarlos, sobre todo a Emmett, lo perdone en el momento que lo vi disculparse con tanto fervor con Bella, pero debía sufrir un poco más por sus insolencias así que lo dejaría pensar que aún estaba enojada con él.

-Amor, vamos a nuestro cuarto a descansar-me llamo mi esposo tendiéndome su mano

-Claro, cielo-tome su mano, nos retiramos y al llegar a la escalera nos dimos una mirada cómplice

Emmett pov

Qué horror de seguro debe de estar pensando en una manera muy fea de torturarme. Estaba preparado para que me gritaran o me arrojaran cosas, pero en lugar de eso me ignoraron en cuanto entramos a la sala. Mis padres de verdad están muy molestos conmigo.

-Emmett, deja de pasearte por la sala, le vas a abrir un hoyo al piso de Esme-me reclamo la duende

-Es que tengo miedo, de seguro están pensando en cómo molerme el cuerpo de una manera lenta y muy muy dolorosa-le dije casi histérico

-No seas tan dramático Emmett, no es para tanto

-Como que no es para tanto, nunca me habían ignorado

-Bueno ya era hora de que dejaran que te castigaras tú mismo, ¿No crees?-me dijo

-Hubiera preferido que me arrojaran otra vez al rio

-Ya deja de torturarte y mejor concentrémonos en la forma en que te disculparas con Bella

-Tienes razón, estaba pensando en algo al aire libre

-Es buena idea, no creo que le entusiasmen las mías-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero no sé exactamente que vamos a hacer-le dije

-Bueno podemos hacer un picnic o una tarde tranquila en familia- me propuso

-Creo que el picnic es mejor opción así nos ahorramos hacer un desayuno-le dije feliz

-No seas egoísta, esto lo hacemos por Bella no para tu comodidad-me dijo un muy molesto duendecillo

-Lo digo, porque ni tú ni yo sabemos preparar comida humana, no tienes por qué molestarte conmigo-me queje

-Está bien lo siento no fue mi intención, es que aún estoy molesta por lo que hiciste

-Yo también lo estoy-le dije en un susurro lleno de vergüenza

Y con eso nos dedicamos toda la noche a planear y crear un día perfecto para nuestra pequeña y frágil humana y con eso alejar de su memoria el horrible error que cometí esta tarde.

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Buenas noches días o la hora que sea cuando lean esto. Para mí son las 12:28 am en diez horas tengo que ir a trabajar, pero bueno ya me había retrasado mucho en subir cap. Y por eso me disculpo como también por lao problemas ortográficos, en mí defensa solo puedo decir que mi laptop es nueva aún tengo que agregar muchas palabras y me corrige erróneamente en algunas partes **

**Así que pido su paciencia y comprensión en lo que logro arreglar este pequeño problema.**

**En otras cosas agradezco su apoyo y compañía en mis historias. Cuídense mucho Adiosin ;3**


	27. Chapter 27

**"LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"**

Cap. 27

Esme pov

Mi marido y yo nos recostamos en nuestra gran cama. Solo quería poder calmarme antes de cometer una locura en contra de Emmett, es que a veces mi hijo me saca de mis casillas. Mira que hacer llorar a Bella con sus tonterías.

Suspire fuertemente acurrucándome más en el pecho de mi esposo.

-Trata de calmarte cielo- me dijo mi esposo mientras acariciaba lentamente mi espalda

-Eso intento amor, pero me es muy difícil, esta vez Emmett fue demasiado lejos

-Lo sé, créeme que esto me sorprendió tanto como a ti, si no hubiera estado presente no me lo habría creído-me comento

-Trato de concentrarme en otras cosas para no ir y gritarle histéricamente-le dije

-Oh! Se me había olvidado-casi grito mi esposo separándose de nuestro abrazo y sacando del bolsillo del pantalón su celular-Mira lo que encontramos Edward y yo-me dijo mi esposo ofreciéndome su celular

Tome el celular no muy segura de lo que quería mostrarme, pero al ver la emocionada mirada de mi esposo me relaje y centre toda mi atención en la pantalla del pequeño aparato.

No sabía que pensar, eran las imágenes más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida, mi niña era una criaturita lindísima de bebé y al madurar se volvió la hermosa mujer que se había ganado los muertos corazones de esta familia de vampiros

-¿Dónde las encontraron?-le pregunte a mi esposo ya que nunca las había visto en mis visitas

-Bueno… ammmm… pues yo-empezó a balbucear mi esposo

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-Lo que pasa es que esas fotos las encontré yo esta tarde- me explico

-¿Y porque te pones tan nervioso?

-Lo que pasa es que… bueno tú ya me conoces y lo curioso que puedo llegar a ser

-Aja

-Bueno pues esta tarde mientras Bella dormía, no pude evitar que mi curiosidad ganara, así que me puse a investigar toda la casa

-¿Porque creo que te metiste donde no debías Carlisle?-le cuestione con una ceja alzada

-Mmmmmm… pues las fotos las encontré en una mesita-me contesto tratando de evadir el tema

-¿Y dónde específicamente estaba esa mesita Carlisle?

-Enfrente de la cama de Charlie-me respondió casi en un susurro

-¡¿Te metiste al cuarto de Charlie?!-le grite sorprendida por su falta de cortesía- Por Dios Carlisle, no es tu casa como para que te estés paseando por ella a tus anchas-lo reprendí

-Lo siento amor, pero sabes que no me puedo resistir cuando algo me da curiosidad-se disculpó haciendo un puchero

-Voy a alejarte de Alice, me doy cuenta de que ella tiene más influencia en ti que tú en ella-me queje

-No te molestes conmigo, por favor-casi me rogo

-Sabes que no puedo molestarme contigo, pero prométeme que vas a tratar de controlar un poco más tu curiosidad ¿de acuerdo?

-Tratare cielo, lo prometo-me prometió dándome un suave beso en los labios y yo solté una risita

-¿Al menos logre quitarte tus instintos asesinos hacia nuestros hijos?-me pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-Sí que lo lograste amor

-Me alegro porque debemos solucionar lo de Emmett lo antes posible-me recordó

-Lo sé, mejor bajemos de una vez y lo hablamos -sugerí

-Me parece bien-dicho esto tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos a la sala donde estaba nuestros dos hijos morenos ya que sus hermanos rubios habían salido a cazar

-Buenas noches-saludamos mi esposo y yo

-Hola-dijo mi pequeña e hiperactiva niña

-Hola-saludo con aflicción mi enorme hijo

-Bien chicos debemos hablar-sentencie

-Lo sabemos madre-respondió Alice

-Primero quiero que me cuenten con lujo de detalles lo que paso en casa de Bella hasta que yo llegue, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si mamá-respondieron mis hijos

-También quiero saber cómo te fue en la mañana Carlisle-le dije a mi esposo mirando con una ceja alzada

-Oh! Claro amor-respondió sonriendo

Y así paso el resto de la noche, cada uno me conto su día hasta que llegamos al momento que yo entre en el cuarto de Bella, me ayudó mucho a mi decisión escuchar la historia desde todos los ángulos. No voy a negar que aún estoy muy sorprendida por la actitud de Emmett, pero ahora la entiendo mejor y se cómo arreglar todo este lio

-Bien gracias por contarme todo esto, ahora lo más importante es descubrir cómo vamos a lograr que Bella disculpe a Emmett-le comente pensativa- y antes de que digan una sandez, les digo desde ahorita que quiero algo original, nada un simple lo siento o un regalito ¿Quedo claro?-les pregunte

-_**Si**_-respondieron los tres a coro

-Así me gusta-les sonreí y los cuatro nos pusimos a pensar en algo lindo para nuestra pequeña humana

Emmett pov

-¿Esme?-llame a mi madre

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?

-Bueno Alice y yo ya habíamos pensado en hacerle un picnic en familia a Bella-le comente esperando que no me arrojara nada que después me mandara a comprar

-¡Me parece una gran idea hijos!-nos felicito

-¿Enserio?-pregunte sin podérmelo creer

-Claro, un picnic va a la perfección con el carácter de Bella, ¿Ya planearon lo que van a llevar? ¿A qué hora lo van a hacer? ¿Van a ir a clases? ¿Les podemos ayudar? ¿Carlisle puedes faltar al hospital? ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡¿POR QUE NO ME RESPONDE NADIE?!-suelta todas esas preguntas sin respirar y todavía nos reclama por no contestarle 

-Amor creo que no es a mí, en quien influye más Alice-le dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alice

-Ok entendí, lo siento es que me emocione mucho-se disculpó Esme sin responderle a Alice

-Oigan-se quejó la pequeña duende

-Bueno aún no tenemos casi nada planeado mamá, la idea la tuvimos hace una media hora-le respondí a Esme ignorando deliberadamente a mi hermanita, yo quería que me ayudaran con la sorpresa de Bella, ya tendríamos tiempo después para hablar de la mala influencia que es Alice para mis padres _(por que créanme, no lo olvidare Muajajaja)_

-Bueno haberlo dicho antes, hay que ponernos a trabajar-dijo una muy emocionada Esme

-Yo puedo pedir permiso mañana, si necesitan mi ayuda-nos dijo Carlisle

-Claro que necesitamos tu ayuda cielo, ve y llama al hospital para avisar y luego regresa a ayudarnos con la planeación-le indico Esme

-Muy bien, regreso en un rato-y partió a su despacho

_-Claro ignórenme, pero ya me las pagaran nadie ignora a Alice Cullen de Hale-_susurraba una muy molesta Alice

-Bien, ustedes tampoco irán a clases mañana, me acompañaran a Seattle-nos avisó Esme

-Está bien, pero para que vamos a ir a Seattle mamá, pensé que íbamos a preparar lo necesario para el picnic de Bella-le dije desconcertado _**(N/A: Uuuuuh 1111 que lindo ¿no? :3)**_

-Eso es lo que vamos a hacer Emmett-me dijo mi madre

-¿Entonces no vamos a ir a Seattle?-pregunte y mi madre suspiro

-Emmett si serás tonto, el ir a Seattle con Esme es la excusa para que podamos faltar mañana a escuela sin que Rosalie te quiera arrancar la cabeza-me explico Alice

-Aaaaaaah, ya entendí-dije alzando me brazo en señal de victoria

-Qué bueno cielo-me dijo dulcemente mi madre ella si me comprendía no como Alice que me veía con cara de **"Retrasado"**-Ahora solo hay que ponernos a pensar en tolo que tenemos que hacer para el picnic de Bella

-_**Siiii**_-gritamos emocionados Alice y yo

…_**.**_

_**5 minutos después en el mismo lugar de la sala Cullen**_

….

¡Rayos, no se me ocurre nada!_**(N/A: Emmett y yo tenemos algo en común XD)**_

Quería que todo este asunto del picnic fuera perfecto para poder pedirle perdón a mi humanita, pero nada se me ocurría, ni siquiera sabía que le podíamos preparar para que comiera

-Es un hecho estoy perdido-dije frustrado

-Emmett cálmate lo resolveremos, además ya casi esta todo solo falta preparar el menú para Bella- me dijo Alice

-¿Enserio?-pregunte

-Claro, ¿Que no estas poniendo atención?-me pregunto

-Mmmmmm… creo que no

-No sé por qué me molesto en preguntar-se quejó Alice

-Bueno dejen de pelar yo me encargo de prepararle la comida a Bella mientras ustedes preparan el lugar ¿De acuerdo?-nos preguntó Esme

-_**Siiii**_-gritamos los cuatro muy emocionados

_**Bueno chicas así comienza la planeación de la disculpa de Emmett y el comienzo del final de esta extraña historia XD perdón por tardar tanto prometo que no volverá a pasar (o eso espero -.-') cuídense mucho chicas y gracias por continuar conmigo Adiosin ;3**_


	28. tarea

Nota:

Hola queridas lectoras lamentablemente este no es un capitulo.

No se espanten es solo que necesito de su ayuda o tal vez no yo XD mi amiga Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen necesita que le ayudemos a cumplir con una tarea. No les tomara mucho tiempo es una encuesta de 3 preguntas únicamente y las pueden responder en un review.

Aquí les dejo las preguntas y de verdad espero que puedan ayudarnos, desde ahora les agradezco el tiempo que les he robado

**¿Qué es la conservación ambiental?**

_Es la forma de proteger y preservar el futuro de la naturaleza, el medio ambiente, o específicamente algunas de sus partes como: la flora y la fauna, las distintas especies, los distintos ecosistemas, etc._

**Escribe como puede ayudar la técnica a la conservación del medio ambiente**

_Ayuda en diversas forma, por ejemplo: al salvar la flora de determinado ecosistema se estaría salvando también los animales que sobreviven consumiendo esa determinada flora y con eso a sus depredadores_

**Describe un proceso técnico que conozcas: de tu casa, de tu escuela o de tu localidad, dónde se aplique alguna técnica para la conservación del medio ambiente **

_En mi comunidad que es la delegación de Cuajimalpa de Morelos, cada año se realiza una reforestación en la zona del desierto de los leones que es una zona protegida por su gran variedad de fauna salvaje_

**No se preocupen en unos 2 días actualizare de verdad para compensarlas y por favor si pueden ayúdenos con sus respuestas como pueden ver no es muy complicado yo ya lo hice ;3, bueno cuídense mucho adiosin :3**__


	29. Chapter 29

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"**

**Cap. 29**

**Edward pov**

Ya era entrada la noche cuando recibí un mensaje de mi padre, decía que llegaría temprano para que él y yo entretuviéramos a Bella en lo que mis hermanos y mi madre preparaban el día de campo para Bella y así Emmett se pudiera disculpar con ella.

Me dedique a esperar a que llegaran las primeras luces de la mañana, hoy teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, pero lo primero era entretener a Bella para que no se diera cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer en su jardín.

Como siempre puntual, Charlie se levantó para comenzar otro día de trabajo y junto a él una horrible alarma sonó, el despertador de Bella indicaba que era hora de su medicamento.

-Cielo-la llame suavemente

-mmmmmm-me trato de responder

-Vamos cariño, despierta-la volví a llamar

-¿Si?

-Lo siento cariño, pero tienes que tomar tu medicamento

-Mmmmmm… está bien-dijo tallándose sus lindos ojitos

-toma-le acerque sus medicamentos y después de tomarlos volvió a sus cobijas

-hoy hace frio-me comento haciéndose bolita en su cama

- tienes razón linda, si sigue bajando la temperatura tal vez caiga una nevada la otra semana-le dije notando los brusco descensos en la temperatura

-eso sería algo horrible-se quejó con un adorable puchero

-Si eso pasa tendrás prohibido salir de tu cama, ¿Me escuchaste?-le dije

-créeme que yo sería la menos dispuesta a contradecirte

-Creo que sería la primera vez que estaríamos de acuerdo en algo

-No seas exagerado-se quejo

-Está bien, tal vez exagere un poco, pero tienes que aceptar que eres bastante terca amor-y eso es decir poco 

-Mira quien habla

-Oye yo no soy terco-me queje-solo soy difícil

-Aja y yo soy porrista-me contesto

-No sabía eso de ti cariño- me burle

-No sabes lo fácil que es odiarte a veces cariño-me miro con fingido odio

-hieres mi pobre corazón cielo-le dije estrujando teatralmente mi camisa a la altura de mi muerto corazón

-eso te pasa por llamarme terca-me dijo dándose la vuelta en su cama

-oye, creí que el ofendido era yo-la llame extrañado por su comportamiento

-pues no solo tú te puedes ofender Edward

Rayos ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

-Charle-fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de salir corriendo a esconderme, estaba tan distraído en nuestra pequeña pelea que no lo escuche acercarse

**Bella pov.**

Estaba acostada dándole la espalda a Edward, no es que este molesta con él, solo que me gusta molestarlo **;P**

-Charlie-lo escuche decirme poco antes de que la puerta de mi cuarto se abriera dejando ver a mi padre ya vestido y listo para irse

-Buenos días cielo, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- me pregunto amablemente

-Mucho mejor papá, sino fuera por el frio estaría perfecta

-Te comprendo, el clima ha estado horrendo últimamente-me dio la razón

-No sé cómo lo aguantas papá-le dije haciéndome bolita en mi cálida cama

-Simple costumbre cariño, llevo toda mi vida viviendo en este pueblo

-No sé si felicitarte o compadecerte-le dije sinceramente

-Mmmmmm… supongo que puede ser un poco de ambas

-Es una rara combinación, pero creo que tienes razón

-Bueno perdón por cortarte la plática cielo, pero debo correr o no llegare al trabajo-me dijo tomando mi vaso vacío y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Tienes razón, vas a tener que correr-le dije con burla

-Si pero valió la pena-me guiño un ojo y salió al pasillo

Wow nunca habíamos hablado tanto, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ese guiño, jamás lo había visto hacer algo así, supongo que hoy esta de muy buen humor o yo estaba delirando, aunque no me siento mal y al tocarme la frente no la siento caliente, supongo que es la primera opción.

A los pocos minutos regreso con mi vaso lleno de agua y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente y un suave "Te veo en la noche hija"

No sé en qué momento Edward salió de mi armario y se sentó a mi lado, supongo que aún estaba un poco alucinada por mi papá

-Oye Bella, ¿Aun estas molesta conmigo?-me pregunto con cara triste

-¿Por qué tengo que estar molesta?-le pregunte sin entender

-Por la pelea de hace rato tal vez-me recordó

-¡Ah eso!

-Si eso

-Nunca estuve molesta-le confesé

-Y entonces porque te volteaste y me hablaste mal-me reclamo haciendo un lindo puchero, que apuesto lo que sea a que se lo enseño Alice

-¡Oh! solo quería molestarte-le sonreí tan inocentemente como pude

-Isabella eso es muy cruel-se quejó igual que un niño pequeño

-Oye es tu culpa, no debiste llamarme terca-me queje igual que el

-Mmmmmm… está bien, me disculpo por eso ¿Me perdonas?

-Claro amor, entonces yo también me disculpo por mi broma ¿Me perdonas?

-Por supuesto cielo, me da gusto ver que estas tan animada el día de hoy

-Me siento mucho mejor-le dije

-Es bueno escuchar eso, anoche no te veías muy bien que digamos-me comento

Y ahora que recordaba el porqué de mis molestias de anoche ya no me sentía tan alegre como hace un momento atrás, aun no sé qué fue lo que hice mal para que Emmett me tratara así, me siento muy dolida, pero lo peor de todo es que no me puedo enojar con él, porqué lo quiero demasiado

**Edward pov**

Yo y mi gran bocota, en un momento Bella y yo estábamos bromeando muy a gusto y al otro se me ocurre recordarle lo que paso anoche y ahora toda diversión se apagó de esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Anoche no me sentía muy bien, pero hoy estoy mejor-yo sabía que me mentía, pero no quería seguir recordándole algo que la entristeciera

-Y eso me alegra mucho corazón-le sonreí para que ella se alegrara

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-me pregunto

-Tan curiosa como siempre amor-me burle

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado

-Oh créeme que lo estoy y me encanta verte así, pareces una niña en la etapa del ¿Por qué?-le dije con dulzura

-Oye-se quejó con un tierno puchero

-Parece que se están divirtiendo niños-dijo Carlisle, al cual por cierto, no había escuchado entrar

-Carlisle, Edward me está molestando-me acuso Bella con su carita de niña buena

-Oye-me toco quejarme

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Edward?-me riño Carlisle con cara de burla

-Yo no hice nada, ella es la que me está molestando a mí

**Carlisle pov**

Mi casa era un caos cuando salí de ahí, mis hijos y esposa corrían por todos lados. Lo bueno es que yo no tenía nada que ver con eso, mi trabajo era entretener junto con Edward a Bella, hasta que ellos tuvieran su sorpresa preparada

Hoy decidí irme corriendo a casa de mi pequeña, de todos modos traerían el Jeep de Emmett así de que por eso no me preocupo

Iba llegando cuando empecé a escuchar la charla de mis hijos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Bella

-Tan curiosa como siempre amor-se burló Edward

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado

-Oh créeme que lo estoy y me encanta verte así, pareces una niña en la etapa del ¿Por qué?-le dijo con dulzura

-Oye-Bella se quejó así que no creo que le gustara mucho lo que dijo mi hijo

Entre por la ventana antes de que Edward pudiera contestarle

-Parece que se están divirtiendo niños-les dije haciéndome notar

-Carlisle, Edward me está molestando-lo acuso Bella con su carita de niña buena

-Oye-ahora era el turno de Edward de quejarse

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Edward?-lo reñí con cara de burla,

-Yo no hice nada, ella es la que me está molestando a mí-se quejó mi hijo mayor, que en este momento no lo parecía ni por error

-Edward, ¡No puedo creer que le estés echando la culpa a una dama!-Le dije con fingido dramatismo

-A esta linda damita de aquí-dijo señalando a Bella-le gusta hacerme bromitas muy pesadas

-Vez Carlisle, Edward es malo conmigo-se defendió Bella poniendo una carita tan linda, que si me pedía la luna, buscaba la manera de bajársela para poder verla sonreír otra vez

-Edward no puedo creer que digas esas cosas de Bella, ella es una niña muy dulce y tranquila

-No puedo creer que te dejes mangonear de esa manera papá-me reclamo Edward

-Edward deja de compórtate como un niño, acepta que estabas molestándola y ya-seguí molestándolo

-Y yo pensaba que Alice te tenía controlado, pero ahora sé que Bella te tiene en su pequeño y delicado puño-se burló de mi Edward

-Nadie me mangonea Edward… bueno tal vez Esme… pero solo un poco-trate pobremente de defenderme

-¿Estás seguro Carlisle?-me pregunto mi hijo con una con una ceja alazada

-Claro que si Edward-le dije muy seguro de mí mismo-Es más tú caes más rápido ante Bella que yo

-Eso no es justo sabes que es cierto porqué Bella es mi pareja-se quejó mi hijo

-Eso quiere decir que gane-Uff de la que me libre

-Claro que no, eso fue trampa-volvió aquejarse

**Edward pov**

Carlisle estaba haciendo trampa y lo sabía, pero el haría de todo para no verse más débil que yo, aunque claro eso yo no iba a permitirlo tenía mucho material para hacerlo quedar mal **;)**

-Edward acepta que perdiste-me dijo de modo burlón

-Claro que no, tú eres peor con Esme que yo con Bella y más porqué Esme es muy celosa

-Ella no tiene porqué sentirse celosa

-Claro que no porque todo tu personal es masculino

-Bueno pero eso no fue idea mía

-Claro que no, pero dime una cosa, ¿Por qué nunca has hecho nada al respectó?-le pregunte

"_Rayos" _pensó

-Por qué… así estoy bien-fue su brillante respuesta

-Eso o no quieres contradecir a tu dulce Esme-lo presione

-Eso es trampa y lo sabes Edward-fue su turno para reclamar

-No me puedes culpar tu empezaste

**Bella pov.**

Es muy gracioso verlos pelear, pero de verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que mientras ellos discutían, yo me deslice con mucho cuidado de mi cama y baje a la cocina esperando encontrar algo para comer, al parecer estaban demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta que los había dejado solos

En algún lugar de mi mente me preguntaba cuanto más tardarían en su discusión, espero que lo suficiente para ver cómo termina cuando suba después de desayunar **c:**

Me prepare algo sencillo solo un té caliente con unos panquesitos que encontré en la mesa, me serví y me fui a sentar a la sala, me tape con una manta que siempre está sobre el sofá y tome tranquilamente mi desayuno mientras veía la televisión.

**Edward pov**

Carlisle no quería ceder, no se daba cuenta de que mi madre lo mangoneaba más que mi Bella a mí, pero no me rendiría esta se la tenía que ganar

-¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez padre?

-Sabes que no me gusta perder hijo y mucho menos cuando sé que tengo la razón

-Sé que mi madre es una dulzura de mujer, pero cuando quiere algo se pone muy agresiva

-Bella es una lindura de niña, pero solo con poner su linda carita te tiene a sus pies-contrataco

Antes de que pudiera responderle sonó mi celular

-Bueno-conteste

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS LES PASA A USTEDES DOS!?-me grito mi hermana

-Tranquila Alice ¿Ahora que hicimos?-pregunte

-Haber me calmo, solo dime ¿Que se suponen que están haciendo en la casa de Bella?-pregunto

-Alice tu sabes lo que exactamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí-le dije extrañado por la pregunta

-SOLO CONTESTA-me grito

-Estamos cuidando a Bella-respondí

-Ah, ¿Y me puedes decir en dónde está?-pregunto

-Alice ¿Dónde quieres que este?, está aquí recostada en su cama-y al momento que le respondí voltee a ver la cama y para mi horrible sorpresa mi Bella no estaba

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-me pregunto alarmado Carlisle

-Aaah con que ya notaron que alguien falta-dijo con sarcasmo mi hermana

-Alice ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-¿Qué tal si van y se asoman a la sala _caballeros_?-la última palabra la dijo llena de recelo

Nos volteamos a ver y salimos corriendo con dirección a la sala, en el sofá, frente a la televisión encendida, estaba una muy dormida Bella tapada solo con una manta

-Veo que ya la encontraron-la voz de mi hermana era fría y tras decir eso colgó

No sabía ni dónde meterme y mi padre estaba igual, tan distraídos estábamos en nuestra pelea que ni cuenta nos dimos cuando Bella se salió del cuarto. Con cuidado de no despertarla la tome en brazos, pero lamentablemente también falle en eso

-Perdón amor-me disculpe

-¿Porque?-me pregunto adormilada

-Debimos estar al pendiente de ti hija perdónanos-dijo mi padre con la cabeza baja

-No sean tontos-nos dijo Bella-Yo no quería interrumpirlos

-Debiste habernos interrumpido Bella, no tenías por qué bajar tú, para eso estamos nosotros aquí

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan exagerados?, no me voy a morir por prepararme un té y ver la televisión

-Pero hija, entiende que no estás del todo bien, debes cuidarte-le dijo mi padre

-Pues yo me siento bien, sino fuera por el frio ya estaría atendiendo a los quehaceres de la casa

-Eso no es bueno en este momento, sino te cuidas podrías empeorar y ponerte grave

Carlisle tenía rezón, pero con lo terca que es Bella, no se lo iba a poner fácil

-Bueno ya que ustedes son unos exagerados y yo tengo sueño, pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana-Wow no lo puedo creer GANAMOS-pero no quiero que me vuelvan a molestar en mi cuarto, a ustedes ya se les está haciendo costumbre agarrar mi cuarto como arena de combate además de que no quiero nada de sorpresas, hoy no estoy de humor

"_Esme va a matarnos" _pensaba desesperadamente Carlisle

-No solo Esme, Alice y Emmett nos van a odiar-le recordé a velocidad vampírica

"_Oh cielos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" _se lamentaba mi padre

-Edward-me llamo Bella

-Dime linda

-¿Me puedes llevar a mi cuarto?- mi pidió en medio de un bostezo

-Claro cariño, vamos-dije comenzando a caminar con ella aun en mis brazos

Mi padre y yo estábamos perdidos, no, perdidos es poco estábamos muertos. Esme, Alice y Emmett nos iban a partir en pedacitos, quemarnos y bailar alrededor de nuestras cenizas sin ninguna clase de remordimiento

-Gracias-susurro Bella ya casi dormida, cuando la colocaba delicadamente en su cama

-Por nada cielo

Cuando Bella por fin se quedó dormida, Carlisle y yo nos miramos con la misma mirada de terror

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le pregunte a mi padre

-Yo que se

-Carlisle, no estas ayudando a nuestra causa-le reclame

-De que nos va a servir poner excusas si de todos modos nos van a matar

-No nos van a matar

-Claro que sí y lo harán muy lentamente, tu no conoces a tu madre enojada-para este momento mi padre corría de un lado a otro por toda la habitación

-Tranquilo, solo hay que lograr contentar a Bella para que no se moleste cuando esté lista su sorpresa-le dije a mi padre esperando que se calmara un poco con eso

-¿Crees que lo logremos?-me pregunto con un poco de esperanza en la voz

-Eso espero, porque si no estamos más que fritos-dije con algo de miedo

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto

-Por ahora… dejarla descansar

-Me parece buena idea, pero recuerda que los chicos tendrán todo preparado a la hora de la comida

Cuando iba a contestar sonó mi celular, Carlisle y yo nos miramos con cara de miedo, pero sabía que si no contestaba nos iría peor. Así que me arme y conteste

-Hola-respondí casi en un susurro

-Más les vale que Bella este de buen humor para cuando tengamos todo preparado-me amenazo Alice

-Tranquila Alice te prometo que tendremos a una Bella muy feliz para la hora de la comida

-Eso espero hermanito, por tu bien, eso espero-termino con voz sombría y después me colgó

-Esto está, muy mal-se volvió a quejar mi padre

-Papá por favor, compórtate como un vampiro de siglos que eres

-Eso lo dices porque Bella es humana, pero Esme no lo es y no tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacerme

-Ya cálmate, tenemos trabajo que hacer-le dije seriamente

-Tienes razón

**Esme pov.**

-Alice dime por favor, que lo van a lograr-estaba muy nerviosa desde que Alice tuvo la visión de Bella diciéndoles a los chicos que no quería sorpresa

-No puedo saberlo mamá, Bella está dormida, así que no puedo saber lo que va pasar-me explico

-Creo que voy a tener que ir para tratar de contentar a Bella

-Ni se te ocurra madre, ellos se metieron en esto solos y así lo van a arreglar

-¿No crees que debamos hacer algo?-pregunte

-No, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí, que se las arreglen ellos como puedan-Oh oh, mi hija pequeña estaba molesta

-Tú termina la comida mamá, mientras Emmett empieza a llevar las cosas a la casa de Bella

-De acuerdo cielo-no es posible llevarle la contra a esa hiperactiva niña, así que simplemente me dirigí a la cocina

**Emmett pov.**

La pequeña duende me dijo que era buen momento para ir llevando las cosas al patio de Bella, según lo que escuche mi hermano y padre, en lugar de cuidar de Bella solo empeoraron las cosas.

Mi gran consuelo es que ahora no era el único que debía pedir disculpas **:D **así que ánimo renovado emprendí mi camino a casa de pequeña humana enferma

**Carlisle pov.**

Bella estaba descansando en su cama, Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora con sus dedos presionando el puente su nariz **(ósea estaba pensando XD) **y yo iba de un lado a otro del cuarto tratando de encontrar una solución al gran problema en el que nos habíamos metido

-Si sigues así vas a abrir un agujero en el piso-me dijo Edward

-Es que no sé qué vamos a hacer

-Ya te lo dije, vamos a tratar de contentarla, es la única manera que tenemos para salvarnos

-Pero con lo terca que es Bella no sé si lo logremos a tiempo

-hay que hacerlo no tenemos de otra-me recordó

-lo se

Después de nuestra pequeña charla volvimos a guardar silencio ya que escuchamos un motor muy conocido, era el Jeep de Emmett estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina

-Lo mando Alice, viene a dejar parte de las cosas y a comenzar a decorar

-eso quiere decir que no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para contentar a Bella ¿Verdad?-le pregunte preocupado

-Eso me temo

A los pocos minutos el gran auto de mi hijo se estaciono frente a la casa y empezó a llevar cosas al patio trasero

-¿Saben que Alice está molesta?-nos preguntó con burla Emmett desde el jardín

-Cállate Emmett-gruño Edward

-Cuéntenme ¿Qué fue lo que los perfectos vampiros hicieron?-siguió provocándonos Emmett

-Enserio Emmett déjalo ya-le advertí

-Está bien, pero me alegra saber que no soy el único que va tener que disculparse hoy-remato con una estruendosa carcajada

Emmett termino de acomodar todo lo que trajo y sin dejar de burlarse se subió a su Jeep y se fue dejándonos todavía más nerviosos

**Bella pov.**

Me desperté más tranquila que en comparación a esta mañana, no es que me moleste que estén aquí ni que usen mi cuarto como campo de batalla, lo que me molesta es que me traten como niña, se lo que tengo que hacer y me las eh arreglado muy bien los últimos 17 años.

-Hola otra vez-me saludo Edward desde la mecedora frente a mi cama

-Buen día linda-me saludo Carlisle al lado de la ventana

-Mmmmmm… hola- les respondí tallando con pereza mis ojos

Los mire y se veían… ammmm… como… asustados tal vez, no estoy muy segura pero, tenían algo y yo iba a averiguar que era.

-¿Necesitas algo pequeña?- me pregunto amablemente Carlisle

-No gracias-le respondí un tanto cortante, pero quería hacerlo sentir mal; P

-Ammmm… ¿Quieres hacer algo?-me pregunto Edward

-No, aquí estoy bien-respondí abrazando a mi leoncito

**Edward pov**

¡Oh cielos! Bella todavía estaba molesta y Alice nos va a matar

"_Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" _me pregunto mi padre

-no sé pero tenemos que pensar en algo-le susurre

"_Esto es malo, muy malo" _se lamentaba en su mente

-Cariño, ¿No te apetecen unos caramelos?-pregunto mi padre con fingida tranquilidad, esperando que Bella se emocionara con ellos como ayer

-La verdad es que no, pero gracias- rechazo sin siquiera mirarnos

"_Tu madre y hermanos nos van a matar" _lloriqueo mi padre

Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, sino lo hacía tendríamos que resignarnos a no ver otro amanecer **T.T**

-Amor, no fue nuestra intención molestarte, por favor no seas tan fría con nosotros-trate con la esperanza de hacerla sentir mal, golpe bajo lo sé, pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera con tal de contentarla

-Eso debieron pensarlo antes de bajar y tratarme como una a niña de 5 años

-Hija debes entender, que de cierto modo así es como te vemos, hemos caminado sobre esta tierra por mucho tiempo-mi padre trato de darnos una excusa razonable, aunque la verdad es que la tratábamos así porque era humana y la sentíamos tan frágil como el cristal, pero si le decíamos eso íbamos a comenzar una discusión de todo el día y tiempo es lo que menos tenemos

-Pero no lo soy y me molesta que me traten así, ni mi madre me trata así

-Bueno pero nosotros no somos tu madre cielo-le dijo con ternura mi padre pero ya no trataba de que nos perdonara ya ni siquiera le importaba si lo hacia

-Lo sé, pero yo tampoco soy una niña

**Carlisle pov**

Y no sabes cómo me encantaría que lo fueras para poder tratarte como te merecías, pensé con pesar

No ere justo que ella no se dejara mimar por nosotros, solo porque su madre no había sabido darle la niñez que se merecía. Estaba molesto, pero sabía que no debía desquitarme con mis hijos, mi deber era contentar a Bella para que tomara bien la comida en familia que le habíamos organizado, ya después me encargaría de que disfrutara un poco de la juventud que no tuvo

-Sabemos eso Bella, pero siempre estas preocupándote por todos y queríamos devolverte el favor-le dije esperando que nos entendiera y nos perdonara

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo

-¡¿Enserio?!- gritamos Edward y yo a la vez

-Sí, pero no esperen que esté de acuerdo en todo-nos dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¡De acuerdo!-respondimos juntos

-Bueno aclarado ese punto ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Bella

-Aún no se nos ocurre nada cielo-le respondió Edward-pero estamos abiertos a sugerencias

-Pues a mí no se me ocurre nada-nos respondió con simpleza

-Yo creo debemos esperar a que llegue Esme con tu comida y así podríamos hacer algo juntos-propuse

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Edward siguiéndome la corriente

-Bueno si ustedes están de acuerdo, yo también-dijo Bella con carita de niña buena

-Bien, tenemos un plan-dije feliz

-Bien, ¿Ahora, me regalan un dulce?-pregunto nuestra humanita con un puchero en su linda boca

Edward y yo solo atinamos a soltar una sonora carcajada

-Por supuesto mi cielo-respondió mi hijo con dulzura

Desde ahí pasamos lo que restaba de la mañana en una cómoda convivencia, la verdad es que estábamos de lo más felices, haciéndonos bromas y disfrutando de la compañía.

Al dar las dos de la tarde, llego la hora del medicamento de Bella, cuando termino de tomarlo ya estaba todo listo en el jardín para la comida, así que era momento de comenzar con el show **;)**

-Cariño-comencé- ya que te has portado tan bien hoy y que ya estas mejor ¿Te gustaría salir un rato al jardín?-pregunte con fingida inocencia, aunque estoy seguro de que no se dio cuenta

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!-grito con mucha emoción

-Supongo que podemos hacer una acepción, ¿No crees Edward?-le pregunte a mi hijo para que no sospechara tanto

-Creo que sería una buena idea, ¿Qué te parece amor?-volvió a preguntar mi hijo

**Esme pov.**

Cuando Emmett volvió a casa lo sometí a un intenso interrogatorio, quería saber que tal estaba la situación en casa de Bella

Lamentablemente no pudo decir mucho, ya que Bella estaba dormida y el solo se la paso burlándose de su padre y hermano

-Emmett, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas dejar de burlarte de las desgracias de los demás?-le reclame

-Perdón mamá, lo que pasa es que era una oportunidad única ¿Dime, cuándo tendré otra oportunidad para burlarme de ellos?-me pregunto

-Cualquier otra oportunidad sería más adecuada Emmett, tenemos que estar seguras de Bella no va a estar molesta para cuando lleguemos-respondió Alice por mi

-Tranquila pequeña duende, estoy seguro de que el mojigato de Edward lograra contentar a nuestra enferma hermana-aseguro Emmett

-Eso espero-dije en medio de un suspiro

-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para estar lamentándonos, hay que terminar de llevar y preparar todo-nos alentó Alice con su usual entusiasmo

-Tienes razón hija, ya tengo toda la comida preparada

-En ese caso hay que acomodar todo en el auto y partir a casa de Charlie-dijo Alice

-Eso está perfecto, ¡VAMOS!-grito un muy emocionado Emmett

-De acuerdo hijos vámonos-les dije

**Bella pov.**

No lo podía creer, los sobreprotectores vampiros me iban a dejar salir a que me diera el viento en la cara. No era mucho pero me alegraba mucho que estuvieran cediendo un poco

-¡Claro que quiero salir!-chille con entusiasmo

-Muy bien cariño, te dejamos entonces para que te arregles-dijo Edward, me dio un beso y ambos salieron de mi habitación

Wow no cabía en mí de felicidad, por fin iba a salir de mi casa, sino fuera porque había vampiros en mi casa, hubiera comenzado a dar brinquitos como Alice con zapatos nuevos

**Edward pov.**

Al salir de la habitación de Bella, mi padre y yo salimos corriendo al patio trasero donde nos esperaban mi madre y mis hermanos

-Hola chicos- nos saludó mi madre-¿Cómo les esta yendo?

-Muy bien madre, gracias por tu preocupación-le dije haciendo uso de mis impecables modales _**(A ella le encanta cuando hablo así ;D)**_ esperando que se olvidara de que estaba molesta con nosotros

-Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso hijo-dijo muy complacida. JA lo logre, me puse a festejar muy dentro de mi

"Eres un tramposo Edward_"_ me reclamo Emmett

"_Muy buena jugada hijo mío" _me felicito mi padre

"_Muy buena jugada hermanito" _alabo Alice

Di una pequeña reverencia, como agradeciendo las amables palabras de mi madre, aunque también estaba contestando a los pensamientos de mis otros acompañantes _**(Sobre todo a los de Emmett XD)**_

-Ya va a salir Bella, será mejor que vayan por ella-nos aconsejó Alice

-Muy bien, ustedes quédense aquí y nosotros vamos por Bella-indico mi padre dando marcha al interior de la casita

_**Bueno esto se queda aquí, MUAJAJAJA, me gusta el suspenso**_

_**El siguiente es Epilogo y esto ya se terminó. POR FIN, sé que he tardado mucho, la verdad más de lo que alguna vez quise tardar, poco más de dos años en terminar esta historia, que a resumidas cuentas no existiría si no hubiera apostado con mi prima :D**_

_**Lo único malo es que ella no ha cumplido su parte del reto, pero bueno me siento muy feliz de mi creación así que ya me da igual (Pero no se lo digan ;P)**_

_**Como sea gracias por el apoyo y compañía**_

_**CUIDENCE MUCHO ADIOSIN ;3**_

_**P.d. 20 páginas y 4545 palabras es mucho XD **_


End file.
